White Wishes
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Él me hizo aceptarme a mi mismo, a que nada es imposible, inclusive el amor entre dos hombres. [SasuHina Yaoi]. DETENIDO
1. Prologo

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**  
><span>

**Prólogo**

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, y soy un chico bastante simple. No soy bueno en deportes, no soy bueno hablando con los demás, mi contextura es más similar a la de una chica, puesto que me veo más delicado que cualquier chico normal, o al menos eso me han dicho siempre.

_Hyuuga, eres muy pequeño y flacuchento _

Ese siempre ha sido mi complejo, mi gran debilidad, hasta que le vi. En el instante en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, agradecí y ame mi contextura, porque cabía justo entre sus brazos, porque era de su completo gusto.

Él me hizo aceptarme a mi mismo, a que nada es imposible, inclusive el amor entre dos hombres.

Esta es mi historia. Algo extraña, pero mi historia al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hola mis amados lectores.

Sé que muchos me dirán "Amy-chan, termina Esclava primero, y no comiences otro", pero...¡no puedo evitarlo!. La idea ronda en mi cabeza, y no puedo sacarla.

Descuiden, que esta historia pretendo que sea corta, y que se suba solo cuando tenga deseos de hacerlo. Asique, no se preocupen por mis otros dos fics, que no serán abandonados.

Espero les guste el prólogo, y me apoyen en esta aventura tan nueva para mi, como es escribir un yaoi.

Kisses

DarkAmy-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 1

Como todas las mañanas, yo siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar al salón. Me gustaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad, del silencio que se apreciaba antes de que todos llegasen a perturbar esa quietud.

No creas que me ganaras idiota, yo seré quien venceré en esa carrera – Esa era la voz de la persona que tenía secretamente mi corazón. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, y es una chica tremendamente energética. Alguien que nunca se da por vencida en nada, muy opuesta a mí.

Tal vez por eso es que capturo mi atención.

Solo había unos pequeños inconvenientes entre mi amada y nuestra felicidad.

El primer problema, es que carezco del don de la palabra. Y cada vez que logro acercarme un poco a ella, termino desmayado de los nervios. ¿Pánico escénico? Claro que lo tengo, pero aun cuando estamos solos, termino de la misma manera. Soy un caso perdido.

El segundo problema y el mayor de todos, es que a Naruko-chan parece gustarle Sakura Haruno, que es una de las chicas más populares en toda la preparatoria. ¿Cómo ganarle a la chica más bella de todo el lugar, como hacerlo si soy un chico?

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras la veía sonreír junto a un chico que no conozco. Para mi todo el resto son tablones con rostro desfigurado, sin importancia. A mis blancas orbes solo existía esa rubia de brillante sonrisa, nada más. Si tan solo ella me viese de la misma manera, todo seria perfecto. Como un cuento de hadas, solo que el príncipe de brillante armadura seria una mujer, y la doncella atrapada en el castillo seria un chico desaliñado carente de personalidad, ósea yo.

Imagen traumática, pero puedo verme claramente con un vestido rosa esperando a mi príncipe/sa .

Silencio todos. Procederé a reubicarlos en sus nuevos puestos de este año. ─ La voz de mi profesor jefe atrajo la atención de todos, logrando que cada uno se sentase donde quisiesen, esperando. Mi blanca mirada se poso en esa hermosa rubia. Como era de esperarse, se sentó junto a ese chico, el mismo con el que había estado conversando antes. Se veían muy cercanos, al menos ella se veía muy animada platicándole. Sentía una envidia sana por eso, ya que en verdad deseaba poder relacionarme con ella de esa forma. ¿Por qué tengo que tener tan corto genio? ¿Por qué, si soy un hombre?

Se supone que un hombre debe ser firme, quien tome la iniciativa, pero yo no creo poder tener esa fuerza, no sin antes caer desfallecido en el intento. ¿Por qué debía ser tímido, si Diosito me hizo hombre?. No era justo, para nada lo era.

Pero la vida no suele ser justa muchas veces, lo he de saber yo, quien debido a su personalidad, carezco de muchos amigos. Para que decir de novias, si ni con mis dieciséis años de edad he dado mi primer beso.

Me da vergüenza de solo recordarlo, de lo mucho que se burlarían todos si se enterasen. Aunque no es que me den tanta atención tampoco.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios tras mis pensamientos, del enorme peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros. Muchos dirán que no es la gran cosa, pero para un chico de mi edad, un adolecente, cosas como estas suelen ser muy importantes.

¿Se imaginan si por no tener experiencia, terminase besándole un ojo a Naruko-chan? ¿O en vez de darle un beso, terminase vomitándole encima de los nervios?. De solo imaginarlo, me muero de la pena. No sabría donde enterrarme para que no me encontrasen el resto de mi vida.

Uzumaki siéntate junto a Haruno, atrás de Hyuga. ─ El latir de mi corazón se hizo presente ante tales palabras. Mis blancas orbes se alzaron para ver la sonrisa de mi princesa, quien me saludaba mientras se sentaba a mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se tenso de solo oírle tan cerca, con solo escucharla platicar por bajo con Sakura-san.

Uchiha siéntate al lado de Hyuuga. Y con eso todos están ubicados. ─ El resto del hablar del maestro no llegaba a mí. El aura de ese chico, el mismo que había estado escuchando a la chica de mis sueños, era realmente pesada, tanto que lograba ponerme más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba.

Su oscura mirada estaba sobre mí, podía percibirla. Era penetrante e intimidante, provocando que me sintiese más diminuto de lo que me suelo sentir. Debía decir algo, lo que sea para salir de esta tensión. Pero en el momento en que los vocablos por fin habían querido salir de mis labios, este volvió su mirar al frente, al pizarrón.

No podíamos ser una pareja de banco más dispareja. Seria un largo año con ese chico tan apático a mi lado.

**...**

Como era de esperarse, la completa atención de Naruko-chan estuvo puesta en su nueva compañera de banco. Siempre era lo mismo. No podía competir contra la personalidad fuerte y extrovertida de Haruno-san, y la felicidad de la chica de mis sueños se incrementa a su lado, brilla en todo su esplendor al apreciar esos ojos verdes que posee mi compañera de cabello rosa.

Se ven muy bien juntas, aun cuando Sakura-san le regaña por haber dicho algo fuera de lugar.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios tras mis pensares, ignorando el hecho de que ya todos comenzaban a abandonar el salón de clases. Mi blanca mirada aprecia desde el que es mi puesto, como esa dos chicas que habían estado sentadas a mis espaldas comienzan a desaparecer por la puerta del aula, sin siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme, de decirle que estaba feliz de que se sentase tan cerca de mí.

A quien engaño. Jamás podría decirle eso. ─ Murmuro por bajo mientras me apoyo en mi maletín color azulino. Me choca tener esta personalidad tan limitada, que me impide decir lo que siento. Es realmente agotador ser yo.

Pareces una chica. ─ Sorpresivamente mis ojos visualizan la imagen de mi compañero de banco, notando la frialdad con la que me observaba, como si me analizase. Un momento. ¿Me acaba de decir que parezco mujer?. Inconscientemente mis pómulos se tornaron rosa pálido, de solo pensar que me había escuchado, que había notado mis sentimientos por su amiga. ─ ¿Ahora te ruborizas?. Eres todo un caso Hyuga.

No pude enfrentar sus palabras, no tenia como. De antemano sabía que tenía razón, que más que todo un caso, era uno perdido.

Que. ¿No dirás nada? ─ El mutismo fue lo uno que broto de mis labios nuevamente. Cabizbajo notaba que nos íbamos quedando solos en el salón. Podía sentir sus ojos negros sobre mi persona, esperando que le dijese algo, tal vez.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior me impulse a ponerme de pie. Debía defenderme, decirle algo para que no me moleste, después de todo ya he pasado por algo similar. Si no digo nada en mi defensa, estaré propenso a que me moleste, a que me tome de punto para futuras burlas. No quería eso, no podía volver a pasar por todo eso nuevamente.

Como pude le encare una vez que estaba en frente a su ser, a su imponente figura, enfrentado esa vacía mirada que me observaba con un leve eje de diversión. Quería decirle que me dejase en paz, que no tenía por qué ser tan maleducado. No permitiría que me acosara. Soy un hombre, y debo ser fuerte como tal.

Levante mi dedo acusador para apuntarle levemente, muy cerca de su rostro, tan cerca como lo estaba el mío. ¿Qué? Trataba de intimidarlo, ¿no?. No importa que mi dedo tiemble levemente, o que abra y cierre la boca intentando sacar monosílabo. Lo estaba intentando y eso era lo importante, ¿verdad?.

¿Por qué seguía con este rubor en mi rostro, cuando debía mostrarme más feroz?

**... **

Sigo siendo débil. ─ No puedo sentirse más mediocre, más enclenque. ¿Cómo pude salir arrancando sin decir algo?. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de voltear a ver su expresión ante mi acto de cobardía. ─ Pero no es del todo mi culpa. Uchiha-san es muy aterrador, y yo, y yo...soy demasiado...¿yo?. El simple y asustadizo Hyuga.

**... **

Los días siguieron pasando uno tras otro. Para mi fortuna Uchiha-san no dijo nada de lo ocurrido esa tarde, inclusive parecía ignorar mi existencia. Ha sido una suerte, ¿será acaso que la diosa de la fortuna por fin me sonríe aunque sea una vez?. No podía despegar la alegría de mis facciones, la tranquilidad que expresaba. El día de lo ocurrido pase toda la noche en vela, pensando en todas las maneras que podría torturarme, de hacer mi vida a cuadritos. Gracias a Dios que nada malo paso, y todas las imágenes creadas en mi mente, en esas donde estaba a merced de esos fríos ojos negros, desaparecieron con la mañana siguiente, al verle sentarse a mi lado sin siquiera darme una sola mirada.

Los gritos de todas mis compañeras indicaban que ese sujeto había llegado al salón. Mi blanca mirada fue a parar a la puerta de acceso, notando la sonrisa resplandeciente de Naruko-san, la cual venia llegando junto a ese cubito de hielo que nombre antes.

Se ve tan linda el día de hoy. ─ Podía sentirme en el séptimo cielo de solo verla platicar con mis demás compañeros, de apreciar esa alegría que siempre desborda de su ser. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan deslumbrante?. ─ Oh. Naruko-chan...

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa fantasía en mis pensares. Sueño donde estamos solos en el aula, donde por fin encuentro el valor para confesarte lo que siento, y por supuesto tú me correspondes y todo brilla a nuestro alrededor. Pero que felicidad siento, tanto que creo que desborda de mi cuerpo.

Me equivoque. Tú pareces más mujer que cualquiera de la clase. ─ Ese tono neutro de Uchiha-san me saco de mi nube nueve, para hacerme aterrizar fuertemente contra el suelo. ¿En que momento habrá llegado a mi lado?. No podía evitar ponerme nervioso, ruborizarme levemente al notarle mirarme tan fijamente.

N-No soy una chica... ─ Apretando mis manos bajo el puesto, por fin pude pronunciar vocablo alguno, solo para escucharle soltar una carcajada. Extrañado levante la mirada, para encontrarle ahora sentado en su puesto, viéndome desde esa posición.

Claro que no. Si lo fueras, no te hablaría en primer lugar. ─ ¿Eh? De repente se puso muy serio, tanto que parecía haber perdido el rumbo de la conversación, para sumergirse en su propio mundo.

Uchiha-san es tan extraño, tan opuesto a Naruko-san. ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos, siendo que son tan diferentes?

Por más que lo pienso, no logro concebir que dos personas tan incompatibles, puedan llevarse tan bien. Pero supongo que es porque Naruko-san es tan amable con todo el mundo.

El viento llega a mi rostro en esta amplia azotea. Estamos en el primer descanso antes de entrar nuevamente a clases. Mi blanquecina mirada se dirige hacia el patio del instituto, apreciando entre uno de los arboles del cerezo que le rodean, a ese oscuro chico que es mi compañero de banco. El aura que expresa esta llena de melancolía. Aun cuando trate de ocultarlo, puedo verlo en sus negras orbes. Esos deseos...

Fue imposible no quedármele viendo sin siquiera percatarme. Aun cuando el timbre de la tercera hora de clases se hizo presente, mi atención permanecía en su persona, en como ni se inmutaba por asistir nuevamente al salón.

Mis blancas orbes de pronto reflejaron sorpresa por lo que mi mente estaba mostrando. No era Uchiha-san a quien observaba por unos segundos, sino era un recuerdo mío de hace años atrás, de la tristeza que intentaba ocultar de mi hermanita tras la partida de mi madre.

¿Acaso podría ser que...?. Negué ante mis pensares. Eso no podía ser, ¿por qué tenía que imaginarme en su lugar, porque me hizo recordar esos momentos llenos de oscuridad?. Aún con mi atención puesta en ese azabache, le veo ponerse de pie mientras levanta por unos segundos su vista al cielo, tal como yo lo había estado haciendo con anterioridad, para luego comenzar su caminar de seguro a las clases que ya estarían por comenzar.

Mi mirar se vio opacada al recordarle, de solo conmemorar su semblante hace unos minutos atrás.

¿Qué podría ocultar en su corazón, como para guardar esos deseos de llorar?. ¿Y porque me interesaría saberlo? ¿Seria acaso, porque me recordó a mi mismo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Dark: <strong>__Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, quienes decidieron acompañarme en esta travesía por escribir un yaoi. _

_Recuerden que soy fan de los amores lentos, así que todo ira con calma. Eso si, como esta historia será mas corta, habrá saltos temporales. Como nunca antes había leído o escrito de este género, me he impulsado a ver algunos animes de este tipo. Y a pesar que en un comienzo me chocaba un poco, he de decir que el anime que vi estuvo muy bueno, me gusto bastante. Además que me inspiro mucho y me dio varias ideas. _

_Muchos me pedía lemon, pero la verdad es que aún no se si lo haga. Si nunca había leído o visto algo de este tipo, mucho menos una escena fuerte. Aún no se si pueda, pero tampoco quitare toda posibilidad. Veremos como esta mi inspiración para esas cosas más adelante._

_Nanunita: Holis! Me alegra que me acompañes en esta nueva aventura, es bueno saber de ti. Gracias por las recomendaciones, me daré una vuelta por tus fics cuando llegue el momento. Besitos._

_Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo de Esclava Sexual._

_Kisses_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 2

Ya había pasado un mes, treinta días de constantes sentimientos. Por una parte seguía feliz de tener tan cerca a mi amada. Aunque aún no logre tener las fuerzas para hablarle de manera normal, ya que lo máximo que logre pronunciar una vez, fue un simple buenos días mientras sentía como la presión subía por todo mi cuerpo, hasta hacer erupción tal como un volcán, y pues ¿Qué más?. Me desmaye en mi clara vergüenza.

Después de eso, al volver al salón de clases, ya que me terminaron cargando a la enfermería (mi segundo hogar), solo fui el blanco de la sonrisa burlesca de mi compañero de banco, quien no paraba de recordarme lo femenino que me veo, lo patético que puedo llegar a ser cuando se trata de Naruko-chan.

Era insoportable ese chico, aunque he de admitir que cuando lo vi sonreír, algo en mi interior se removió. Jamás creí que ese sujeto tan apático como Uchiha-san, pudiese tener tan linda sonrisa. Debería sonreír más a menudo, aún aunque fuese a costa mía.

Y fue así como lo logre aunque sea de manera inconsciente, terminando muchas veces en mi segundo hogar, extrañado de que era Sasuke-kun quien me recostaba en una de las tantas camillas de la habitación. Aunque claro, él no se quedaba ahí, ni tampoco me decía algo, fue la enfermera del colegio la que me lo dijo.

"_Nunca creí encontrar alguien con dos pies izquierdos, negado para los deportes"_

Esas fueron sus palabras una de esas tantas veces que termine con un balón en mi rostro mientras practicábamos básquetbol. Por supuesto no podía faltar su sonrisa burlona, divertido porque mi cara tenía estampado el logo del esférico.

Ese tipo es irritante... ─ Murmure mientras termine de cambiar mis ropas deportivas. Seguí repitiendo lo mismo mientras comencé mi camino por los pasillos en medio de todos los alumnos, deteniéndome de improvisto al visualizar a ese molesto moreno frente a una avergonzada chica de cabellos castaños. Ella se estaba confesando al parecer...

Fue imposible que en mi rostro no se posara un leve rosa pálido. Jamás había presenciado una escena como esa. Tal vez seria bueno tomar unas notas, cuando por fin decida confesarle mi amor a Naruko-chan.

...Me gustas, Sasuke-kun ─ Mis blancas perlas reflejaron el asombro ante sus vocablos. Eso había sido directo, aun cuando podía notar la vergüenza en ella, lo mucho que le estaba costando.

¿Quién eres tú? ─ Pronuncio este, rompiendo con su tono frío el aire lleno de esperanzas de esa chica, mostrándolo claramente en sus expresiones. ─ ¿Siquiera hemos hablado alguna vez? ─ ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ─ Tsk. No molestes.

Insensible. Ese tipo es un insensible. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que ella saliese corriendo con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. Estaba enojado. Sasuke Uchiha es la única persona en el mundo creo, que me hace enfadar, que logra que en mi interior sienta deseos de tomar venganza. Si. Eso hare. Me vengare por el honor de esa chica. Al hoyo con esa bestia de ojos negros.

Empezaba ese mismo momento mi plan contra ese demonio.

Plan numero uno en marcha:-

Escribir en el pizarrón antes que todos lleguen :

**Sasuke-kun se la depila**

Al hacerme el desentendido y entrar como si nada al salón, note como muchos se reían por lo que había puesto. Estaba feliz por mi desempeño. De mis ojos hasta pequeñas lágrimas salían de felicidad porque había tomado venganza por esa chica, pero al ver como este entraba, leía lo que había puesto, y se sentaba junto a mi sin siquiera arrugarse; no supe realmente como reaccionar. Además que todos se callaron inmediatamente, e incluso borraron lo puesto de manera inmediata. ¿Qué diablos pasaba ahí?

Pss. Sasuke idiota. ¿En verdad te la depilas? ─ El susurro de Naruko-chan llegaba a mis oídos, provocando que me sonrojara. Al notar como el azabache que estaba a mi lado solo pasaba de ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, fue imposible evitar que mi vergüenza se viera incrementada.

_Entonces si lo hace..._ ─ Mi plan había fallado completamente. Debía pensar en algo más.

Fue por eso que el plan perfecto llegaba a mí en la hora de almuerzo. Dejaría a ese monstruo sin comida ese día.

Plan numero dos en marcha:-

Quitarle su almuerzo, y correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Como todos los días, este se abría paso sin problemas entre todos los estudiantes que luchaban por obtener los panes que comerían esa tarde. Pero en el momento en que salía de aquel tumulto de gente, un punto azul tomo su comida y salió rápidamente ante su sorpresa.

Así es malvada bestia, hoy te moriras de hambre ─ Mi claro intento de risa malvada inundo toda el aula a la cual había ingresado. Ahora si, por fin había logrado hacérselas pagar a ese insensible. Pero en el instante en que gozaba de mi victoria, la puerta del salón fue abierta, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, estremeciéndome.

¿A quien le dices bestia? ─ No podía ser. Mi venganza no podía ser opacada tan rápido, debía actuar velozmente. Fue por eso que en un ultimo y desesperando movimiento me comí aquellos panecillos metiéndolos cuanto pude a mi boca, todo bajo la estupefacción de ese demonio Uchiha. No me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, claro que no.

Trague todo cuanto pude antes de voltear a ver a ese chico de oscura mirada, notando la molestia en sus ojos negros.

Me compraras ahora mismo otros panes Hyuga. ─ Su aura me estremecía, toda su presencia me daba escalofríos. Estaba furioso. Parecía ser un pequeño ratón bajo la mirada de un Halcón

...De acuerdo. ─ Murmure sin darme cuenta, sumido en la vergüenza por mi debilidad.

**...**

Tal vez no servía como justiciero. Quizás eso solo les corresponde a personas fuertes y decididas como Naruko-chan.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras entraba a la biblioteca. Ese es uno de mis lugares favoritos, donde podía transportarme a un mundo de fantasía, en donde podía ser todo el hombre que esa rubia se merecía.

Escúchenme por favor. Nuevamente me veo como una mujer. ─ Murmure pesadamente ante la cruel realidad. Dios no solo me había brindado un cuerpo pequeño, sino que hasta mi manera de ser y pensares eran totalmente femeninos. Tal vez y Uchiha-san tenía razón con lo que me decía siempre.

¿Aceptando tu verdad Hyuga? ─ El rubor llegaba a mi rostro con lo escuchado, tras voltear y ver esa mueca del que era mi compañero de banco. Apenado baje mi mirar. Aún sentía pena por haber tenido que comprar su almuerzo, y peor aún, ante la vista de todos.

¿Q-Que hace aquí Uchiha-san? ─ Logre articular. Podía jurar que cada vez me sentía más pequeñito ante su mirada tan penetrante.

Tsk. ¿Se te olvido el trabajo que tenemos que hacer? ─ ¿Eh?. Con el signo de interrogación claramente instalado en mi cara, trataba de recordar aquel suceso, siendo asaltado por las palabras de mi profesor de arte. Era cierto. Yo había rogado a los dioses que me diesen la oportunidad de estar con la chica de mis sueños, pero todos mis anhelos se vinieron cuesta abajo al escuchar que seria con el compañero de banco.

Simplemente los Dioses me habían dado la espalda desde que había nacido con este cuerpo tan femenino. Y ahora solo se divertían haciéndome la vida a cuadritos.

Historia del arte barroco, ¿no? ─ Dije desganado. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ─ Es para dos semanas más...

Quiero salir luego de eso. No me gusta dejar las cosas para última hora. ─ Quería escapar. Sentía que iba a ser arrastrado a pasar más tiempo con esta bestia, que terminaría siendo su comida. Inconscientemente mis blancas orbes divisaron el pasillo, una vía libre de escape. Pero la mano de mi verdugo tomo mi brazo, imposibilitando mi escapatoria. ¿Habrá leído mi mente? ─ Más te vale entrar a la biblioteca.

...Si ─ Sin mucho ánimo le seguí adentro, impresionado como todas las chicas ponían sus ojos en su persona. Sabía que era bastante popular, pero no imaginaba que tanto. Si hasta chicas de cursos mayores le observaban sin vergüenza alguna. Mi mirar se dirigió también hacía su persona, notando su indiferencia. En verdad no le interesaban, ninguna de ellas.

¿A que podría deberse eso? ¿Y si tal vez alguna chica le hizo daño en el pasado, y ahora teme entregar su corazón?. Pobrecito si fuese así. Seria completamente justificado su disgusto hacia las mujeres.

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarle destruido porque una chica le dejo por otra persona.

Que asco de expresión. ¿Por qué me miras con lastima debilucho? ─ La vergüenza nuevamente llegaba a mí. Aún con esas gotas saladas emergiendo de mis blancas orbes, mi mano tomo la de un desconcertado azabache.

Yo le apoyo Uchiha-san. Debe ser fuerte. ─ Un coscorrón en mi cabeza me hizo salir de mis pensares, encontrándome con la clara expresión de molestia de quien estaba en frente mío, y ¿con un leve rubor en sus pómulos?.

Cierra la boca, y ve a buscar donde sentarnos. ─ Sin decir nada más, desapareció entre los estantes de libros, dejándome completamente aturdido, de solo notar que a pesar de su constante expresión ogro, pareciera que igualmente podía tener su lado lindo.

_¿Había pensado que Uchiha-san era lindo? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo?!_

Sacudiendo mis pensamientos, me dirigí a mi meta: Buscar un lugar donde ponernos a trabajar.

...

Estoy muerto. Nunca había pensado lo cansador que podía ser, estar sumergidos dos horas de corrido en toda la historia del barroco. Creo que hasta la rayita de mi trasero tendré que volver a marcarme, ya que Uchiha-san siquiera me dejo moverme para estirar mis piernas. ¿Qué era lindo había pensado? ¡Pues retiro lo dicho!

Esas chicas no lo conocen, no están sentados con él todas las horas de clases, sino verían su mal carácter, lo cruel y molesto que puede ser. Y yo aquí, su victima más cercana.

De solo pensarlo me entra depresión. ¿Por qué no me toco junto a ese ángel de rubios cabellos?

Fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de esa chica confesándosele asalto mis memorias. Las palabras de este...

"_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Siquiera hemos hablado alguna vez? Tsk. No molestes."_

...Uchiha-san no debió ser tan cruel con esa chica... ─ Demonios. Se me salió sin pensarlo. No puede ser, se detuvo. ¿Estará molesto?. Claro que lo esta tonto. Ahora descubrirá que los estabas escuchando. Soy carne muerta.

¿Quizás debería salir corriendo? No era como si hubiera querido irme caminando con el hasta mi casa, así que...tal vez sea mejor salvar mi pellejo. ¿No?

¿Eres un acosador ahora Hyuga? ─ El rubor se instalaba en mis mejillas. _No lo estaba espiando_ le dije. _Era solo que iba pasando por ahí... _─ ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusta alguien, sin siquiera conocerlo?

Estaba estupefacto. De cierta forma estaba en lo cierto, pero...a mi me gusta Naruko-chan y...no la conozco tanto...

¿Ahora me encontraba dudando de lo que siento?

Esas mujeres solo se fijan en mi aspecto. Son todas unas superficiales. No me interesan. ─ No sabía que decirle, porque aunque no me gusten sus palabras, sé que pueden tener algo de veracidad. De pronto la falta de aire llegaba a mí, al tener el rostro de Uchiha-san tan cerca del mío. ¿En que momento había llegado ahí? ─ Ahora veo. Fuiste tú quien escribió eso en el pizarrón. Por eso robaste mis panes...

¡Estaba muerto! El rojo ahora ocupaba toda mi cara. Me había descubierto yo solo, y todo por no poder quedarme callado. Adiós Naruko-chan, no podre decirte lo que siento por ti.

¡Sasuke! ─ Con asombro noto como quien hace segundos estaba cerca de mí, ahora enfocaba su vista en la persona recién llegada. Era un hombre mayor, que me causa el mismo estremecimiento que mi progenitor. Aunque a Uchiha-san no parece afectarle. ─ ¿Se puede saber porque no fuiste a la cita que se te concertó?

¿Cita? ¿Cita a ciegas? ¿Podría ser eso?. No sabía que aún en estos tiempos eso se utilizaba.

Te he dicho que esas cosas no me interesan ─ Estaba impresionado como este le respondía sin siquiera inmutarse. Si fuera yo, estaría hecho un mar de nervios, acatando todo lo dicho. ─ Además tengo novio, y es este chico que esta a mi lado.

Mis pensamientos y alabanzas hacia Uchiha-san fueron cortados de improvisto. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Novio? ¿Quién? ¿Yo?. Debía ser una broma. Si, una no muy buena, pero broma al fin y al cabo. ¿Debería reírme?

¿Crees que fingiendo homosexualidad te escaparas? No me hagas reír niñato. ─ Respondía el mayor con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro. Estaba claro que era mentira. Una mentira bien mentirosa. Mírenme, si hasta en mis pensamientos balbuceo de los nervios y vergüenza.

No es una mentira viejo, y te lo probare. ─ ¿Probar? ¿Probar que...? ¿A que se refiere...?

De improvisto fui tomado del rostro y acercado al de Uchiha-san. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos de manera suave. ¿Era su lengua la que estaba ahora dentro de mi boca?.

¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?! ¡Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 2:-**

**Notas Dark:- **_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Es mi primer yaoi como saben, y espero estar haciéndolo bien._

_Alguien me pregunto si Naruko y Sakura eran yuris, y si, lo son. Pero como sé que muchos fans del yaoi no son fans del yuri, no saldrá mucho de ellas._

_Well...Aun no descarto lo del lemon, menos ahora que me he puesto a ver yaois más fuertes. Podría intentarlo más adelante, cuando lea unos cuantos fics yaois también._

_Me preguntaron también que animes/mangas yaoi he visto? Pues mi favorito por supuesto: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (Amo la pareja principal, en especial cuando estaban en el instituto). Vi otros como: Junjou romántica, Loveless (que no esta terminado u.u), Okane ga nai (que tampoco esta terminado u.u). De por si trato de buscar parejas donde uno se vea más femenino que el otro jejeje. Si saben de otros así, me lo dicen porfis. _

_Kisses, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 3

Que hermoso día. Las nubes blancas adornan el hermoso cielo azul. Las aves llenan el ambiente con sus bellas melodías, y hoy siento que por fin mi princesa vendrá a rescatarme de este lúgubre castillo en el cual estoy encerrado.

Se preguntaran quien soy. Pues soy nada más y nada menos que el príncipe Hyuga Hinata. Hijo del rey Hyuga Hiashi, gobernante del país de la perla blanca, el cual se mantiene dormido hasta que mi princesa venga rescatarme con un beso de amor, liberándolos del hechizo de la malvada bruja.

Estoy seguro que hoy aparecerá, que esa chica que esta destinada a ser mi mujer vendrá a librarme de mi sufrimiento.

Un ruido me saca de mis cavilaciones. Era la puerta, el momento había llegado y no podía controlar mi palpitar.

Como toda una escena de cuentos me recuesto en mi lecho, esperando con los ojos cerrados que ese ser me brinde su calor en un cálido beso. Estaba ansioso, nervioso porque ocurriese. Podía sentirle junto a mi, su respirar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Temía delatarme al sentir unos enormes deseos de morder mi labio inferior de los nervios., porque mi corazón cada vez latía con más intensidad, porque mi ansiedad estaba apunto de hacer que abriese los ojos.

Pero la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos me saco de mis pensares, transportándome en un mundo de ensueño, donde ella y yo éramos felices juntos, donde nuestros hijos corrían por los verdes prados mientras la fauna del lugar nos daba la bienvenida.

Desde hoy eres mi novio. ─ Mis blancas orbes se abrieron de prisa al escuchar un tono ronco de voz. Sin duda no era una chica, no era mi destinada mujer de cabellos rubios. Los colores subieron de golpe a mis mejillas al ver una sonrisa torcida en el rostro de un apuesto chico de cabello negro.

U-Uchiha-san... ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ─ No tuve tiempo para balbucear nada más, puesto que él nuevamente estaba cerca mio.

No temas Hyuga. Seré cuidadoso ─ ¡¿Qué?! No, esto no podía ser. ¿Por qué sigue acercándose? ¡No! ¡Que no se acerque! ¡Naruko-chan, ayuda!

...

Abrazando mis piernas en plena azotea seguía estremeciéndome por la pesadilla de esta mañana, por el sudor que había envuelto mi cuerpo tras despertar en un grito.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Desde que mi compañero de banco Uchiha Sasuke me había dado un beso en pleno portón del instituto, no he logrado borrarme la escena de mi mente, al punto que llegue a soñar con él.

Aun no puedo recordar como me fui a mi casa esa tarde. Estoy seguro que era un zombi andante, que la gente me miraba extraño, porque mi conciencia estaba extraviada en algún lugar.

No supe como reaccionar ante lo sucedido. Era como si mi conciencia hubiera quedado apagada desde lo pasado. ¿Era posible morir en vida?. Ese chico había robado unos cuantos años de mi existencia.

Ahora que estoy en el instituto, no se como enfrentarle. En el instante en que esa tarde se atrevió a robarme mi primer beso, solo atine a ponerme rojo y salir corriendo, obviando incluso a ese hombre quien nos había estado observando igual de asombrado que yo.

No se como enfrentar a Uchiha-san... ─ Murmure mientras me agachaba para acurrucarme en el suelo, con mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Había sido mi primer beso, aquel que tenía guardado para Naruko-chan.

¿Por qué lo habría hecho? ¿Por qué podría haber dicho era su novio? ¿Acaso era posible que él bateara para el otro lado, que yo le gustase?. Mis pómulos se encendieron de solo pensarlo.

¡¿Por qué me sonrojo por un chico?! ─ Levante un poco la voz debido a lo consternado que me hallaba, logrando solo que mi incomodidad se viese acrecentada, que mis nervios y vergüenza no me abandonasen.

**... **

Al final tuve que coger fuerzas de no se donde entrar a mi salón y enfrentar a ese demonio robador de labios. Por todos los medios evite mirarle a la cara. No porque estuviese enfadado o algo (Aunque lo estaba un poco), sino porque sabía que recordaría el suceso, que mi rostro reflejaría la vergüenza que sentía.

Era mi primer beso, mi preciado primer beso...¡Robado por un chico!. Lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos de solo recordarlo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?.

Al sonar el timbre anunciando el termino de la segunda hora de clases, la voz oscura de mi compañero de banco se hizo escuchar, causando un estremecimiento en mi ser. Aún no me atrevía a enfrentar su mirada, por lo que permanecí petrificado y sin despegar la vista de mi cuaderno.

Tenemos que hablar Hyuga. No puedes seguir evitándome. ─ Nuevamente lo pasado asalto mis pensares, provocando que mi cuerpo comenzase a transpirar de los nervios, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Lo escuche gruñir por bajo mientras se paraba, más yo seguí igual, intentando por todos los medios de evitar mirarle. ─ Tsk. Te estaré esperando atrás del gimnasio para hablar. Si no vienes, atente a las consecuencias.

Trague grueso al escucharle, al notar como desaparecía tras cruzar la puerta del salón. Estaba acabado. Tenía un poco de miedo también, porque no sabía como enfrentarle, como recibir lo que tuviese que decirme.

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes Hinata-kun? ─ Una voz preocupada atrajo mi atención. Venía de mi espalda, y al voltear me encontré con los ojos verdes de Sakura-san, la cual me sonreía con amabilidad. Bajando mi mirada negué ante su interrogante. Me daba mucha vergüenza lo ocurrido, así que era imposible que se lo dijese a alguien y no morir de pena en el intento. ─ Sabes. Sasuke-kun puede ser muy insensible a veces.

Apretando mis puños sobre mi regazo me anime a hablar, aunque aún no lograba levantar mi rostro, porque me delataría si lo hacía, estaba seguro de eso.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ─ Le consulte de manera muy suave. Asintiendo ella me dijo que por supuesto. Me anime a continuar, aun cuando mis pómulos comenzaban a mostrar color. ─ Esto... ¿A Uchiha-kun le gustan los hombres?

El silencio nos inundo, al punto de que llego a pasar por mi mente que no me había escuchado, que quizás lo había preguntado muy bajito. Pero en el momento en que la escuche reír, supe que no había sido así. Estaba avergonzado, y eso que no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido la tarde de ayer.

¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso? ─ La escuche decir al calmar sus carcajadas. Nuevamente el beso asalto mis memorias, logrando inquietarme, que mi timidez se hiciera presente. No se si lo noto, pero ya más calmada prosiguió. ─ Yo no lo creo. Más bien pienso que Sasuke-kun es asexual. Jamás le he visto poner atención a alguien del sexo opuesto, o de su mismo sexo.

**... **

Los vocablos de mi compañera de curso rondaron en mi mente durante todo el camino hacía el destino que Uchiha-san había trazado para mi.

Ella parecía conocerle mejor que yo, así que supuse que debía ser de esa manera. Pero aún estaba ese beso, sus palabras.

"_Además tengo novio, y es este chico que esta a mi lado"_

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios al no encontrar respuesta alguna.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, al visualizar al chico con quien había soñado esta mañana, mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad sin entender por qué. ¿Qué tantos nervios podía causarme? No creo que se atreva a besarme nuevamente, ¿o si?. Tenía miedo de acercarme, de lo que pudiese decirme.

Quería huir, escapar de la realidad que estaba viviendo, aunque eso ya fue imposible cuando sentí sus ojos negros sobre los míos. Armándome de valor me acerque lentamente, como si fuera al matadero, a mi fin.

Te tardaste Hyuga. ─ ¿Cómo no me iba a tardar? Después de lo que me hizo ayer, no se como puede actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras yo me muero de la vergüenza. ─ Iré directo al grano. Quiero que seas mi novio.

Los colores subieron de golpe a mis pómulos. ¿Se me estaba declarando?. Mi palpitar nuevamente comenzaba a tornarse violento. No pude decir nada. Nuevamente estaba en shock. Pero mientras permanecía observándolo con mis mejillas ruborizadas, pude captar algo en su mirar. Estaba seguro que había algo más. ¿Podía ser lo mismo que reflejaba, cuando se quedaba a veces viendo a la distancia?.

¿Por qué me preocupaba por eso?. No lo sabía, pero sentía, algo me impulsaba a no negarme ante su extraña petición.

Avergonzado baje mi rostro. No estaba seguro de mis pensares, de lo que deseaba hacer.

...¿P-Porque...? ¿Por qué quiere...? ─Mi suave hablar debido a lo expresado, se vio cortado por su firme tono de voz, descolocándome nuevamente.

Porque me gustas. ─ Nadie nunca me había dicho algo como eso, y no sabía como llamar a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, más no pude seguir enfrentando sus ojos negros, los cuales me habían estado observando sin siquiera pestañar. ─ Eres alguien bastante simple y callado, sin contar lo torpe que eres, pero me divierte tu manera de ser.

Estaba jaque mate, con mi rostro completo ardiendo en llamas, balbuceando solo monosílabos.

**... **

No se porque no me pude negar. No se en que estaba pensando, si a mi me gusta Naruko-chan. Pero al verle a sus ojos negros, estaba seguro que ocultaba algo, que debía aceptar sus sentimientos.

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios mientras terminaba mi tarea de aritmética. Hace media hora que me hallaba desarrollándola en la soledad de mi habitación, tratando por todos los medios de solo concentrarme en mis estudios, de borrarme lo ocurrido de la memoria.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta de mi alcoba me hicieron salir de mis memorias, visualizando a mi pequeña hermana de solo seis años entrar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hermano, tengo hambre. ─ Es verdad. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas, debo preparar la cena para esta noche, padre no se a que hora ira a llegar.

Desde que mi madre falleció, padre jamás fue el mismo, tampoco dura mucho en sus trabajos, por eso mismo intento ayudar en todo lo que puedo, incluso trabajando los fines de semana en un café como mesero, para así ayudar en lo que sea posible.

Ha sido difícil para todos, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi pequeña hermana Hanabi, me da las fuerzas para seguir, para continuar esforzándome y así protegerle.

¿Qué te gustaría cenar Hanabi-chan? ─ Le pregunto mientras acaricio sus cabellos, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa. ─ ¿Qué te parece ramen?

Asintiendo ella me dice que si, y yo solo puedo sonreírle de igual manera.

**...**

Agotado agradezco que ya sea viernes, que solo será un día más de clara vergüenza ante la relación que acabo de comenzar con ese morocho de oscura mirada. Después de todo aún no se como actuar ahora que somos eso, menos porque ambos somos hombres.

Sé que esa persona tiene muchas chicas que le siguen, incluso me atrevería a decir que puede que chicos también, y si se llegasen a enterar, cabe de más decir que seré carne muerta, que todos desearan un pedazo de mí.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Cuando yo solo quería mi cuento de hadas con esa despampanante rubia de ojos azules. ¿Por qué acepte? ¿Por qué no le dije que me gustaba alguien más?.

Me intriga, ¿verdad?. Su mirada, lo que oculta en ella, esa soledad que logra percibirse.

Hinata ─ Una voz conocida me saca de mis cavilaciones, provocando que buscase con curiosidad de donde provenía, deteniendo mi mirar en un auto deportivo color negro, visualizando en el asiento del piloto a ese chico que estaba en mis pensamientos. Inconscientemente sus pómulos se tiñeron rosa pálido, mucho más al notar como sonreía ladinamente al notar el cambio en mí. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo en ese lugar, si este no era el camino que él tomaba para ir a clases? ─ Sube. Iremos juntos.

Al oírle negué frenéticamente, completamente avergonzado porque aún no sabía como proceder con esa persona, con esta relación. Estoy seguro que nuevamente capto mis ganas de escapar de ese lugar, de ese momento incomodo, puesto que se bajo de su lujoso auto para acercarse y coger mi brazo. No pude decir o reclamar nada, puesto que su expresión molesta no me dejo. Solo pude sentarme a su lado, con mi rostro cabizbajo en un intento por esconder lo que estaba expresando, mi timidez.

Una vez que arranco el auto, me arme de valor para consultarle, aun cuando no me atrevía a enfrentar su semblante.

U-Uchiha-san... ¿Que esta haciendo a...? ─ Mis palabras fueron cortadas de improvisto por su tono neutro, causando que diera un respingo en mi asiento.

Sasuke. Llámame por mi nombre ─ La impresión llegaba a mis blancas orbes al escucharle. Era cierto. Ahora que éramos eso debería llamarle por su nombre. Fue en ese momento que me percate del instante en que me llamo. Él me había llamado por mi nombre, no por mi apellido como siempre. ─ ¿Acaso es extraño que vaya a buscar a mi pareja, para que asistamos juntos a clases?

Mi cara tomo un rojo intenso ante lo oído. No podía decirme algo como eso así sin más. ¿Cómo espera que reaccione o diga?. Ahora mucho menos me atrevo a verle. Que vergüenza.

Su risa esta vez me saco de mis cavilaciones, invitándome a verle aún con estas emociones plasmadas en mi rostro. ¿Nuevamente se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Acaso le gustaba incomodarme?

Irritado dirigí mi atención a la ventana que estaba a mi derecha, tratando de ignorar lo extraño que me estaba sintiendo. Jamás espere estar una situación como esta, y menos con alguien de mi mismo sexo. Dios. Aún no se como actuar a su lado.

Iremos a mi casa después de clases. ─ En el momento en que iba a reclamar, a decir que debía llegar pronto por mi pequeña hermana, sus vocablos me volvieron a interrumpir. ─ Terminaremos el trabajo de artes. No me hagas arrastrarte hasta allá.

Estaba perdido con un chico tan gruñón y egocéntrico como este. No me iba a quedar de otra que llamar a mi vecina, para que Hanabi se quede allá hasta que llegue.

Desganado solo asentí. No tenía derecho a replica. Yo mismo me había metido en este saco de once varas.

¿Qué deseaba averiguar que lo que ocultaba en su triste mirar?. Pero que burro que soy.

Apuesto lo que sea a que se me ven las orejas de asno, estoy seguro.

**...**

Bueno. El día transcurrió como es normal. Todo fue tranquilo, sin cambiar nada de lo habitual, incluyendo también mis pies izquierdos en educación física, y a Sasuke-kun burlándose con esa característica sonrisa suya que me desespera. Todo porque él es excelente en toda clase de deportes, no debería de burlarse de los más desafortunados, de los que llegamos tarde a la repartición de talentos atléticos.

Lo importante es que tuvo sus recompensas, porque al no durar mucho en las quemadas, pude quedarme viendo a las chicas practicar la barra, apreciando así a mi bella Naruko-chan, que al igual que yo, termino de muy mala manera. Pero lo que más me agrada de ella, lo que siempre me enamora, es que a pesar de lo mal que le van esas cosas, siempre se empeña hasta que lo logra. Es alguien muy fuerte, tal como yo quisiera serlo.

Entra al auto Hinata ─ Mi atención se poso en el chico que estaba parado en la puerta de su auto negro deportivo. Mis pómulos se tornaron rosa intenso de solo sentir su mirada.

Aún recuerdo lo pasado, cuando debíamos bañarnos...

"_¡Suficiente todos, pueden irse a las duchas! ─ La voz de mi profesor de gimnasia me saco de mi embelesamiento. Debía ir a ducharme, para terminar con este día de clases._

_Al entrar al vestidor como siempre, no se porque mis blancas orbes fueron a parar a donde se hallaba Sasuke-kun, mucho menos entiendo que estaba haciendo sonrojándome por verle sin su camiseta deportiva, por apreciar sus pectorales y abdominales bien definidos. _

_¡¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?!. _

_Sacudiendo mí cabeza trate de apartar esos extraños sentires de mí ser, para dirigirme así a mi casillero y buscar mis prendas para cambiarme._

_Debía concentrarme en mis cosas, no verme afectado tanto por las extrañezas de ese tipo, por lo que supuestamente somos ahora._

_Así era. No estaba afectado, nada pasaba, todo era por mi estúpida personalidad tímida, por nada más._

_Eres más blanco que yo Hinata. ─ Los colores nuevamente subían a mis mejillas al sentirle atrás de mi, al notar que no había nadie con nosotros en los casilleros. Todos debían hallarse ya en las duchas. Si, podía oírlos en ese lugar. ─ ¿No piensas terminar de desvestirte?_

_Avergonzado voltee para encararle, solo para ser recibido por su completa desnudez. No dure mucho tiempo viéndole. Mi cara estaba completamente roja, ¿es que no había nada de pudor en esa persona?._

_Su risa volvía a hacerse presente. Sin duda le gustaba meterse conmigo, provocar esto en mí, y yo como siempre caía en sus juegos._

_P-Por favor Sasuke-kun, cúbrase con algo. ─ Murmure por bajo mientras mis manos se aferraban a mis pantalones, contrariado por todo esto. _

_Se supone que debemos bañarnos ─ Me dijo demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su calidez desde mi espalda. Ahora si que estaba nervioso. ─ ¿O piensas hacerlo con la ropa puesta, Hinata? _

_Estaba molestándome eso ya lo se, y lo estaba logrando. No podía evitar la tensión de mi cuerpo al notarle tan cerca, al percibir su cálido aliento sobre la piel blanca de mi cuello._

_A-Alguien puede vernos. S-Si esta tan cerca... ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mi cuando lo sentí voltearme, al quedar frente a frente, perdido en su oscura mirada. Inconscientemente baje mi mirar ante la vergüenza, solo para que mi cara se tornase más roja al visualizar su sexo. No dure mucho viéndole, solo atine a desviar mi rostro avergonzado, sin comprender que estaba pasando conmigo, ya que no era la primera vez que veía a uno de mis compañeros desnudo. Todos nos bañábamos juntos por Dios. ¿Por qué ahora me venía a sentir de esta forma?_

_Su mano tomando mi mentón me saco de mis cavilaciones, me invito a posar mi atención completamente en su persona, en lo cerca que estaba nuevamente._

_¿Te parezco alguien a quien le interese lo que opinen los demás? ─ Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba claro que no. Si hubiera sido así, jamás hubiera hecho algo como lo que hizo la tarde de ayer, incluso ahora mismo... ─ ¿No estoy en mi derecho? _

_Mordiendo mi labio inferior de los nervios, intente mirar a cualquier parte menos hacia quien estaba frente mío, cada vez más cerca. ¿Es que pensaba...?_

_Esperaremos a que se vayan todos para bañarnos. ─ Murmuro de manera ronca mientras me soltaba, para luego irse a sentar a una de las bancas que se hallaban en ese lugar. ─ ¿Qué? ¿Aún piensas bañarte vestido? ¿Debería terminar de sacarte la ropa yo mismo?_

_Ante lo escuchado voltee rápidamente hacía mi casillero. No entendía que quería al esperar a que todos se marcharan, al estar completamente solos en las regaderas. Mis nervios se acrecentaban con cada segundo, de solo sentir su negras orbes sobre mi espalda, esperando. _

_Pronto los demás fueron llegando para comenzar a vestirse e irse al salón de clases. Mientras yo lentamente intentaba hacer tiempo para desvestirme por completo, aunque claro que no pude hacerlo por mucho, porque ya al verse completamente vacío el lugar, no tuve mas opción que terminar de sacar mi ultima prenda, cubriéndome velozmente con la toalla mis partes intimas, todo bajo la supervisión de mi compañero y actual novio, Sasuke Uchiha; el cual ahora que todos se habían marchado, comenzó a acercarse a mi lentamente._

_Nos divertiremos un rato. ─ Avergonzado y aún sin comprender me arrastro de la mano hacía las duchas. Un pequeño grito escapo de mis labios al sentir de pronto la fría pared de azulejos blancos tocar mi espalda. Mi impresión fue tanta, que la toalla que antes había cubierto mi intimidad ahora yacía en el suelo. Mis ojos blancos no podían dejar de ver con asombro a quien me tenía ahora acorralado en ese lugar, ambos completamente desnudos sin decir palabra alguna._

_Fue así como el silencio nos rodeo por unos segundos, que para mi comenzaban a ser eternos._

_¿S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ Me arme de valor para hablarle, solo para ser callado por sus labios sobre los míos. No sabía que estaba pasando, me había pillado tan desprevenido, que me tarde en responder a su beso. Se sentía extrañamente bien el roce de su lengua con la mía, la calidez de su mano sobre mi mejilla. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, y eso no podía ser. Lo aparte lo suficiente como para que cortáramos el beso, para observarnos mientras respirábamos pesadamente. _

_No temas Hyuga, seré cuidadoso ─ Esos vocablos yo los conocía. ¡Eran los mismos de mi sueño!. Mis mejillas nuevamente se teñían de rojo, causando que él sonriera ladinamente, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante lo que podía suceder."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 3:-**

**Notas Dark:-**

_Hi Queridos lectores. Y si, me decidí cambiar el rating del fic. Habrá escenas de lemon, asique están advertidos xD_

_**AishaUchiha:**__ Loveless esta en manga, y esta mas avanzado. Yo no lo pille completo, y por lo que leí por ahí, no esta finalizado. Okane ga nai esta mas avanzado en el manga también, pero tampoco esta completo. Además que tuve que buscarlo en ingles, porque estaba mas avanzado en ese idioma u.u. Gravitation intente verlo, pero no me gusto xD_

_**Guest:**__ Es que Takano la lleva!. Aunque me encanta Onodera y su nerviosismo, es tan tierno y divertido jejeje._

_**sasuhinas fan:**__ Boku no pico? No se si verlo. En todas partes siempre molestan ese anime, porque dicen que es traumante. Me da como miedo verlo xD. Gracias por recomendarme "Hey! Class president", me gusto mucho!. Vi el anime y luego el manga. ¿Este no esta completo verdad?. El otro que me dijiste aun no lo veo. Veré si esta semana me hago algo de time para darle una miradita._

_**angel uchiha hyuga:**__ No salio el link de la autora u.u_

_**KanonAC:**__ Hi!. Gracias por recomendarme esos yaois!. __Ya vi papa to kiss in the dark y sex pistols. __Muy Buenos los dos! Me gustaron mucho n.n. Los otros de ese mangaka aun no logro verlos por tiempo, pero apenas pueda los buscare. Gracias!_

_**Adelice G: **__Gracias por recomendarme love stange. Me gusto mucho!. Pero no lo encontré completo. ¿Esta terminado?_

_**Guest:**__ Gracias por la recomendación, lo anote en mis yaois pendientes. A penas tenga algo de time, me deleitare viéndolo kukuku._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Mi happy que me sigan en mis locuras como estas jejeje. Todo un reto para mi, pero no me dejare vencer. Igual ya tengo varias escenas en mente, incluso una segunda temporada con la aparición de un tercero en discordia. A ver si dan en el blanco de quien podría ser kukuku. _

_Yo les recomiendo el manga yaoi llamado __**"Little Butterfly"**__. Es muy bueno. Tiene una trama EXELENTE. No se arrepentirán._

_Cuídense mucho_

_Besitos_

_Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

**Dark Amy-chan **


	5. Chapter 4

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 4

Estaba nervioso, igual o quizás más que cuando estoy cerca de Naruko-chan. Él no ha dicho nada desde que dijo que me subiera a su auto, y yo no se realmente como comportarme después de lo ocurrido en las duchas.

Bajando mi rostro sumido en la vergüenza, aún no puedo creer que mi cuerpo me traicionara de esa forma, que reaccionara a las caricias de este chico. Me siento tan avergonzado, como si hubiera traicionado mi amor por Naruko-chan. Pero a pesar de sentirme de esa manera, no puedo borrar esos sentires de mi cuerpo.

¿Acaso esa es su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos?

"_Eres mas sensible de lo que creía, Hinata"_

El rubor se esparció a todo mi rostro, tanto que podía sentir hasta mis oídos calientes. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas? ¿Cómo pudo tocarme ahí, hacer que me...?. Apretando mis puños me enterré más en el asiento, esperando quizás que este me tragase o algo parecido.

¿Tanto te gustó, que sigues recordándolo? ─ Al escucharle mi rostro se puso como un tomate bien maduro. ¿Acaso leía la mente, que sabia que estaba pensando?. Nuevamente se estaba riendo de mí, de lo que provocaban sus vocablos en mi persona.

N-No vuelva a hacer algo como eso. Alguien pudo vernos. ─ Aún con los colores en mi pómulos, me atreví a posar los ojos en el, apreciando así su acostumbrada sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Entonces esta bien que lo hagamos donde nadie pueda vernos? ─ Ese chico era increíble. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello?. Me sentía más que avergonzado, nervioso porque lo volviese a hacer. ─ ¿Qué sucede? No puedes negar que lo disfrutabas.

Bajando mi rostro intentaba ocultar el hecho de que estaba en lo cierto. Por mucha pena que sienta, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su toque, a los movimientos de su mano. Incluso en estos momentos aún siento cosquilleo en las partes que toco. Sacudiendo mi cabeza me dije a mi mismo que eso no podía ser, que debía olvidarme de lo que estaba expresando.

_Este hombre no solo robo mi primer beso, sino que...hizo que me corriera en su mano. _─ Estaba perdido. Esto era algo que me iba a marcar siempre, estaba seguro de eso. Ambos somos chicos, y el actúa como si fuera de lo mas normal.

Tras tomar un largo respiro, me dije internamente que debía calmarme, que no cayera en su juego. El solo buscaba provocarme, disfrutaba ponerme de esta manera, estaba seguro.

**...**

La casa de Sasuke-kun era bastante amplia, muy del estilo masculino, como si solo hombres viviesen en ese lugar. A pesar de que todo esta impecable y ordenado, no existe ese toque que solo una mujer sabe dar. El recuerdo de mi progenitora asalto mis pensares, llenándome de una incontrolable amargura.

Sube al segundo piso. Mi habitación es la del fondo. No hay forma de que te equivoques. ─ La voz del dueño de casa me saco de mis pensares. Asintiendo le vi alejarse para luego posar mi atención en la escalera. Teniendo el living desocupado, ¿Por qué debíamos estar en su dormitorio?. Mis mejillas nuevamente se tornaron rosa pálido al recordar lo sucedido en las regaderas.

Negué intensamente ante esos recuerdos. Debían alejarse de mi mente, porque si no él se daría cuenta de lo que estaba provocándome su sola presencia, que nuevamente estaba pensando en lo que me hizo.

Al llegar a su alcoba su aroma llego a mí logrando estremecerme. ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en esas cosas?. No era que me desagradase su olor, al contrario. Es solo que no venía al caso, porque aunque seamos pareja, a mí...me gusta otra persona. Debería estar recordando la fragancia de Naruko-chan, no el olor de un hombre, menos el de este malvado demonio ladrón de primeros besos.

¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? ─ Una voz muy cerca proveniente de mi espalda me hizo saltar levemente dé la impresión. Al voltear mis ojos blancos lo primero que vieron fue esa sonrisa ladina de mi novio, causando que diera un paso hacía delante inconscientemente, avergonzado. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme eso? Ahora estoy más atento de todo lo que hace o dice. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que salte arriba tuyo?

Negué por bajo ante sus vocablos. Aún con estas extrañas sensaciones en mi ser, cumplí con su petición. Ahora solo con mi camisa escolar y corbata sobre la parte superior de mi cuerpo, me quede parado en medio del lugar sin saber que hacer o decir. Condenado demonio Uchiha. Me había marcado con su actuar, con su toque. Ahora estar solos creo que siempre me traerá esos recuerdos.

Eres muy interesante, ¿lo sabías? ─ ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Me había estado observando en silencio todo el tiempo que tarde en sacarme la prenda?. Mi corazón comenzó a latir intensamente. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía algo como eso. No sabía como reaccionar. ─ Aun cuando somos pareja, o que hicimos eso en las duchas, sigues comportándote así.

¿Se refiere acaso a mi timidez? ¿Cómo espera que reaccione, si me masturbo en las regaderas del instituto? Yo jamás habría hecho eso en ese sitio, y menos con otro hombre.

_"No temas Hyuga, seré cuidadoso ─ Esos vocablos yo los conocía. ¡Eran los mismos de mi sueño!. Mis mejillas nuevamente se teñían de rojo, causando que él sonriera ladinamente, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera ante lo que podía suceder._

_N-No, espere S-Sas... ─ Las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta al sentirle tomar mi sexo, al notar como frotaba la punta con su pulgar. La vergüenza se instalo en mis pómulos por el calor que estaba despertando en mí, porque mi ser estaba respondiendo a su suave toque. Apreté mis dientes para evitar soltar algún gemido, intentando contener los espasmos que estaba provocando en mí._

_Se sentía bien y no debía ser así. En vez de estar inclinándome hacía su persona como lo estoy haciendo, debería estar apartándole, salir corriendo de este lugar sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo permanezco aquí de pie, con estas piernas mías que tiemblan debido al placer que su mano me estaba brindando, moviéndose arriba y abajo en toda mi longitud._

_¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Te gusta como se siente? ─ Escuchaba sus palabras a lo lejos. Todos mis sentidos se hallaban perdidos en su toque, en como no tardaría en explotar en miles de estrellas. ¿Cómo podía estar aceptando esto? ¿Dónde estaba mi amor por Naruko-chan? ─ Te hare sentir aún mejor._

_La sorpresa se instalo en mis facciones al percibir como me hacia apoyarme nuevamente en aquellos cerámicos. Mis pómulos se llenaron de color nuevamente al verle acercarse, al apreciar como el movimiento de su mano tomaba más rapidez. La tensión lleno cada centímetro de mi piel. Estaba nuevamente tan sumido en las sensaciones que estaba causándome, que en el momento en que unió nuestros labios, no tarde en responderle, en buscar su lengua con ahínco para que batallase con la mía hasta ya no poder. Pero en el momento en que se corto aquella batalla sin un ganador, su boca fue depositando pequeños besos sobre mi cuello, besando mi yugular y bajando entre lamidas y mordidas._

_Mis manos cayeron hacia cada lado de mi cuerpo, tratando por todos los medios de sujetarme a esos azulejos a mi espalda, más al sentir como sus labios habían bajado hasta uno de mis pezones, para morderlo y lamerlo a gusto. Era demasiado calor, incontenible para mí. Sentía que pronto llegaría a mi límite, que terminaría justo como él quería._

_D-Detente por f-favor, no puedo...no podre contener...─ Apreté mis dientes al notar como tras mis vocablos su mano se movía inclusive con más velocidad. Podía sentir como mis piernas ya no podían sostener más el peso de mi cuerpo. Iba a soltarlo, me iba a venir en su mano y no podía evitarlo. _

_No te contengas, suéltalo todo. ─ En la neblina del calor le escuche decirme aquello de manera ronca, muy cerca e íntimamente, demandante pero sutil. Atrayente. _

_No pude detenerlo por más tiempo. En un contenido gruñido estalle en placer, derramando mi semilla en su mano, en parte de nuestros cuerpos. Tras aquello no pude mantenerme por más tiempo, cayendo con mis piernas flexionadas a sus pies, sintiendo entre respiraciones como el agua seguía deslizándose sobre nosotros, sobre la calidez de mí ser._

_Esa ha sido una buena expresión, tu rostro y cuerpo completamente entregados. ─ El rubor se esparció a cada centímetro de mi cara, podía sentirlo aun cuando todo mi interior se encontraba ardiendo por lo ocurrido. Aquello se vio incrementado al verle agacharse frente a mí, al sentir como tomaba mi mentón para que le mirase. ─ __Eres mas sensible de lo que creía, Hinata"_

Sacudiendo mi cabeza suavemente intente apartar esas memorias de mi mente. Por más que ansiaba concentrarme en el trabajo, en buscar entre estos libros la información necesaria, esas escenas seguían apareciendo como flashes, impidiendo mi concentración.

Tras un suspiro tome entre mis manos otro de los libros de Uchiha-san. Debía concentrarme en lo que pidió el profesor, no en cosas pervertidas, y menos en una persona de mi mismo sexo.

Cuando llegues a tu casa, no se te olvide ocultar la marca en tu cuello. ─ Sin comprender levante mis ojos hacía quien estaba en frente mío. Sin interés él señalo con uno de sus dedos una parte de su cuello, por donde se hallaba la yugular. Inconscientemente mi mano se dirigió a esa parte, ruborizándome nuevamente al recordar sus besos en ese lugar. ¡¿Se había atrevido a dejarme una marca?!

Rápidamente me puse de pie. Debía verla con mis propios ojos, saber que tan grande o que tan notoria era. Sin perder tiempo fije mi vista en quien ahora me observaba con un eje de diversión, provocando mis deseos de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era un demonio. Pero me contuve, no era momento para eso, debía ponerle atención a esa supuesta marca.

El baño es la primera puerta a la derecha. ─ Al menos me evito la vergüenza de consultarle, de poder hallar las palabras correctas para consultarle y no volver a memorizar el momento en que aquello ocurrió.

Mis pies se movieron solos hacia la salida, tan rápido como nunca había llegado al sitio en cuestión. Respire profundamente al situarme frente al lavamanos, donde estaba el espejo del botiquín. Con mis ojos cerrados trate de calmarme, de alentarme diciendo que seguro era otra broma de este molesto chico. ¿Por qué me habría de dejar algo como eso?. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al recordar, de solo pensar en sus vocablos de la otra vez. A él no le importa lo que otros digan, por lo que es seguro que no le interesa si los demás se enteran de nuestra relación.

N-No. Son ideas mías. No puede ser verdad. ─ El calor de un cuerpo atrás mío me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones, causando que abriese mis parpados, encontrándome con la figura de mi novio reflejada en ese espejo. Mis pómulos volvían a tomar color al notar su cercanía, al sentir la calidez de su aliento en mi blanco cuello. ¡¿Cómo podía provocar esas emociones en mi cuerpo, un chico?!

No podía estar nervioso por un hombre, por sentirle lamer nuevamente ese lugar. Simplemente no podía, claro que no. No, **nunca**.

Avergonzado me di la vuelta para apartarle, intentando por todos los medios recuperar la compostura, que mi corazón se tranquilizase.

Si te gusta, deberías dejarte hacer. ─ ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué si me gusta? No pude enfrentar más esos ojos negros que parecían absorberme lentamente. Más que nada porque no estaba en posición de negarlo. Mi ser aún arde por su toque, por sus besos.

S-Sasuke-kun... ¿Esta acostumbrado a esto...? ─ No pude callarlo por más tiempo. Por mucho que Sakura-san me había dicho que él podría ser asexual, en verdad parecía estar cómodo con este tipo de circunstancias, con acariciar a otro hombre. Fue por eso que en un arranque de valentía enfrente su mirada, esperando en silencio su respuesta. La cual estaba tardando por cierto.

...No. Es la primera vez. Estas cosas jamás me han llamado la atención, hasta ahora. ─Oh no. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa calidez en mi pecho. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Es que en verdad yo le gustaba?. No supe que decir. Siquiera pude seguir enfrentando su oscura mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Esto no estaba bien, para **nada** bien. ─ Parece que mi padre tardara en llegar. ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy?

¿S-Su padre? ¿Acaso se referirá al hombre que conocí el otro día, cuando Uchiha-san robo mi primer beso?. No podía. Ese sujeto me daba miedo. Despide esa aura hostil, tal como mi progenitor años atrás...

L-Lo siento, pero no puedo. ─ Cabizbajo recordé aquellos tiempos de antaño, cuando madre y padre estaban juntos, lo violento que podía ser en ese entonces. Por eso mismo pasó lo que paso, y ahora...todo es diferente. Aún no se si fue para mejor o no. Estuve tan metido en mis recuerdos, en las experiencias dolorosas del pasado, que no me percate de la repentina cercanía de mi _novio. _¿En que momento quede atrapado nuevamente entre su cuerpo y el lavamanos?. Creo que desde ahora su cercanía siempre causara estragos en mí.

¿Temes que te haga algo? ─ Nervioso aparte la mirada hacía un lado. En cierto estaba en lo cierto, así era. Tenía miedo, temor de responder, de dejarme llevar por su calor, por estas nuevas sensaciones que provoca en mí. Pero por otro lado estaba mi deber como hermano. Hanabi estaría sola hasta que llegase padre, y eso no podía ser.

...S-Si, en parte. ─ Le escuche soltar una carcajada por mi sinceridad, causando que el rojo se instalara nuevamente en todo mi rostro. Con dicha vergüenza plasmada en mi ser, proseguí con mi hablar, evitando por todos los medios mirarle directamente, concentrarme en su calor. ─ Pero por otro lado, a-alguien espera mi llegada en casa.

El silencio nos rodeo, momento en que no sabía que hacer o que decir para salir de esta incomodidad, de la prisión de sus brazos. Fue cuando en eso unos golpes en la puerta del baño nos hicieron salir de esa situación. ¿Es que ya no estábamos solos?. Aún con estos sentires en mi interior, la extrañeza se poso en mí. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun sonreía? ¿Es que acaso quería que su padre llegase?

Hermano, ¿estas con alguien?. Vimos los zapatos en la entrada. ─ Mis blancas orbes se posaron en quien ahora se separaba de mí. No podía creer que este demonio tuviese un hermano, y por lo que se escuchaba, era mayor. Ahora si que estaba nervioso. ¿Y si era igual a ese sujeto?. Todo mi ser transpiraba de la angustia.

Pero aquello desapareció cuando Uchiha-kun abría la puerta, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de esa persona que había estado llamando con anterioridad. Él no despedía la misma aura del padre de Sasuke-kun, incluso podía decir que tenía una mirada amable. ¿Enserio eran hermanos?. Si no fuera porque es igual de guapo que...

¡¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?! ¡¿Quién diablos era guapo?!. Esto me esta afectando realmente.

Un aura oscura me rodeo por mis pensamientos, por lo que estaba causando en mí los últimos acontecimientos vividos. Esto no me gustaba para nada. **Jamás **podría agradarme esto.

Jamás de los jamases, y lo repetiré las veces que sean necesarias.

¿Un compañero de curso? ─ Le escuche consultar muy a lo lejos a ese sujeto. Su tono se escuchaba más suave, muy diferente al tono ronco de Sasuke-kun.

Es mi novio. ─ Algo exploto en mí, pude oírlo tras esas palabras. Me estaba derritiendo en ese sitio, ya sentía que mis piernas cederían completamente para mandarme de lleno al piso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decírselo a todo el mundo?!.

¡¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentar la mirada de su pariente ahora?! Como hacerlo sin sucumbir ante la vergüenza que se había instalado nuevamente en mi.

¿Novio? ─ Le escuche decir a esa persona antes de caer una ahogada risa. Sin poder comprender mi atención se centro en su persona, en como aún se carcajeaba por lo soltado. Asustado mi blanca mirada se desvió hacía quien estaba a mi lado, temeroso de que fuese a hacer lo de la otra vez. No sabría si seria capaz de soportar otro de sus besos sin aviso, no delante de otra persona al menos.

Escúchenme. ¿Ahora creo que puedo aceptar sus muestras de afecto cuando estamos solos?. Creo que algo esta mal en mi, definitivamente es así.

Espero no estés dispuesto a besarlo nuevamente Sasuke para demostrarlo. ─ ¿Por qué todos estábamos en el baño? ¿Por qué tenia que llegar el mayor de los Uchiha?. ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer este castigo?!. Que incomodo es todo. Puedo sentir su mirada atravesándome, queriendo pulverizarme por estar aquí en su casa.

Yo no quiero estar aquí, créame señor. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle aquello?. Estas personas me hacen sentir pequeño, más de lo normal.

¡No digas esas cosas Hinata! Eres un hombre, todo un hombre. Uno que se deja toquetear por otro chico, pero macho después de todo. Debo sacar la voz, debo ser fuerte.

E-Esto...─ Mis vocablos fueron cortado por el brazo de Sasuke-kun atrayéndome hacía si. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi espalda. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?. Oh no. Puedo percibir nuevamente la vergüenza en mis facciones.

¿Eso es un chupetón? ─ Ahora si me sentía tambalear en los brazos de esta persona. Su hermano había visto la marca, aquella que Uchiha-san había dejado en mi cuello. Estaba muerto. No solo por el aura asesina de su padre, sino por mi clara timidez. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!. Que alguien me ayude...por favor.

¡Esto ya es el colmo Sasuke! - La voz irritada del papá del nombrado causo que todos centrásemos nuestra atención en el, en lo furioso que lucía. Sí, él es tan tenebroso como lo era mi padre hace tiempo atrás. ─ Basta de niñerías. Mañana tienes que asistir a otra cita que se te concertó.

Vaya viejo. Parece que aún no lo has aceptado. No tengo interés en esas mujeres. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre una vez más? ─ No sabía si tener miedo por lo que pudiese venir, o simplemente caer en mi timidez.

Un golpe me saco de mis cavilaciones, sorprendido de ver la mejilla de Sasuke-kun completamente roja. ¿En verdad se había atrevido a golpear a su propio hijo?. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo un padre podía actuar de esa manera?. Estaba enfadado. Se supone que tu familia debería quererte tal como eres, sin importar tus diferencias o gustos.

Eres una vergüenza para esta familia. ─ La estupefacción se poso en mí. Esas palabras, aquella frase se me hacia tan familiar, tan conocida. El pasado, pensaba que había quedado atrás, pero repentinamente quiere volver a presentarse. No podía aguantar aquello.

¿Llamas a esto familia Fugaku? No me hagas reír. ─ Iba a venir otro golpe, lo sabía, pude apreciar esa expresión de molestia en ese hombre. Ya era suficiente.

Deténgase por favor. ─ Logre pronunciar con toda la determinación que podía, conteniendo con mis manos la fuerza de esa persona. Podía sentir las miradas de todos sobre mí, pero por primera vez no me importo ser el centro de atención, no si era por una causa justa. ─ U-Un padre debería apoyar a su hijo, quererlo por sobre todas las cosas...─ Soltándole apreté mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, dándome las fuerzas para continuar. ─ No importa como sea, ¡Sasuke-kun siempre será Sasuke-kun!.

Padre. Es mejor que lo dejes por hoy. Este chico tiene un punto, ¿no crees? ─ En completo mutismo y con la vista perdida en mis pies, escuche al hermano de mi novio hablar. No quería estar ahí, no deseaba demostrar esta debilidad, este deseo de llorar. Los recuerdos del pasado vuelven a asaltar mis memorias, y no se si pueda detenerlas.

Igual debe asistir mañana. Es mi última palabra. ─ Dicho eso ese sujeto se marcho. Aunque fue así, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en calmarse mi interior?.

Eres una persona interesante chico. ─ ¿Interesante? Era la segunda vez que escuchaba eso el día de hoy, pero no puede estar más lejos de la realidad. Soy bastante normal, alguien demasiado débil y sensible para ser un chico. ─ Ten cuidado hermano. Padre no te lo dejara fácil.

Una vez solos en aquel baño el silencio nos rodeo. Yo aún permanecía cabizbajo, contrariado por todo lo ocurrido. Pensaba que mi familia era complicada, en especial en esos tiempos, pero tal parece que mi mundo había sido muy limitado. Esa persona puede que estuviese sufriendo más que yo. ¿Acaso seria por eso mismo, que su mirada carece muchas veces de vida?

Vamos Hinata, iremos a tu casa. ─ Mi mirar se poso en esa espalda conocida marcharse. Lucía tan firme como siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser así de fuerte? ¿Cómo podía aguantar esa presión de no ser aceptado?.

El trayecto a mi hogar transcurrió en completo mutismo. Supongo que ambos estábamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, en lo ocurrido, en lo que estaba por venir. Pero no me importaba. De cierta manera agradecía este silencio, ya que aún no sabía como actuar, que decir sobre mi interrupción. Sabía que tal vez le debía una disculpa por meterme, porque no tenía derecho a decir algo. Yo no era parte de ellos después de todo.

Gracias por acompañarme Sasuke-kun... ─ Murmure al llegar a la puerta del departamento, a mi hogar. Aún no sabía como actuar del todo, estaba nervioso.

¿Me estas echando Hyuga? Pues que mal, porque pienso quedarme a dormir. ─ Fue imposible que no soltase una exclamación de sorpresa ante tus vocablos, de mirarle entre avergonzado y asombrado. ¿Cómo podía invitarse solo?. Aun no entiendo porque eso me extraña, si yo mejor que nadie se como es. Es una persona completamente egoísta.

Pero fue en ese momento que el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás asalto mis memorias. Quizás era mejor que no estuviese allá, que se despejase de esas malas vibras. Él estaba solo de alguna manera, al igual que yo en esos tiempos...

**...**

La comida transcurrió tranquila, solo interrumpida algunas veces por la tierna voz de mi pequeña hermana, la cual parecía estar completamente fascinada por mi compañero. Supongo que nadie es indiferente a la belleza de Uchiha-kun, y eso la incluye a ella, a una pequeña niña de ocho años.

A sido una verdadera suerte que mi progenitor no llegase temprano esta noche también. Eso me da tranquilidad de alguna forma, ya que quería decir que le estaba yendo bien en ese empleo, que no tendríamos que estar apretados por un tiempo, como tantas veces había ocurrido.

Jamás fue lo mismo, no desde que se marcho...

Ahora por fin nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, preparando todo para irnos a descansar. Por suerte Hanabi-chan no opuso mucha resistencia en irse a dormir temprano, supongo que no quería darle una mala impresión a nuestro invitado. Es demasiado tierna.

Aquí tiene las cobijas. Si quiere más, me avisa. ─ En completo silencio acepto las ropas de cama, colocándolas sobre el futon que había puesto para que durmiese junto a mi cama. Estaba más callado de lo habitual, y aquello de cierta manera lograba preocuparme. En verdad parecía afectarle lo ocurrido con su familia, aun cuando intenta ocultarlo.

Al acostarnos y apagar las luces, el nerviosismo volvía a hacerse presente en mi. No podía concebirlo, que un chico lograse ponerme de ese modo, que de solo tenerlo a unos metros me dificulte conciliar el sueño. ¿Me estaba afectando todo lo que me hacía? ¿O quizás es que lo pasado me hacía empatizar con el?

Todo era tan confuso. Todas las sensaciones, las amarguras y recuerdos, la soledad que se logra percibir...

El sueño parecía querer llegar a mí. Mis ojos pesan cada vez más mientras los recuerdos de este día me asaltan como flashes. Era tan cansado todo, y aún mañana debía levantarme temprano para ir a trabajar.

Pero en el momento en que mis ojos por fin iban tras el anhelado descanso, un peso en mi cama me hizo ponerme alerta, con mis cinco sentidos completamente despiertos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad nuevamente por esa persona, por sentirle colarse bajo las ropas para luego abrazarme por la espalda. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿S-Sasuke-kun? ─ Logre pronunciar con clara timidez, nervioso por el calor que emanaba de mi cuerpo con su sola cercanía.

Déjame dormir así esta noche. No te hare nada. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente ese sentimiento de soledad en mi corazón, esa que podía percibir emanando de su ser. No pude decirle que no, no cuando lo sentía aferrarse con más fuerza, notando como se apoyaba en mi espalda.

...No estas solo... ─ Lo note tensarse ante mis vocablos, logrando que una diminuta sonrisa llena de melancolía se posara en mí. ─...Eso es lo que siempre espere escuchar, hace un tiempo atrás...

No hubo respuesta, más que un extenso silencio, en el cual creía que se había quedado dormido. Mutismo donde mi propia imagen se apropió de mi mente. Esas palabras eran ciertas, en verdad quise decirlas. Yo no tuve a nadie en esos momentos, a nadie más que la imagen lejana de Naruko-chan para darme fuerzas, por eso no quisiera que nadie pasase por eso, por la amargura de estar solo en los momentos en que te sientes morir.

Hinata. ─ La sorpresa volvía a llegar a mí al escucharle decir mi nombre, al percibir en su voz lo afectado que se encontraba. Aunque intentara disimularlo, podía sentirlo. ─ Si hubieses sido chica, no me hubiera molestado hablarte.

¿Qué había dicho? Intente voltearme para aclararlo, pero no me lo permitió. Me mantuvo firme en esa posición, sin poder hacer movimiento alguno. ¿Seria acaso que no deseaba que viese su rostro?.

Duérmete. Estoy cansado. ─ Me ordeno como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Claro. Quizás para él todo esto entre nosotros es así de simple, pero para mi **no** lo es. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora con esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir por sus palabras?.

¿Qué tanto me estaba afectando esta relación?

Va a ser una larga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 4:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hola queridos lectores. Espero estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. Aquí yo me encuentro descansando, aprovechando de escribir lo más que pueda._

_A sido una larga semana, pero tuvo un excelente miércoles con el capitulo del manga. Sasuke e Hinata si tienen un parentesco. Sus líneas sucesorias si están ligadas. Así es. Sin duda fue un magnifico capitulo, que me da más esperanzas en mi hermoso OTP._

_Quiero dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, en especial a todos aquellos que se dan el tiempo para comentar. Ya saben que los reviews alegran a los intentos de escritores como yo._

_Ah. Gracias por las recomendaciones. No saben la cantidad de mangas yaoi que me he visto. Si, estoy completamente pervertida (xD). Y con gusto eh! Jejeje. _

_En el próximo capitulo les dejare otras recomendaciones. Ahora ando con algo de pereza._

_Besitos. _

_Nos estamos leyendo en la conti de __**Esclava Sexual**__, o en la de este fic_

_**DarkAmy-chan **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 5

Calor. Puedo sentir como si estuviera en un sauna. Todo mi cuerpo comienza a arder. Es algo que viene desde a dentro, desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Puedo sentir un suave toque, unos labios recorrer mi cuello con parsimonia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se sentía tan real, tanto que fue imposible no evitar gemir.

Asustado abro mis ojos, encontrándome con esa sonrisa característica de mi novio. Avergonzado me aparte, cubriéndome lo más que podía, sin poder creer que ese sujeto me había bajado los pantalones mientras dormía. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasaba?!

¿Q-Que estaba h-haciendo? ─ Logre articular con clara vergüenza, aun tratando de cubrirme, de mantener la distancia entre nosotros.

No seas escandaloso. Solo estaba ayudándote con tu problema. ─ ¿Mi problema?. Cerrando mis ojos me di un golpe mental. Claro que tenia una erección, soy un hombre. Malditas mañanas, no puedo sentirme más avergonzado. ─ N-No se preocupe, con un baño...

En el momento en que me disponía a bajar de la cama, de evitar sus ojos, del extraño sentimiento que emanaba de estos, como si fuera a comerme en cualquier momento. Su mano me tiro nuevamente hacía donde él se hallaba, quedando justo a su lado sin saber que decir.

¿Crees que yo lo bajare con una simple ducha? ─ El aire dejo de llegar a mi cerebro tras lo escuchado. No podía creer lo que estaba sugiriendo, me negaba a aceptar que esto estaba pasando. Debía ser una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Mi voz no salía. Quería negarme, decir que no, arrancar quizás, pero estaba pegado ahí, sin decir vocablo alguno. Mis blancas orbes de pronto reflejaron la sorpresa, el asombro por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía guiar mi mano hacía su erección? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sin sentir una pisca de vergüenza? ─ Tócame, que yo también lo hare.

Mi corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir con intensidad, sintiendo calor en cada parte donde Sasuke-kun tocaba.

...

Negué con intensidad ante mis memorias. No podía sacarme de la mente lo ocurrido hace unas horas atrás. Ahora me encuentro en mi trabajo como mesero en un concurrido café, esperando que la orden de la mesa dos este lista para servirla.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron al momento en que me despedí de Uchiha-kun. Al parecer tenía pensado ir a esa cita concertada por su padre, y estaba bien, debía cumplir con la palabra de su progenitor. Pero si lo sentía de esa forma, ¿porque no podía sentirme del todo tranquilo?

"_Tócame, que yo también lo hare... _

_Mi corazón nuevamente comenzó a latir con intensidad, sintiendo calor en cada parte donde Sasuke-kun acariciaba._

_No podía creer que me estuviese dejando arrastrar por estas sensaciones de nuevo, por el calor que comenzaba a emanar por mis poros. Trataba lo mejor que podía de imitar los movimientos, como me tocaba Sasuke-kun, pero creo que mis nervios no ayudaban mucho. Pero entre los suspiros que escapaban de mis labios, esos que se mezclaban con los suyos, me encontré perdido en sus reacciones, en esos ojos negros que estaban llenos de deseo. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?. ¿Estaba bien que me dejase envolver de esa manera?_

_Argh...C-Creo que es m-mejor...argh... ─ Mi intento por detener este bochornoso momento quedo perdido entre el movimiento de su mano, en como con la otra libre comenzaba a acariciar mis testículos. Ya no podía controlarlo, se estaba escapando de mí y no estaba seguro si quería detenerle a estas alturas. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía, por mucho que me muriese de vergüenza, ya no podía contener mis gemidos."_

Hinata, ya están listos los cafés. ─ Con el rubor impreso en mis mejillas desperté de los recuerdos de esta mañana, sin poder creer que había acabado por segunda vez en su mano, que terminamos con nuestras semillas mezcladas sobre nuestros cuerpos. Quería morirme de la pena, de lo extraño que me estaba volviendo.

¡¿Cómo pude disfrutar que un tipo me masturbara?! ¡¿Y por segunda vez?!

Tras un suspiro cogí lo que debía llevar a los clientes que estaban esperando sus órdenes. Con una disculpa me aleje a la mesa en cuestión, entregándoles a las respectivas personas aquellos cafés con unas pequeñas galletas de regalo. Debía dejar de pensar en todo lo pasado, debo concentrarme cien por ciento en hacer bien mi trabajo.

No debía fiarme que mi padre no terminaría siendo despedido como tantas veces, ya que el próximo año Hanabi entraría al jardín de niños, y tenía que tener el suficiente dinero para la matricula, para que se rodee de niños de su edad, para que la ausencia de nuestra madre no llegue a ella nunca más.

¿Te sucede algo Hinata-kun? ─ La amigable voz de una de mis compañeras de trabajo me volvió a la realidad, que por fin abandonase por unos momentos mis recuerdos, fijando mi atención en su preocupada mirada, en esos ojos azules similares a los de Naruko-chan.

No es nada Ino-chan, solo estaba pensando en mi pequeña hermana... ─ La suave sonrisa que había adornado mis facciones tras recordarle, fue remplazada por el asombro y vergüenza de sentir como me abrazaba de pronto, de solo notarle tan cerca de mí.

Tu siempre tan tierno. ─ Me dijo con su dulce tono de voz, causando que el rubor en mis pómulos solo tomase más intensidad. Ella siempre era igual. Una persona abierta y decidida, muy tierna pero con carácter si algo le parece mal. ─ Hanabi-chan tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermano.

¿T-Tu lo crees? ─ Apenado solo pude sonreír mientras ella seguía cerca de mio. En verdad esperaba que fuese de esa manera, ya que Hanabi no logra recordar mucho de madre, ya que era muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió...

Oigan ustedes tortolitos, que alguien atienda a los recién llegados. ─ Ignorando los reclamos de mi compañera hacía nuestro jefe, mi vista va hacía las personas que acababan de acceder. No podía evitar la sorpresa. ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar?

"_No podía creer que lo hiciese otra vez, que nuevamente estuviese intentando recuperar el aire debido a las acciones de este chico, aquel que ahora es mi novio. Podía percibir la vergüenza en mí, esta se mezclaba con el calor que sentía aún, con el fuego que se instalaba en mí cada vez que me tocaban sus dedos._

_Con dichas sensaciones plasmadas en todo mi ser, mis ojos blancos se encontraron con los suyos. Estábamos demasiado cerca, al punto de poder detallar cada parte de su rostro, de la perfección que había en este. No había duda. Uchiha-kun era un chico muy guapo, quien podría tener a quien quisiese. ¿Por qué alguien tan simple como yo, se encontraba en esta posición con él? _

_¿Esta vez se sintió mejor? ─ El rojo lleno cada parte de mi cara. No podía creer que me dijese algo así, que sonriese divertido por lo que me provocaba. Sin duda podía ser más irritante, más desvergonzado. No pude quedarme así, que se burlase de mi, tuve que voltearme, sentarme en la orilla de la cama para intentar calmar este palpitar, esta vergüenza que siempre provoca en mi. ─ ¿Te avergüenza haberte corrido con tanta intensidad?_

_No pude decir nada. ¿Cómo responder ante la verdad?. Era imposible para mí, que con suerte lograba mantenerme quieto en ese lugar, sin mover un musculo. Podía percibir su atención puesta en mí, lograba sentir sus ojos negros atravesando mi espalda._

_D-Debo ir a trabajar... ─ Mordiendo mi labio inferior, me impulse para ponerme de pie, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, su mano me lo impidió, obligándome a voltear, a enfrentar esa oscura mirada que me veía con seriedad. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-kun?_

_¿Dónde trabajas? ─ Sin comprender le dije el nombre del lugar que concurría los fines de semana, aquel que me provee de dinero para el futuro de mi hermana"_

Mis ojos blancos se dirigieron hacía la mujer que era su acompañante. Ella en verdad lucia interesada en el, todo en su persona lo indicaba. Su postura, sus expresiones, como se aferraba a su brazo. Sin duda era una chica muy linda, ¿Por qué Uchiha-kun no se muestra de la misma forma? ¿Es que en verdad no tenía ningún interés por el sexo femenino?.

Podía sentir el calor agruparse en mis mejillas. Nuevamente estaba recordando sus palabras, sus manos en mi cuerpo. Deseaba gritar internamente que no estaba bien, que no podía dejarme arrastrar por este demonio.

Ino-san, ¿podrías atenderlos tú? Creo que no me siento muy bien. ─ Con una sonrisa ella asintió antes de dirigirse a la mesa en cuestión. Desde mi posición observaba como mi novio le decía algo, logrando que una imperceptible mueca de desagrado adornara las facciones de Yamanaka-san, la cual dio una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a mi lado. Al tenerla ya frente a mí con la misma expresión, un estremecimiento me recorrió. Algo no estaba bien. ─ ¿Sucedió algo?

Ese chico podrá ser guapo, pero su carácter arruina todo su encanto. ─ Podía sentir una diminuta gota de sudor resbalando por mi cien ante lo escuchado. No iba a saber yo de su mal genio, si he tenido que soportarle desde que empecé este año escolar. Entendía completamente su pensar, y lo apoyaba hasta cierto punto, ya que la noche anterior volvía a mis memorias, derrocando aquellos pensares de solo recordarle abrazándome con tanta necesidad.

Era cierto. Él es una persona que a simple vista puede describirse como _fría_, que no le importan los demás, pero hay algo más, eso que logra apreciarse solo en algunas ocasiones. Esa soledad que sus oscuras orbes muestran, como cuando observa la nada bajo los arboles del cerezo en los jardines del instituto.

Como sea. Ese tipo quiere que lo atiendas tú. ─ Mi vista va al lugar, a la mesa en la cual estaban sentados, notando como esa chica no paraba de platicarle a quien mantenía su atención en el ventanal del local, en la calle poco recurrida esa tarde de día sábado.

¿Qué podía estar pensando? ¿Por qué pedirme a mí que les atendiese? ¿Qué deseaba probar?. Me intrigaba, pero a la vez me daba algo de miedo. Conociéndole, era capaz de lo que sea.

Esperando que no hiciera una locura, me acerque lentamente a tomar sus órdenes, rogándole a Dios que no hiciese ningún disparate que pudiese afectar mi trabajo.

**...**

Era suficiente. Todo este asunto del noviazgo había llegado a un límite. En un comienzo quise darle una oportunidad, creer que dentro de esa frialdad puede encontrarse alguien amable, pero me equivoque. Uchiha-kun solo es alguien que solo piensa en si mismo, en lo que a él pudiese beneficiarle.

¡¿Cómo había podido decir sobre nuestra relación delante de todo el mundo?! ¡¿Cómo había podido besarme ahí sin más?!. Aún podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, el asombro y la estupefacción de las personas que estaban dentro del local.

Era normal que me despidiesen, que ni siquiera me dieran el tiempo para explicarme como era debido.

El sonido del celular me saco de mis pensares, de los recuerdos que había obtenido en ese sitio el cual me había recibido por casi cinco meses. Me había costado acostumbrarme al trato al público, y cuando por fin había logrado sentirme cómodo, ocurre algo como esto.

No puedo perdonarlo.

¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? No voy a contestar. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida. ─ Cansado ya de sus insistentes llamados, termine bloqueando su número. Ya estaba molesto, ni siquiera sabía porque había entrado en esta relación de primera instancia. Porque por muy interesado que hubiese estado en su soledad, mi respuesta ya fue obtenida:

Él no era como yo pensaba.

El camino de vuelta a mi hogar lo seguí en silencio, hundido en mis pesares, tratando de meditar en lo sucedido, en que nuevamente tendría que sumirme en la búsqueda de un buen trabajo de fin de semana, donde la paga sea igual rentable.

Tras un suspiro levanto mi vista. Ya había llegado a la puerta del departamento, deteniéndome de improvisto de solo verle ahí parado, esperándome al parecer. Irritado camine en silencio hacía la puerta del lugar donde vivía con mi familia, tratando de ignorar esa molestia presencia que había vuelto mi vida un caos. Pero en el momento en que me disponía a introducir la llave a la chapa, su mano sujeto mi muñeca, imposibilitándome cumplir con mi cometido.

¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? ─ Este sujeto... ¿Como puede ser tan descarado?. Aún con esa irritabilidad en mi, trate de ignorarle, de mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero cuando iba hacer el intento por girar la llave, me tiro tan fuerte que hizo que volteara a verle. Sus ojos negros lucían molesto. Hmph. Aquí el único que debe mostrarse de esa forma era yo, no el. ─ No me gusta que me ignoren Hinata.

Listo. Era mi límite. Ya no podía contenerme por más tiempo.

Tendrá que acostumbrarse Uchiha-san... ─ Realmente me irritaba. Había puesto mi vida patas para arriba. Me había hecho cosas realmente vergonzosas, que jamás pensé...Y ahora... ¡Era imperdonable! ─ Porque no quiero verlo cerca de mi nunca más.

¿Estas molesto por el beso de esta tarde?. ─ Si lo sabía, ¿Por qué preguntaba?. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo con el mal rato que me hizo pasar?. Era el colmo. ─ Debía dejarle claro a esa molesta mujer que no me interesaba. Y también... ─ Inesperadamente nuestras miradas se toparon, y me mantuve firme en mi posición, esperando lo que tuviese que decir. No iba a flaquear ante esto, claro que no. ─ dejarle claro a esa mujer que estaba contigo, que tu me perteneces.

La sorpresa se instalo por unos momentos en mis facciones. Él había visto a Ino-chan abrazándome. Pero aquella impresión en mi desapareció tan rápido como llego. Ya me había aburrido de esto, de su engaño.

No caeré más en sus juegos. Yo no le gusto, ¿verdad? ─ Era mi turno de dejarle callado, de demostrar que a pesar de ser un chico suave, también tenia dignidad, que cuando era necesario podía mostrar algo de carácter. ─ Lo estuve pensando mucho en el camino a casa, y es así. Cuando uno quiere a alguien le protege, vela por esa persona, por su felicidad y tranquilidad. Pero usted solo mira por si mismo. No pensó en lo que podía causarme, lo que acarrearía su actuar en mi trabajo.

Te despidieron. ─ Asentí ante lo obvio. No sabía lo que había hecho, lo cómodo que estaba en ese café, lo mucho que necesito ese dinero. ─ No importa, puedes buscar otro.

Descuida, lo hare. Ahora puedes irte. ─ Era un caso perdido, como lo suponía. Él es tan ególatra, que no es capaz de ver el daño que causa a los demás con su actuar. Ya estaba cansado de esto, debía marcharme de una vez. ─ Por favor no me busque nuevamente. Adiós.

Quería irme a dormir, descansar y hacer como si nada de esta pesadilla había ocurrido, como si esta persona nunca se hubiera cruzado en mi camino, pero cuando iba a hacer el ademan de abrir, nuevamente me lo impidió, acorralándome con sus brazos, sujetando mis muñecas con sus manos.

De acuerdo, lo admito. No me gustabas. Necesitaba a alguien para callar a mi padre, para que desistiese de esas estúpidas citas. ─ Lo sabía. Supuse que me había estado utilizando. Creo que una parte de mí siempre lo supo. Era imposible que alguien como él se interesase en mi. ─ ¿Quieres que te pida perdón?

Deja de jugar conmigo... ─ Murmure suavemente, con mi rostro cabizbajo, con la mirada perdida en la nada, tratando de entender porque me dolía tanto a la altura de mi pecho. ─ Eso solo se debe pedir cuando se siente en verdad.

Al volver a enfrentar sus ojos negros, se apartó soltando un gruñido de molestia. No podía engañarme, era visible para mí su falsedad. Su disculpa no seria sincera, no la necesito si no es así.

¿Sabe lo mucho que me gustaba ese trabajo? ¿Conoce siquiera la razón porque necesito trabajar? ─ Con una falsa sonrisa le consulte, tratando por todos los medios de no quebrarme. Estaba recordando el pasado, la triste realidad que me llevo a buscar empleo desde hace un tiempo atrás.

¿Estas tratando de compararme con esa mujer que rechace? ─ Negué ante sus vocablos. No podía estar más equivocado. Yo había apoyado sus razones hasta cierto punto. Ellas no le conocían lo suficiente, no podían decir estar enamoradas cuando no conocían su verdadero yo. Gustaban de una cascara, de un príncipe azul que no existía.

Solo quiero que se ponga en el lugar del otro. Yo...necesito el dinero para el futuro de mi hermana, para que no sienta la ausencia de mi madre. ─ Cansado le vi desviar su rostro. No sabía decir si aquello le había afectado de alguna manera, pero había algo...por unos segundos...

El silencio nos rodeo tras lo dicho, logrando que me consultase internamente si debía entrarme ya. Pero en el momento en que hacía nuevamente el ademan de voltearme, sus palabras me detuvieron esta vez.

...Te pagare. Si lo necesitas tanto... ─ ¿Acaso pensaba seguir con esa farsa del novio?. Estaba claro que no había entendido.

¿Por qué no les da una oportunidad a esas chicas? Tal vez conozca a algu... ─ Mis vocablos quedaron a medio camino. La sorpresa se instalaba en mí al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, al verme nuevamente acorralado en la puerta a mi departamento. ¿Tanto era su deseo por cumplir sus caprichos? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba tranquilo?. Esto ya era más que cansador. Comencé a forcejear para separarle de mí, pero solo conseguí que profundizara aquella acción, que su lengua buscase la mía. Pero yo no quería esto, ya había obtenido mi respuesta antes de vernos nuevamente. Fue por eso que le aparte por fin tras morder su labio, ganándome su completa atención, logrando librarme de una buena vez de la prisión de sus brazos. ─ A mi me gusta Naruko-chan.

Tratas de convencerme, ¿o de convencerte a ti mismo? ─ Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí. Un sentimiento que jamás había expresado, una irritabilidad que nunca sentí por nadie en mis dieciséis años de vida. ¿Acaso estaba suponiendo que mis sentimientos habían cambiado?. No podía estar más equivocado.

Este falso noviazgo termina aquí. Buenas noches Uchiha-san. ─ Debía irme antes de caer en la tentación, en los deseos que sentí por golpearle. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso?. Yo siempre he estado enamorado de Naruko-chan, es la única persona que me ayudo cuando me sentía caer, fue mi soporte aun cuando ella no lo sabía. Es alguien muy importante, a quien admiro demasiado. Yo...en verdad la amo.

**... **

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron relativamente tranquilas. Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aun cuando muchas veces sentía sus ojos negros sobre mi persona, logre controlarme, de ignorarle lo mejor que podía.

La verdad es que no se si tuvo que seguir yendo a esas citas concertadas por su padre, o si se consiguió otro sujeto para torturarlo con falsas relaciones, pero al menos a mi me a dejado tranquilo. Ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de hablarme nuevamente, y es lo mejor.

Incluso para no verle más de lo necesario, o quedarme a solas con el, termine lo que faltaba de nuestro trabajo en parejas, y se lo deje encima del escritorio. De reojo pude verle mirar la carpeta, para segundos después guardarla entre sus cosas sin decir palabra alguna.

Ya no éramos nada, ni siquiera socios de proyectos de estudio. Quería borrar todo rastro de nuestra falsa relación, de lo que pudo dejar en mí, de esa duda que planto tras sus últimos vocablos.

¿Seria posible que estuviese confundiendo mis sentimientos, que lo que siento por Naruko-chan no fuera realmente amor?

Negué intensamente tratando de sacar eso de mi mente, pero mis propias palabras pensadas esa noche me golpeaban fuertemente. Observar desde lejos a alguien, no era conocerla realmente. ¿O si?.

Tras un suspiro me senté en una de las bancas de la plaza cercana a mi hogar. Había estado recorriendo las calles en búsqueda de un nuevo empleo, pero solo constantes negativas eran las recibidas. Era tan difícil hallar trabajos de fin de semana, más para un chico que todavía estaba estudiando.

El sonido del celular me saco de mis memorias, de lo dificultoso que veía mi futuro hasta que pudiese laburar nuevamente.

Aló. ¿Ino-san? ─ Estupefacto la escucho llamarme con euforia, diciendo que podía volver a trabajar en el café, que todo se había solucionado. Estaba mudo, contrariado porque de pronto escuche que nombraba a Uchiha-san, que se había encerrado para hablar con mi ex jefe hasta que ella le vio salir, diciéndole que me avisase que podía volver a trabajar ahí.

_Parece que él lo amenazo por discriminarte por tu sexualidad, que si no te devolvía tu empleo, esto saldría a los medios... _─ Ya solo la escuchaba hablar a lo lejos, perdido en un mar de sentires, en no saber como reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

¿Seria posible que yo estuviese equivocado, que él si era una buena persona después de todo?. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?. Perfectamente pudo haber seguido con su vida, ahorrándose el mal rato de tener que enfrentar a mi jefe, de tener que meterse en mis asuntos.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies se detuvieron en la puerta de su casa. Solo había caminado sin rumbo, perdido en todo lo que había pasado, siendo carcomido por la vergüenza, porque tal vez fui muy duro, porque quizás le debía una disculpa. Tal vez por eso inconscientemente termine en ese lugar.

Apretando mis puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo, toque la puerta café de su vivienda, esperando poder tener el suficiente valor para darle cara, para agradecerle por lo que hizo.

¿Si? Ah. Eres tú. Buscas a mi hermano menor, ¿verdad? ─ Tuve suerte que fuese esta persona quien me recibiese, y no su padre, porque ahí si que no hubiera sabido que decir o que hacer. Lo más seguro es que me hubiera corrido sin siquiera darme oportunidad de hablar. Avergonzado asentí con un leve rubor en mi rostro. Podía sentir el calor en ese lugar, mis claros nervios porque me decía que subiese a la habitación de este.

Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, me impulse a dirigirme a ese sitio, rogando que este me escuchase al menos lo suficiente para darle las gracias.

No se cuantas veces toque la puerta suavemente, esperando alguna respuesta desde el interior, pero solo el silencio era mi respuesta. Me arme de coraje para acceder lentamente, visualizándolo sobre la cama aparentemente dormido, admirando la tranquilidad de sus expresiones. Sin duda era un chico muy guapo, por cual toda chica caería.

Sin darme cuenta me acerque, perdiéndome en lo largas que eran sus pestañas, en lo inofensivo que lucia de esa forma, hasta que algo me hizo caer. Asombrado de un segundo a otro me vi atrapado entre su cuerpo y la cama, sin poder quitar de mis facciones la sorpresa que sentía, sin poder controlar el palpitar de mi corazón.

Déjame adivinar. Esa mujer te conto lo de tu trabajo. ─ Le escuche hablar de manera neutra, sin dejar aún esta cercanía. Solo pude asentir con lentitud ante sus vocablos, sin poder comprender que era lo que expresaba en mi interior, porque no me desagradaba estar de esta manera con el. ─ Y que, ¿vienes a agradecerme?. Pensaba que no querías verme más.

...Y así era. Ese empleo era muy importante para mí. Realmente me fue difícil encontrar uno, y más que me sintiese cómodo. ─ Logre pronunciar con clara vergüenza. ¿Por qué no se movía aún? Ya no podía enfrentar más su oscura mirada, no sin generar estas extrañas emociones, estos nervios de solo tenerle tan cerca. ¿Podía ser que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, realmente me afecto un poco?

Por lo de tu hermana, ¿no? ─ Asentí quedadamente antes de volver mi vista a su rostro, arrepintiéndome al segundo con solo visualizar su mirada. El silencio nos rodeo, uno que no era exactamente incomodo, sino que expresaba cierta nostalgia. No entendía porque, que era nuevamente ese sentimiento que reflejaban sus negras orbes ─ Ella realmente debe amarte, siempre lo hará.

¿Por qué sentía como si lo dijese por una experiencia vivida? ¿Por qué sentía estos enormes deseos de abrazarle?

¿S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ El descontrol de mi corazón una vez más se hacia presente al notarle completamente centrado en mi, al perderme en su mirada. No se cuanto tiempo llevaba solo observándome en silencio, pero aquello se perdió cuando acorto la distancia entre nuestros rostros, cuando con suavidad sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Me pillo desprevenido, sin saber realmente como reaccionar, por lo que mi instinto actuó por mí y correspondí su beso, un choque que en un comienzo parecía tantear terreno, para luego abrir mi boca y recibir la humedad de su lengua.

Estaba perdido en esas extrañas sensaciones, en esos estremecimientos que este chico lograba despertar en mi cuerpo solo con su calor. Calor que no deje de sentir aun cuando el beso se vio interrumpido por el aire que comenzaba a escasear en nuestros pulmones.

Agradecí que no me mirase, que su abrazo le impidiese ver lo afectado que me encontraba, que permaneciese en completo mutismo perdido quizás en estas mismas sensaciones que me llenaban.

...Lo siento. ─ No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Fue imposible no recordar mis propias palabras, esas que dije hace dos semanas atrás.

"_¿Quieres que te pida perdón? _

_Deja de jugar conmigo...Eso solo se debe pedir cuando se siente en verdad."_

¿Podría ser que...? Podía percibir el calor subiendo a mi rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué tenía unos enormes deseos de llorar?

...Creo que me gustas. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado bien?. ─ Es verdad que al comienzo solo pensaba utilizarte, pero desde que me defendiste de mi padre eso fue cambiando. Y esa noche, cuando terminaste conmigo, yo no sabia que hacer. No puedo sacarte de mi mente. ─ Realmente no sabía como reaccionar a lo que escuchaba. Algo me decía que esta vez no era mentira, podía sentir la verdad en sus palabras. ─ Se que te gusta la idiota de Naruko, pero no te dejare ir. Solo te quiero para mí.

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese incontrolable bombeo en mi pecho, el cual se vio incrementado al percibir como se levantaba levemente, de solo sentir su mirada sobre la mía.

Hare que te enamores de mí. Prepárate Hinata. ─ Avergonzado hasta la punta de la nariz, desvié mi rostro en un intento por esconder esto que crecía en mi interior, por el estremecimiento que causaban sus vocablos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 5:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Well...Andaba inspirada para este fic, y debía aprovecharlo jejeje. Ahora si, a centrarme en Esclava Sexual, que si no después me matan xD_

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios y apoyo_

_**Hyuga-Princess:**__ Gracias por tus palabras, y descuida. Jamás les hago caso a los haters. Sus comentarios me resbalan._


	7. Chapter 6

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 6

Estaba cansado. Era realmente agotador escapar de alguien que estaba cerca de ti todo el tiempo, después de todo somos compañeros de banco. No podía evitar sentirme de esa manera, avergonzarme tras recordar sus palabras, esas que dijo aquel fin de semana pasado.

"_Hare que te enamores de mí. Prepárate Hinata."_

¿Por qué no le dije nada? ¿Por qué no le rechace?

La imagen de ambos respirando agitadamente debido a los roces, a nuestras manos dándonos placer asalto mis pensares, causando que en mi rostro se posase un rojo intenso, que negase intensamente con mi cabeza en un intento de apartar eso de mi mente. ¡Era imposible!

Un cansado suspiro escapo de mis labios al no obtener respuesta. No quería recordar más aquellas escenas, lo raro que me hacia sentir. Todo era tan extraño, tan confuso.

¿Cómo podía estar sintiéndome de esa manera, por alguien de mi mismo sexo?

Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuál es tu platillo favorito? ─ La voz de una chica provoco que mis pasos se viesen detenidos en medio de uno de los pasillos, escondiéndome para apreciar a esa persona, a ese chico de oscura mirada que la veía sin interés alguno. ─ El mío es una deliciosa ensalada cesar.

Baje la mirada al sentirme como un idiota. Estaba escondiéndome, huyendo de ese chico. Parecía una mujer, una chica temerosa de no conocer su inclinación amorosa, miedosa de lo que esa persona podía hacerle y provocarle. Apretando mi puño frente a mí me dije que era un hombre, que como tal debía enfrentar mis problemas no huir de ellos. Debía ser fuerte, repetirme una y otra vez que mi corazón pertenecía a Naruko-chan, y que ella era mi única musa.

Aun en aquel escondite visualice una vez más a ese morocho, el cual mantenía la misma pose de indiferencia, que parecía más perdido en sus propios pensares que en las palabras de esa linda chica de cabello rubio.

Tenía esa mirada, la misma que desprende esa soledad que me logra estremecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se pierde en la nada, con ese aire lleno de melancolía?

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos fueron guiándome hacia ellos, deteniéndome al no comprender mi actuar, al no saber como llegue a estar frente a sus cuerpos mordiéndome el labio inferior por no saber que decir. La oscura mirada de ese chico siempre lograba ponerme de nervios, avergonzarme con supremacía. Tal vez era por las cosas que me había hecho, quizás por el hecho de que nuevamente teníamos una relación oculta del resto del instituto, o podría ser que de cierta manera me preocupaba.

¿Será que deseaba saber más de él, de lo que le afligía? Pero ¿Por qué?

Seguro era porque se lo debía, porque aunque había sido por su culpa que me despidieran, también se había tragado su orgullo para ir a hablar con mi jefe e incluso amenazarlo si no me dejaba volver.

E-Esto... ─ No pude mantener la vista en esa mirada tan opuesta, en verdad lograba incomodarme. Pero cuando por fin lograba sacar el habla, aquella mujer que había estado con Uchiha-kun me abrazo de improvisto, causando que mi rostro se tornase rojo intenso por su cercanía.

Si Hinata-kun es tan tierno. ─ Escuchaba a la mujer que aún me estrujaba entre sus brazos. Sin saber que hacer o decir mis blancas orbes se posaron en la figura que estaba en frente mío. Me estremecí al notar su clara molestia, al reparar en el aura oscura que comenzaba a salir del que era mi novio. Tenía que alejarme, soltarme del agarre de esta chica antes de que él dijese algo que no debía. ─ ¿Por qué no me das tu nume...?

Hyuga tengo que hablar contigo. ─ El tono de ultratumba utilizado por este moreno no solo provocó que yo diese un paso atrás del pavor, sino que causo que la mujer que me había mantenido preso entre sus brazos, me soltase inmediatamente para voltear a verle también. Ambos estábamos paralizados del miedo, por su aura asesina. ─ Vamos.

Y sin darme tiempo para replica o mayor reacción, me tomo de la muñeca para sacarme de ese lugar, ignorando por completo que casi me llevaba arrastrando, e incluso pasándose por donde no brilla el sol mis claros intentos por soltarme de su agarre, por evitar terminar en un salón desocupado como en el que acabamos.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ─ ¿Qué que estaba haciendo me pregunta? Ni siquiera entiendo que paso para que me llevase de esa manera, para que se comporte así, ¿y quiere que entienda?. Nada pude decir, solo desviar la mirada al no poder comprenderme ni a mi mismo. Ni siquiera sabía porque me había acercado a ellos en primer lugar. ─ Primero has estado evitándome durante dos días, y ¿ahora dejas que esa mujer se te acerque?

Podía percibir el calor en mis mejillas, la vergüenza que sentía al recodar todas las veces que intento hablarme, lo notorio que era mi escape. Si en un momento incluso al no tener que decir, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente: Zombis. Que un zombi se estaba acercando a atacarnos.

Debía dejar de ver Walking Dead. Me estaba afectando en extremo. Condenada debilidad por las cosas de terror.

Pero eso no venia al caso. Fue la escusa más ridícula que se me había podido ocurrir. Me da pena incluso de recordarlo.

¿C-Como quieres que reaccione, después de lo que me dijiste en tu casa? ─ Uf. Por fin podía sacarlo de mí. Aunque sentía la vergüenza en mi ser, había logrado pronunciar esas palabras. Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo.

¿Temes que me aproveche de ti? ─ Con una mezcla de vergüenza junto con asombro le mire, solo para notar que se acercaba lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no me movía?. Su sonrisa llena de diversión solo lograba inquietarme más, que mis pulsaciones fueran en aumento. Estaba jugando conmigo. ─ ¿Te pongo nervioso?

No pude enfrentar por más tiempo sus ojos negros. Eran ciertas sus palabras, y con mi actitud solo lo estaba afirmando, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?. Jamás he sido bueno para mentir.

...N-No es como si no me hubiese hecho algo antes... ─ Logre articular con clara dificultad. Mordiendo mi labio inferior intentaba calmar estos sentires, mi siempre constante timidez. ¿Por qué debo ser así, siendo que soy hombre?.

Su risa llena de diversión oscura se hizo notar, causando que nuevamente mis sentidos se centrasen en su persona, apreciando así esa sonrisa ladina tan característica suya.

Y parece que te gusta lo que te hago sentir. ─ El calor volvía tomar posesión de cada centímetro de mi rostro, podía percibir el calor, mi vergüenza. No podía ser, debía decir algo, no confirmarlo con mi reaccionar, pero nada salía de mis labios. Mi actuar solo le causo más diversión, podía notarlo en sus expresiones. ─ Que sucede Hinata, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

...¡M-Mentira! ─ No pude soportar más su presión, la pena que sentía. Con la fuerza necesaria le aparte para abrir la puerta, para marcharme de ese lugar que cada vez parecía tener menos oxigeno para mis pulmones.

Cuando por fin me había alejado lo suficiente de ese salón, mi mano fue a parar a la altura de mi corazón. No sabía si estaba latiendo por el esfuerzo de la corrida, o por lo que ese chico provocaba en mí. Todo era tan extraño.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, prepararme para las siguientes clases que estaban por venir.

El sonido de mis estomago de pronto causo que me detuviese, que recordase que no había comido nada durante la hora de almuerzo, y todo por estar escapando de esa persona. Tras un suspiro llegue a la conclusión que tendría que comer a escondidas durante el resto de las horas de estudio.

**...**

Clases de matemáticas. A diferencia de muchos, yo amaba los números, las ecuaciones y todos sus derivados. Esas horas eran mis favoritas, las más fáciles para mi.

Fue por eso que aproveche esos momentos para sacar mi obento, ese que me preparaba todas las noches. Esta vez consistía en arroz frito con pedacitos de salchichas en forma de pulpo. Me había acostumbrado a hacerlas con esa figura, ya que a Hanabi le gusta mucho y tiende a robármelas mientras las hago.

Y no era por ser presumido o algo por el estilo, pero era muy bueno cocinando. Estaba acostumbrado, después de todo de alguna manera termine ocupando el lugar de mi madre en ese ámbito. Al comienzo hasta calentar agua fue dificultoso, pero poco a poco gracias al internet logre aprender pequeños trucos, a tener la suficiente paciencia para no quemar todo. Me sentía orgulloso de mi comida igual o más que una mujer.

Cuando por fin me disponía a tomar uno de los pequeños _pulpos _una mano se me adelanto. Mis blancas orbes fueron a parar con asombro hacia mi compañero de banco, apreciando así como devoraba el que era mi almuerzo. Y no conformándose con uno, siguió sacando de estos sin siquiera decir vocablo alguno.

No pude evitar pensar que tal vez él tampoco había comido nada.

Preocupado escribí en mi cuaderno aquella interrogante, si no había comida nada durante la hora de descanso. Al mostrarle lo escrito, sus ojos negros se pasaron de mi rostro, hacía las letras plasmadas en esa hoja de papel. Tras unos segundos en que creía que no respondería, escribió en su cuaderno que no.

Como siempre era alguien de pocas palabras. Pero lo importante es que no había sido ignorado. Fue por eso que con una sonrisa anote como respuesta que podía comer de mi obento lo que quisiera.

El pasar de los minutos transcurrió con ambos degustando de mi comida de esa tarde. La verdad es que Uchiha-kun parecía tener mucha hambre, porque se estaba comiendo la mayor parte. Quizás debí traer más. Pero ¿Cómo esperar este desenlace?. ¿Es que acaso no tenia a nadie que cocinara para el?

Mis pensares fueron interrumpidos al notar el cuaderno de Sasuke-kun sobre el mio. Asombrado pase de su mirada, a lo que decía.

"_Tu madre cocina muy bien. Debes estar orgulloso"_

Fue imposible que mi rostro se ensombreciera por tales palabras. Me había traído tanto buenos como malos momentos a la mente.

No pude comer más después de aquello. Mi apetito había desaparecido, tal como lo hizo hace años atrás tras lo ocurrido con esa persona.

**...**

Al concluir las clases y terminar de guardar todos mis útiles, emprendí camino a la salida del salón. Estaba perdido aún en lo leído del cuaderno de ese moreno. Hace mucho que no recordaba ese suceso con tanta fuerza. Creía haberlo superado, pero tal parece que no es así.

Comencé a caminar entre los alumnos, perdido en mi mundo, con la mirada ida, obviando todo ruido o persona que pasase a mi lado. Bueno. Eso fue hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacía la salida con rapidez.

Asombrado note que era mi _novio _quien aún me llevaba a algún lugar desconocido. Al comienzo atine a consultarle que pasaba, que qué hacía, donde me llevaba, pero solo su silencio recibí como repuesta. Su voz únicamente se hizo escuchar cuando me ordeno subirme a su auto. Sin comprender obedecí subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Aún era día de semana, así que no importaba si llegase un poco más tarde a casa, ya que Hanabi estaba con la vecina, y yo no tendría que levantarme tan temprano porque al otro día debía asistir al trabajo.

Sin entender su actuar me dedique a observarle en silencio mientras manejaba, tratando de comprender su actitud, de imaginar a donde íbamos. Mis pómulos se encendieron levemente al pasarse una escena por mi mente, un lugar desolado donde... ¡No tenía siquiera el valor para pensarlo en voz alta!

¿En verdad me estaba imaginando esas cosas? ¿Qué tanto me estaba afectando todo lo ocurrido con este chico?

¿A dónde...? ─ Pero mis vocablos quedaron estancados al sentirle detenerse de improvisto, al no poder evitar irme levemente hacía delante por la brusca frenada. ─...eso dolió...

Llegamos. Bájate. ─ Estupefacto le vi salir cerrando la puerta de su lado tras de si. Seguía sin comprender que era lo que le ocurría, pero cuando le imite, no pude evitar el asombro en mis facciones. Era un mirador. No parecía ser muy concurrido, pero poseía una hermosa vista al mar. Estaba sin palabras.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras me acercaba a la baranda de madera, visualizar con clara alegría el chocar de las olas contra las rocas. Era impresionante.

De pronto el calor de unos brazos rodeándome por la espalda me hizo salir de mis pensares, causando que mis mejillas se tornasen rosa pálido. Intente moverme, temiendo que alguien nos viese de esa forma, pero su tono neutro me detuvo.

Quédate quieto. Nadie viene por estos lados. ─ No podía estar tranquilo, no cuando mis sentidos estaban tan alertas, cuando mi corazón comenzaba a latir con intensidad nuevamente de solo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Era un robot, mi ser estaba completamente paralizado. ─ Por mucho tiempo solía venir aquí, cuando necesitaba pensar, desconectarme.

La sorpresa volvía a tomar posesión de mi persona. ¿Seria posible que estuviese preocupado por mi?. Todo mi ser se relajo ante lo pensado, meditando que era una buena persona a pesar de su apariencia de chico malo, y que en verdad parecía quererme. Tal vez solo por hoy debería dar una oportunidad, mostrarme cómodo con nuestra relación.

...G-Gracias...es muy relajante. ─ Mi blanca mirada fue a parar a ese bello paisaje que estaba frente a mi nuevamente. Las olas estaban calmadas, pero aun así lograban mojar algunas de las piedras las cuales rodeaban este lugar.

El silencio nos rodeo después de mi última frase. Ambos permanecimos en completo mutismo, y ya no me sentía tan incomodo estando en esta posición. Incluso me había dado cuenta que por mi frágil contextura cabía muy bien entre sus brazos. Aún no podía borrar de mis pensares tales palabras, inclusive aún podía percibir el calor en mis mejillas. En verdad me estaba comportando como una chica. ¿Qué diablos ocurría?.

Fue en eso que el peso de los recuerdos acudió a mí nuevamente, causando que mi semblante se ensombreciera una vez más. La melancolía de esos tiempos nuevamente volvía a sentirla en mi ser. La soledad cuando esa persona querida se va...

...Mi madre falleció hace unos años atrás... ─ Realmente no me importaba si me estaba poniendo atención o no, si le interesaba escuchar mis penas. Solo estaba pensando en mí, en sacar esta oscuridad de mi persona, compartir con alguien este sufrimiento que he estado guardando solo para mí durante tanto tiempo. ─...Desde entonces tuve que aprender a cocinar para mi padre y hermanita.

Una suave sonrisa se poso en mis labios al terminar. Había podido contarlo, sacarlo de mí. Fue como quitarme un peso de encima. Me sentía mucho más tranquilo.

...Te has esforzado. Debes quererlos mucho. ─ Le escuche hablarme después de unos segundos de completo mutismo. Mi corazón volvía a latir con intensidad al percibir como me abrazaba con tanta necesidad. Realmente no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. ─ Quiero que me quieras de esa forma. Da todo por mí, Hinata.

Mis blancas orbes mostraban el asombro por sus vocablos. De mis labios nada lograba articular por esto que estaba expresando. ¿Acaso debería intentar corresponderle?

Sin decir nada me rendí al calor de sus brazos, perdiéndome una vez más en la lejanía del mar, en la paz que se percibía. Debía admitirlo, y es que en verdad no me sentía mal estando de esta forma con este chico. Al contrario, me lograba sentir de alguna manera protegido.

¿Qué debía hacer madre? ¿Debía dejarme arrastrar por sus sentimientos?

**...**

El camino de vuelta transcurrió en silencio, pero no era malo, al contrario. Desde que le conté un poco de mi dolor, el ambiente entre nosotros se percibe más tranquilo, de alguna manera podía sentirle más cercano.

Cuando empecé a notar que estábamos llegando a mi casa, ya más relajado que cuando íbamos al mirador, le agradecí por llevarme a ese sitio, por todo lo que había hecho por mi ese día. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando lo vi bajarse al mismo tiempo, al apreciar esa característica sonrisa suya. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**...**

Y ahí estábamos una vez más en mi habitación, la cual se me hacía cada vez más pequeña de solo sentir su mirada puesta en mi persona. ¿Acaso sabía lo nervioso que me ponía y lo hacía apropósito?

¿Quiere que le ayude con sus ejercicios de matemáticas? ─ Temeroso me acerque a ver lo que llevaba resuelto en su cuaderno, notando así que ningún ejercicio estaba siquiera a medio hacer. Pero en el instante en que me disponía a consultarle que pasaba, su mano agarro la mía para luego impulsarme hacia su persona.

Ahora me hallaba completamente rojo entre sus piernas, con mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué no me movía?. Estaba perdido en mí palpitar, en esos ojos negros que parecían absorberme con cada segundo que pasaba.

Estas nervioso. ─ No me estaba preguntando, lo estaba afirmando. ¿Pero como espera que no lo este, cuando actúa de esta forma?. Le gustaba verme así, sin poder siquiera enfrentar más su mirada. Incluso puedo percibir su sonrisa, su disfrute. ─ Se que no te soy indiferente Hinata.

...No digas esas cosas. Sasuke-kun sabe que yo... ─ Mi única escapatoria fue cortada por sus palabras, por sus brazos impulsándome hacia el suelo, quedando bajo su cuerpo, mirándolo con clara estupefacción.

No te soy indiferente. Ni siquiera te molesta que te toque. ─ No podía ser, ¡no podía!. Quería decirle que no era así, pero sus manos tocando mi sexo solo provoco que apretase mis dientes mientras mi rostro se tornaba más rojizo. ¿Por qué seguía permitiendo que me sometiera de esa forma? ¿Seria acaso que fuese con dice?.

Un gemido que escapaba de lo más profundo de mi ser me hizo volver en si, que me tapase el rostro en un intento de evitar mostrarle la vergüenza que sentía, en que mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo como siempre a sus dedos. No podía sentirme tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo.

Esta persona me estaba cambiando, estaba provocando cosas en mi ser que jamás había esperado expresar, y mucho menos por otra persona de mi mismo sexo. Sabía que no estaba bien, que se supone que debería estar rechazándole, pero sigo aquí rendido al movimiento de su mano, al toque de sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo.

Pero todo eso se vio acrecentado al escucharle bajar el cierre de su pantalón, al notar su calor junto al mio, de percibir como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios solo con el contacto de nuestros sexos. Estaba tan caliente, se sentía así al menos, ya que era demasiado tímido como para abrir mis ojos y mirar.

¿En que momento había bajado mis pantalón junto con mis boxers?

Apretando mis labios contuve un gemido que deseaba escapar de mí al sentir como empezó a masturbarnos al mismo tiempo, así juntos como habíamos estado. No podía contener el calor que seguía creciendo en mí, en cada centímetro de mi piel. Era demasiado, nuevamente me estaba dejando arrastrar sin oponer resistencia.

...S-Si no deseas hacer ruido, deja que te bese Hinata. ─ En ese instante me percate que aún mantenía mi mano sobre mi rostro, tratando de contenerme, de no mostrar mi sentir. Pero tenia razón en lo que decía, ya que no sabía por cuanto tiempo lograría contener estos sonidos que deseaban escapar. Eran insostenibles a este punto.

Cuando logre conseguir el valor para mostrarme, para verle a los ojos, mis blancas orbes se toparon con esas tan oscuras, apreciando en estas el deseo, la pasión que sentía con cada movimiento de su mano. ¿Acaso yo reflejare lo mismo?

Fui nuevamente sacado de mis pensamientos al notar que se apoyaba en sus manos. Ahora me tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, apreciando su característica sonrisa ladina que tenía plasmada en su rostro. Estaba embelesado de alguna forma de solo apreciarla, perdiéndome en mis palpitaciones que cada vez eran mas intensas, hasta que un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal.

¡Él había simulado una penetración! El roce de nuestros sexos quemaba, realmente lo hacía con cada movimiento que efectuaba. Ahora no era solo yo quien soltaba ruidos de sus labios, sino también Sasuke-kun, pero nos calló con sus besos, con nuestras lenguas peleando por dominio.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por culpa de este chico, y realmente no estaba haciendo mucho para evitarlo.

**...**

Aquí estaba otra vez tratando de recuperar el aliento, con el cuerpo de otra persona sobre el mío en el mismo estado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Es que en verdad no me era indiferente?

¿Cocinaras para mi también? ─ Lo escuche decir tras unos minutos de completo silencio, donde nuestras respiraciones por fin se había logrado calmar. Realmente sus vocablos me tomaron desprevenido, y fue imposible no recordar sus palabras de esa tarde

"_Quiero que me quieras de esa forma. Da todo por mí, Hinata." _

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaba bien todo esto, lo que pasaba entre nosotros?. Él en verdad parecía una persona muy solitaria, y algo dentro de mi deseaba protegerle, cumplir con lo que me había pedido horas atrás en aquel mirador.

...S-Si Sasuke-kun lo desea, lo hare. ─ Al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, pude percibir el calor reunirse nuevamente en mis pómulos, acrecentándose al notar que se levantaba levemente para verme. Estaba avergonzado por esto que me hacía sentir, por estas extrañas emociones que se instalaban en mí cada vez que me veía de esa manera. Debía salir de esto de alguna forma, o caería desmayado de la vergüenza. ─...D-Después de todo S-Sasuke-kun me ayudo esta tarde, es lo mínimo...que puedo hacer.

¿Sabes que cuando mientes, tu nariz se pone más roja de lo normal? ─ Al escucharle inconscientemente tendí a taparme dicha parte. Aunque claro que eso se acabó al notar su risa, al haberme delatado solo. Me había engañado, y yo había caído completamente. ─ Eres demasiado inocente.

¿Inocente? ¿A que se refería con eso? Sí él es quien siempre me miente para salirse con la suya.

Iba a reclamarle, decirle que no era como decía, pero sus labios sobre los míos me hicieron callar. Me había pillado completamente desprevenido, y me estaba avergonzando una vez más por sus acciones, por el abrazo que ahora me daba.

...Quiero hacerte el amor. ─ Me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio, dejándome nuevamente sin saber que responder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 6:-**

**_Notas Dark_**_: Hola a todos mis amados lectores. _

_Quiero darles la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y también agradecer a quienes me han apoyado en este proyecto desde el comienzo. Espero que este capitulo haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes._

_Besitos para todos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

_Kisses_

**_D_**_ark_**_A_**_my-chan_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 7

**.**

El viaje escolar

No puedo creer que vayamos por todo un fin de semana a Kioto, a disfrutar de sus aguas termales y paisajes. Soy tan afortunado que me dejasen faltar al trabajo, que la vecina accediera a cuidar a Hanabi sin objeción alguna.

¡Podre visitar las aguas termales mixtas con Naruko-chan! Podre verle, jabonarle su espaldita...

¿Y eres quien me dice a mi pervertido? ─ Sin comprender salí de mis profundos pensamientos, para así mirar a mi compañero de banco. Estoy por pensar en verdad que lee la mente. ─ Límpiate la nariz, estas sangrando.

El rojo subió a todo mi rostro. Me sentía avergonzado porque me había delatado solo. Fue en eso que mis blancas orbes se quedaron perdidas en su despreocupado semblante.

"_...Quiero hacerte el amor"_

De pronto la figura de ambos en las aguas termales asalto mis pensamientos. El calor volvía a mi al vernos desnudos, en unas posiciones muy comprometedoras.

¡¿Señor Hyuga se siente bien?! Qué alguien lo lleve a la enfermería. ─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué dijo el profesor?. Desorientado siento que soy puesto de pie, visualizando entre todo el calor esos ojos negros que han logrado inquietarme.

Tsk. Sigues sangrando idiota. ─ En mi asombro llevo una de mis manos a mi rostro, solo para notar después el líquido rojo entre mis dedos. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Todo se había vuelto negro.

**...**

Mis parpados pesan. Todo se siente confuso. Era como si estuviera bajando de una nube lentamente. Ya he estado de esta manera antes. Me había desmayado.

Aun con mi cabeza perdida entre la neblina de los mareos por mi debilidad, escuche un tono neutro que yo conocía muy bien. Mis ojos le buscaron con sorpresa, encontrando a esa persona en la silla justo al lado de mi cama.

Quédate recostado. Aún estas mareado. ─ Bajando mi rostro las imágenes de mis anteriores _sueños_ asaltaron nuevamente mis pensares. Me estaba afectando todo esto. ¿Por qué tenia que fantasear con este sujeto?. Todo era su culpa, por hacerme esas cosas tan...vergonzosas.

¿Q-Que hace Sasuke-kun aquí? ─ Ya no podía mirarlo. Si lo hacia temía delatarme, que se diera cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Incluso yo mismo no estaba seguro de lo que me estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo pude ponerlos en el mismo nivel en mis fantasías?.

¿Quién crees que te trajo? ─ Mordiendo mi labio inferior asentí ante lo escuchado. Apretando las sabanas que cubrían la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, trate de no pensar en lo que había provocado mi desmayo.

Quería gritar, revolverme en esta cama al no saber que estaba pasando conmigo. He tenido muchas fantasías a lo largo de mi vida, de todo tipo he de confesar, pero esta era la primera vez que era así de fuerte. ¡Y con un chico además!

El mundo me estaba tragando, un lugar lleno de elefantes de color rosa y largas trompas. Si saben a lo que me refiero, sabrán lo que debo estar pasando, mi angustia al no poder salir de ese sitio.

¿Se puede saber que cosas sucias estabas pensando? ─ Tras salir de mi asombro, con temor de ser descubierto negué rápidamente, tartamudeando que no era como creía, que solo me había venido una subida de presión. ─ ¿Esperas que te crea esa mentira?

Los colores nuevamente podía sentirlos en mis pómulos. No podía evitarlos aun cuando me estaba delatando a mi mismo. Él podía leerme completamente, como si de un libro de tratase.

No podía, simplemente no iba a decirle que había fantaseado con el en las aguas termales, que al parecer me estaba afectando mas de lo posible todo esto entre nosotros. Si se lo decía, estaba seguro que caería desmayado una vez más.

E-Esto...Estaba soñando despierto con Naruko-chan, en las aguas... ─ Pero mis vocablos quedaron a medio camino al sentirle de pronto frente mío, tan cerca que podía percibir su calor, logrando inquietarme aún más.

Tu nariz Hyuga. ─ Avergonzado me tape dicho lugar, captando segundos después que me había vuelto a delatar, y como siempre él no me dejaba escapar en estas situaciones. ─ Estas mintiendo.

Sin poder decir nada me recosté de lado, dándole la espalda para así de alguna forma poder esconder lo que estaba expresando, la incomodidad que sentía al verme descubierto. ¿Por qué nunca lograba ocultar algo a sus ojos negros?

El peso de otro cuerpo sobre la cama hizo que me pusiera en alerta, que mi corazón comenzase a latir intensamente por su sola cercanía, por lo que pudiese ocurrir en esta enfermería ya que estamos solos.

¿Estabas fantaseando conmigo, cierto? ─ Mis blancas orbes reflejaron mi asombro, incluso podía percibir el calor en mis mejillas. Había acertado, como siempre. ─ ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?.

El silencio nos rodeo. Mutismo donde le podía percibir cada vez más cercano, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Avergonzado me gire levemente quedando de frente, para verlo directamente por unos segundos antes de desviar mi rostro en un intento de calmar estos nervios.

...N-No puedo aceptarlo, es algo... ─ Mordiendo mi labio inferior me anime a volver a encontrarme con esos ojos negros, los cuales me observaban con detenimiento. ─...vergonzoso.

Me sorprendió al sentirle moverse, al notar como perdía el calor de su cuerpo que había estado hace unos segundos sobre el mío. ¿Podría ser que se había enfadado?

Avisare que despertaste, pero te quedaras descansando. ─ El silencio de la soledad se me hizo casi insoportable al verle cerrar la puerta tras marcharse. Sentándome en la cama medite cabizbajo sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué se enojaba por algo tan normal?

Hace unos meses atrás mis únicas preocupaciones eran mi familia y Naruko-chan, y ahora todo se ha complicado con su aparición. Apretando las sábanas que cubrían la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, la escena de mi fantasía volvía una y otra vez. No podía entender que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, pero no puede esperar que tome esto así a la ligera. Después de todo, a mi antes...

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios. Es agotador todo esto, todas estas emociones que no entiendo. Sentirse atraído por un chico, es algo que jamás pensé pasar. De ningún modo se me hubiera pasado por la mente hace unos meses atrás, y ahora...no sé que pensar.

...

El día del viaje no tardo en llegar. Podía ver el entusiasmo de todos por los lugares que visitaríamos, el hostal donde nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche en el cual había aguas termales. Pero mi mente solo estaba en el recuerdo de esa persona, como me había ignorado durante el resto de los días tras lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

Con disimulo le busco con la mirada, encontrándolo junto a Naruko-chan, en silencio como siempre. Todos estaban preparándose para subir al bus que nos llevaría a la cuidad de Kioto, y eso lo incluía a él, quien accedía al vehículo para sentarse apartado de todos, al final.

En completo mutismo le observe ignorar a todas las chicas que le llamaban para compartiesen asiento, apreciando luego como ponía su atención en la ventana a su izquierda, pasando de todos nuevamente, incluyéndome.

Mis puños se apretaron sin darme cuenta a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome. No era como si me interesase tener su atención. No me afectaba que no me hablase hace días solo por no aceptar lo que él cree. No me importa, para nada...

Si es así, si esto es lo que creo. ¿Por qué no lo siento verdadero?

¡Basta! Ya me canse de esto, de este tipo que invadió mi vida de esa manera tan imprudente. Ahí estaba ese calor en mis pómulos nuevamente, y todo por recordar mi primer beso. ¿Qué diablos pasaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no podía borrarlo de mis pensamientos?

Y no era solo en este momento. Desde que me dijo tales palabras, desde que insinuó que quería...

No podía siquiera pensarlo, no sin antes sentir que nuevamente caería desmayado por la vergüenza. ¡Este sujeto en verdad me estaba afectando!

Negué ante todo lo meditado. Debía demostrar que no era nada, que su persona era solamente un compañero más, que no tenia poder sobre mi alguno. Si. Con esa idea me encamine hasta ese puesto vacío que estaba a su lado, sentándome lo más sereno posible al llegar a mi meta.

De reojo le observe esperando algún cambio, que me dijese algo por esto, pero solo permaneció igual, con su oscura mirada puesta en la ventana. ¿Quién se creía para ignorarme así?. Esta mal de la mente si piensa que eso me afecta.

Sera ególatra e idiota.

**...**

Ni siquiera entiendo porque esto me sigue cabreando. No era como si me gustaba tener su atención, como si recordara que me intento subir el ánimo esa vez en aquel mirador. No comprendo siquiera por qué me puse a buscar mangas yaoi, para ver como eran las relaciones entre hombres, encontrando diferentes opiniones.

En algunas se notaba que la primera vez dolía, y en otras parecía que solo disfrutaba. ¿Quién lo entendía?. Incluso aún no logro comprender porque me ponía enseguida en el papel del pasivo.

Negué de nueva cuenta ante mis pensamientos. Todo en mi mente era un embrollo. Me estaba volviendo loco.

¿Qué tan grande era ese amor que me tenía, que sigue pasando de mí incluso ahora que llegamos al lugar en cuestión? ¿Por qué tenían que ponerme como su compañero de ruta?

No puede ser más incomodo con este silencio. Todo el disfrute que creía que tendría no era más que una simple ilusión. Y todo por esta persona, la misma que iba delante mio con las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans color negro.

¡Ya me había cansado!

Iba darle una patada en el trasero y saldría corriendo. Ya no importaba que me ignorara y se lo iba a hacer saber. ¿Quién se creía que era? Primero me decía que me quería, y luego hace como si no me conociese. ¡Estaba harto de este sujeto!

Apretando mi puño frente a mi rostro di mi pose de futura victoria. Era ahora o nunca.

Tras un largo respiro para darme fuerzas, me lance al "ataque". Sigilosamente me acerque a mi presa por atrás, empujándole con mi pie en pleno trasero. Y cuando él volteo levemente sorprendido, yo ya estaba unos metros de su persona gritándole que se lo comiera un perro mientras le hacia morisquetas.

Si, así era. ¡Que se jodiese!. Ya me tenía reventado.

**...**

Tras un largo respiro mire a mí alrededor. No se cuanto me aleje de donde habíamos estado, pero al parecer me encontraba solo, sin nadie de mis compañeros que pudiese orientarme.

Tal vez me excedí... ─ Cabizbajo me acerque a una pequeña fuente que se hallaba en medio de este parque. Apretando los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo repase todos los momentos vividos una vez más. Por más que trataba de pensar en lo ocurrido, no lograba dar con mi respuesta. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto su indiferencia? ─ Hmph. Es un idiota insensible.

¿A quien crees que insultas, Hinata? ─ Asombrado logro visualizar la figura de otra persona en aquella fuente, a mi lado. ¿En que momento había llegado ahí? ¿Me había estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?

Avergonzado aparte la mirada. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, cuando le acababa de hacer lo que le hice?. ¿Hace cuanto me estaría observando?

¿Ahora va a hablarme? ─ Aun estaba molesto. Incluso cuando no supiera aun porque, me sentía enfadado de igual manera. No podía evitar recodar todas las veces que me dejo con la palabra en la boca, o aunque quisiese evitarlo, esperando que hiciera algo cuando nos quedábamos solos. Si. Claramente me estaba afectando más de lo que debería todo esto. ─ Bien estuvo ignorándome todo el resto de la semana.

Ya no quería seguir con esto, sintiéndome tan extraño a su lado. Quería irme y no saber nada más de su persona. Tras cerrar mis ojos con fuerza y abrirlos dispuesto a darme la vuelta y marcharme, una mano agarrando mi brazo me detuvo. Sorprendido soy girado hasta quedar frente a mi compañero, el mismo que me hace dudar de mis sentires.

¿Crees que solo para ti es difícil todo esto? ─ Estupefacto me quedo en completo mutismo escuchándole, apreciando la molestia dibujada en sus facciones. ¿Podría ser que para el...? ─ No fue mentira cuando te dije que nunca había pasado por esto. Yo nunca...Demonios, eres tan idiota.

Avergonzado me solté con suavidad de su agarre. Había comprendido lo egoísta que he sido. Solo he estado mirando por mí, por lo que me sentía obligado a sentir de alguna forma. Ahora logro ver que esta persona, quien esta frente a mi se a estado sintiendo de la misma manera. Había estado cegado, actuando como todo un ególatra.

L-Lo siento. No me di cuenta... ─ Aún con un suave rubor en mis mejillas, baje mi mirar mientras mordía mi labio inferior con insistencia. En verdad me sentía como un tonto. ─ Y-Yo de verdad no quise lastimarte.

No te creas tanto. Solo quería darte una lección, demostrarte que estamos igual. ─ No podía ser. Estaba mudo nuevamente. ¿Él lo había planeado todo?. La timidez volvía a posesionarse de mis mejillas al notarle acercarse, al sentir la calidez de su aliento demasiado cerca. ─ ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue? Podía ver en tus ojos todas las veces que esperabas a que te hiciera algo. Y no podía, debía aguantarme, demostrarte que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Entonces así había sido. Estuvo manejando los hilos todo ese tiempo, solo para mostrar que estaba en lo correcto. No podía creerlo. Había caído completamente en su engaño.

Sin saber que responder di un paso hacía atrás, tratando de apartar las ideas de mis pensares, negando intensamente a lo que yo sabía que era verdad. No podía admitir que era tal como decía.

Quería escapar, huir nuevamente de esta realidad. No podía, realmente no quería aceptar estos hechos. ¿Cómo podía desear el toque de otro hombre? ¿Dónde estaba quedando mi amor por Naruko-chan?

Estabas fantaseando conmigo esa vez, ¿cierto Hinata? ─ Con una mezcla de vergüenza y asombro le mire. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro que sus ojos negros podían ver a través de mí, que nada lograría ocultar aunque quisiese.

...A-Aun no puedo aceptarlo, no puedo... ─ Avergonzado y sumido en mi creciente debilidad negué con suavidad. Aún no podía, no después de tantos años tras la misma persona. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado en tan corto tiempo?. Era muy precipitado, tan...distinto.

Tsk. Sígueme. Iremos a un lugar ─ Con duda le seguí luego de unos instantes de silencio y duda. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía darme la vuelta y seguir mi propio camino?

**...**

Estupefacto observo a mí alrededor, deteniendo mi vista en los tarros de cerveza que mi compañero de cuarto había comprado. ¿Es que planeaba una fiesta privada?

¿Sasuke-kun sabía que seriamos compañeros de dormitorio? ─ Al notarle sonreír con cierta maldad. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal de solo apreciar esa mueca plasmada en su rostro. No quise ni preguntar más allá.

Se podría decir que si. Es lo de menos. Ahora siéntate. ─ Temeroso obedecí a sus palabras. Ya frente a su persona, volví a recorrer con mi blanca mirada el lugar. Era una alcoba bastante simple. Dos camas de una plaza y media junto con una pequeña mesa cerca, un baño privado. Muy al estilo japonés.

Compacto, pero lo suficientemente cómodo para dos personas. Me gustaba.

Fui sacado de mis pensares al visualizar frente a mi una de aquellas latas que habíamos comprado. ¿Esperaba que tomásemos juntos?

...Y-Yo nunca he tomado este tipo de cosas... ─ Ya no podía esconder mi sonrojo. En verdad no tenía experiencia con estas cosas, sin contar que los efectos causados tras beber me traían muy malos recuerdos.

No pasara nada. Solo estamos los dos. ─ Sus palabras causaban el efecto contrario que buscaba. Que estemos solos en un lugar solo lograba inquietarme más. Por esa misma razón me senté del otro lado de la mesa, observándolo con clara desconfianza. ─ Tsk. Si quisiera saltar arriba tuyo, ya lo hubiera hecho. ─ Aunque me dijese eso, no podía evitar pensar de igual manera lo mismo, ya que tampoco se si lo rechazaría... ─ Y puedes creer que lo disfrutarías.

Tuve que apartar la mirada. No podía negar, decir algo en contra de eso porque nuestros encuentros me delatan. Avergonzado bajo la mirada en un intento de ocultar mi vergüenza, la pena que sentía ante la verdad. Condenadas reacciones de mi cuerpo a su toque, a sus manos.

Al final termine abriendo una de las cervezas, más que nada para cortar este ambiente tan tenso después de sus vocablos. Y con esa determinación lance el primer sorbo, solo para casi ahogarme por lo fuerte que estaba. ¿Es que pensaba emborracharnos?

Que poco aguante. ─ Me dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Nuevamente tuve que apartar la mirada. Su sola presencia me ponía de nervios.

Me alegra que te diviertas con mi poca tolerancia al alcohol ─ Dándole otro sorbo a este trago, trate de aparentar que estaba bien, que este nudo que se hallaba en mi estomago no era absolutamente nada. Pero cuando le miro de reojo, no sé que pensar. Sus ojos negros tan penetrantes solo me llenan de dudas. Era como si pudiese ver a través de mí completamente.

**.**

Los minutos pasaron de manera muy rápida. Al menos esa idea me daba entre todo el calor que comenzaba a sentir en mi interior. Sobre la pequeña mesa que tenia frente a mi podía ver ya vacías varias de las latas, y muchas habían sido vaciadas por mi de los nervios.

E-Estoy seguro que la idea de Sasuke-kun era emborracharme. ─ Murmure con clara soltura mientras jugaba con el licor que yacía entre mis dedos. Jugar con la pequeña lata realmente me estaba distrayendo, o eso creía al menos.

El silencio nos rodeo tras mis palabras. No era como si hubiera esperado que dijese algo tampoco. Ni siquiera se porque dije esos vocablos. Creo que este calor que siento realmente me esta afectando, pero no podía dejar de beber.

...Diablos. Quiero orinar... ─ Ante la penetrante mirada de mi compañero de cuarto intento ponerme de pie, solo para ir a parar directamente al suelo nuevamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente todo daba vueltas?

No te has movido todo este rato que has estado tomando. Cuando te paras así de pronto, todo el alcohol parece irse directo a la cabeza. ¿No crees? ─ Mis blancas orbes buscaron entre toda esta neblina la voz de mi acompañante, notando en sus facciones la diversión que sentía. Estaba burlándose de mí una vez más.

¿Me estas diciendo que estoy borracho? ─ Asintiendo luego de unos segundos de mutismo, te dispusiste a beber otro poco de tu cerveza. Ahora que me daba cuenta, soy el único que ha bebido en extremo. Apenas tienes en tu lado tres latas, contando la que recién te llevaste a los labios. ─ P-Pero te equivocas, no lo estoy. Es solo que...el suelo se mueve mucho...

En el momento en que ponía de pie nuevamente, de nueva cuenta el suelo parecía querer llamarme. Pero en el instante en que iba a parar al mismo lugar que había estado durante bastante tiempo, unos brazos me sujetaron de la cintura. De pronto estaba muy cerca de esa persona que lograba inquietarme. Podía percibir el doble de calor sobre mis pómulos debido a su cercanía.

...Te ayudare. ─ Avergonzado asentí tras unos instantes en que solo el palpitar de mi corazón llegaba a mis oídos.

¿Por qué me sentía tan ansioso, si solo me estaba ayudando a llegar al baño? ¿A dónde quería llegar con esta especie de celebración privada?

**...**

Como me dolía la cabeza. ¿Por qué en la boca sentía un sabor extraño?. El único pensamiento que lograba tener dentro de mi mente ahora recién vengo despertando, era que no volvería a beber una gota de alcohol en mi vida. Te podrá hacer sentir un poco bien en el momento, pero ahora que es otro día...

...solo quiero cortarme la cabeza.

Ni siquiera abro aún los ojos, y ya me duele de solo pensar que tendré que ver la luz del día. Me siento morir...

Fue en ese instante que percibí algo pesado sobre mi cuerpo, asustándome. No estaba solo en esta cama, ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?. No quería abrir los ojos de solo pensar lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Por eso temeroso comencé a tantear con mis manos mi cuerpo, espantándome enseguida.

¡Estaba desnudo!

¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?!

Con la misma inquietud en mi interior guíe mis manos hacía quien aún me mantenía abrazado. Tocando así la piel de su brazo, su hombro, torso...y...

¡También estaba completamente desnudo!

No podía ser, no podía ser. Aquello no estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué tanto hici...?. Sacudí mi cabeza ante mis pensamientos. Ya no podía con esto, estaba empezando a transpirar helado solamente de los nervios.

¿Y si este sujeto se había aprovechado de mi? ¡Si! Eso debió ser, por eso había querido que bebiéramos. Había sido una trampa, y yo había caído redondito.

Quieres dejar de moverte tanto. ─ Mi cuerpo se tenso de solo sentir el aliento de esa persona tan cerca de mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos en la columna vertebral. ─ ¿O es que quieres repetir lo de anoche?

No podía ser...

Entonces en verdad nosotros... ¡¿Lo hicimos?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 7:-**

_**Notas Dark:-**__ Hi amados lectores. Disculpen la tardanza, pero con las fiestas patrias, con las obligaciones y otras cosas que escribir, pues he andado hasta el cuello. Sin contar que me había comprado el Final Fantasy Lightning Returns, pues me he enviciado un poquito jejeje._

_Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos estamos leyendo en la siguiente continuación_

_Kisses_

**DarkAmy-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 8

**Mis ****sentimientos**

¿Alguna vez se negaron a creer las palabras de otra persona? ¿Alguna vez negaron tanto lo escuchado, al punto de estar en su propia cama en posición fetal repitiéndote una y otra vez que era todo una mentira?. Porque así estoy yo en este mismo momento.

¿En verdad ese tipo quiere hacerme creer que yo tome la iniciativa?

Es una vil mentira. Lo único que quiere hacer, es que mi opinión sobre el cambie, que acepte que siento algo por su persona cuando claramente no es así.

"_Aquello no podía ser. ¿Acaso entre ambos había pasado...?. Podía percibir como de mi rostro comenzaba a salir el vapor de mi vergüenza. En mis blancas orbes comenzaban a acumularse mi frustración, mi temor por lo ocurrido. _

_¡Habían abusado de mí! ¡Fui ultrajado! Violado por mi compañero de cuarto..._

_Tsk. Quieres dejar de poner cara de victima Hyuga. ─ Aún con esos sentires reflejados en mi rostro, me volví para mirarle, para encontrarme con esos ojos negros que me observaban con eje de molestia. No podía creer que se mostrase de esa manera, que se pusiese en plan de ofendido cuando claramente aquí es el único culpable. Pero en el instante que estaba por cantárselo, sus vocablos me detuvieron. ─ Si de alguien deberías estar agradecido, es de mí por contenerse. _

_¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Acaso me estaba culpando?"_

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. Podía sentir el rubor en mi rostro. ¿Por qué seguía pasándome esto? ¿Por qué lograba ese sujeto ponerme de esta manera?. Negué con intensidad mientras me colocaba boca arriba. Todo esto debía ser una pesadilla, que lograse inquietarme no debía ser.

No quisiera tener que asistir a clases en estos momentos. Aun cuando mi padre se ha marchado a trabajar, después que he dejado a mi pequeña hermana con la vecina, no quiero salir de mi dormitorio. Si lo hago, si lo hiciese le vería sentado junto a mi inquietándome con su mirada, aquella que me querría decir que terminamos de esa manera por mi culpa, que yo deseaba hacerlo con su persona.

Un desgarrador grito broto desde lo más profundo de mí ser mientras me agarraba la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser, era imposible. Él solo estaba buscando la manera de meterse en mi mente, en mis pensamientos. Me quiere manipular a su voluntad, para así lograr obtener lo que tanto quiere.

"_Quiero hacerte el amor..."_

El rojo se apropió de mi rostro de un segundo al otro al recordar sus palabras, esas que me dijo luego de que...

¡Que ocurre conmigo! ─ Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras lanzaba mi almohada al suelo. No podía con esto que expresaba cada vez que nos recordaba juntos, en esos instantes donde no había nada más que calor. Estaba perdiendo contra el. Quería llorar por lo que estaba sintiendo, porque no podía ser. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy de prisa.

**...**

¿Quieres dejar de mostrar esa expresión? ─ Escuche de pronto la voz de mi compañero de banco. Con pesar pose mis ojos blancos en su ser. Hace media hora que habían empezado las clases, que había decidido dejar de actuar cobardemente y enfrentar a mi verdugo asistiendo a estas horas de clara tortura para mi personalidad. ─ ¿Acaso no debería ser yo quien se mostrase de esa manera?

Ahí estaba nuevamente recalcándome sus vocablos, aquellos que decían que yo lo había impulsado a terminar con ambos en la misma cama, que incluso terminamos igual que siempre, que si no fuera por él incluso hubiese pasado mucho más. No pude evitar mirarle con el entrecejo fruncido. Podre ser iluso, pero no a tal punto.

¡Eso era imposible!

Puede guardarse sus comentarios Uchiha-san. ─ Podía notar su desagrado por llamarle con tanta formalidad. Pero no podía culparme, realmente estaba hecho un lio en mi interior. Era preso de tantas emociones, que no podía evitar sentirme contrariado. ─...No tengo deseos de hablar con usted en estos momentos.

Mis blancas orbes volvieron a posarse en el profesor de literatura. Aunque en verdad no estaba captando nada de lo que decía, cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar a quien estaba a mi lado. Aunque claro, eso no evitaba sentir su aura oscura, esa que mostraba cuando estaba enfadado.

**...**

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de mis labios mientras observaba el pan de huevo que yacía entre mis dedos. Había llegado la hora del descanso, e ignorando las miradas de mi supuesto novio, salí del salón. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba expresando, de esta incomodidad que me hacía sentir.

¿Sucedió algo con Sasuke-kun, Hinata? ─ Sorprendido voltee a ver a la recién llegada. Pensaba que nadie iba a la azotea, pero veía que me equivocaba. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Sakura-san en ese lugar? ─ Por lo que logre darme cuenta, esta de peor humor que de costumbre.

Bajando la mirada medite sobre lo ocurrido, si debía o no contar todo lo pasado. Sakura-san además cree que Sasuke-kun es asexual, cuando ahora...

"_...Creo que me gustas..."_

"_...Se que te gusta la idiota de Naruko, pero no te dejare ir. Solo te quiero para mi"_

Mis pómulos, podía sentir el calor en estos al recordarle, al conmemorar sus palabras, esa confesión tan llena de necesidad y sinceridad.

El silencio nos rodeo. Podía percibir la tranquilidad del ambiente. De verdad sentía que podía confiar en Sakura-san, que podía encontrar una amiga en ella. A pesar de que seamos rivales por el amor de Naruko-chan, esto por esa otra persona...

...¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ─ Con una sonrisa esta me dijo que no fuera tan formal, que ambos teníamos la misma edad, y que además podía preguntarle lo que fuese. Con mis mejillas mostrando mi cortedad, me anime a consultarle lo que tanto deseaba ─...Le... ¿Te gusta Naruko-chan?

La sorpresa llegaba al rostro de mi compañera. Podía ver en su cara la clara vergüenza que expresaba. Al parecer no estaba del todo equivocado, y mi princesa podría ser correspondida. No podía evitar sonreír con sinceridad. Quizás yo no podría nunca ser su alegría, pero al menos sus sentimientos si habían llegado a quien quería, y la verdad es que solo con eso ya me sentía bien.

...Naruko es una idiota, alguien que siempre se metía en mis asuntos. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que la necesitaba a mi lado, que su sonrisa era algo que iluminaba mis días. ─ Estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus vocablos, por la calidez que reflejaba su mirada cuando respondía mi interrogante. Al parecer si era como creía. Incluso me atrevía a pensar que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que yo tenía pensado en primer lugar. ─ Ella siempre lograba animarme a pesar de que sentía que todo se derrumbaba a mí alrededor.

Cerrando mis ojos me deje envolver por la suave brisa, la misma que había estado meciendo los cabellos de mi acompañante. ¿Era extraño que no me molestase escucharle decir esas palabras con tanto amor?

...¿Pero porque me lo preguntas? ─ No sabía exactamente como contestarle. Era cierto que una parte de mi quería saber que había entre ambas, pero por otro lado estaba...

Mordiendo mi labio inferior por unos segundos, me anime a consultarle. Nada podía perder, ¿o si?

...¿N-No le provoca miedo, que ambas sean...mujeres? ─ Intrigado pose toda mi atención nuevamente en ella. Aun cuando podía percibir mi timidez nuevamente haciéndose presente, no iba a dar paso atrás. Necesitaba algo de fuerzas aquí.

¿Para que? ¿Por qué? No era algo que tuviese muy claro en estos momentos...

Podía verla tensarse por unos segundos, para instantes después sonreírme. Su reacción realmente me había vuelto a descolocar. Sus ojos verdes volvían a demostrar esa vida, la misma que había tenido cuando hablo sobre sus sentimientos sobre Naruko-chan.

Al comienzo creo que si me dio. Me daba vergüenza lo que estaba sintiendo. Ambas del mismo sexo, y no todos lo ven bien. ¿No crees? ─ No se porque eso me cayó muy fuerte. ¿Era como si me estuviese viendo a mi mismo? ─...Pero al ver la fuerza de esa tonta, como decía sus sentimientos por mi sin miedo alguno, me di cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo. ─ Su mirada de pronto se clavo en la mía, embargándome con sus sentires, con la fuerza que transmitía su sinceridad. ─...Creo que el amor solo es. No importa el género mientras te haga feliz.

**...**

Mi blanquecina mirada se poso con aquella chica con la cual había estado platicando en la azotea. Ambos habíamos llegado a nuestro salón, separándonos al entrar. Verla sonreír con alegría mientras estaba platicando con esa chica que me quitaba el aliento en verdad me daba mucho para pensar, me hacía sentir extrañamente aliviado.

Quítate esa cara de tonto mientras miras a Naruko, me enfermas. ─ Estupefacto volvía mi mirada hacía donde provenía ese tono serio, encontrándome con esos ojos negros conocidos que me venían con claro desagrado. Estaba molesto.

...Pues nada le obliga verme mirarle. ─ De pronto todo el salón se quedo callado. La persona que había estado sentado a mi lado se había puesto de pie tan violentamente, que había atraído la atención de todos. ¿Qué podía pasarle ahora? ¿Por qué me miraba tan atentamente en silencio, como si estuviera conteniendo sus palabras?. ─... ¿L-Le sucede algo...?

Irritado le vi salir del lugar, ignorando las palabras de su mejor amiga quien decía que pronto llegaría el profesor.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de mis labios ante todo lo acontecido. Mi vida era un total caos desde que ese chico llego a ella. ¿Por qué no era capaz de darme tiempo?. Él había irrumpido en mi mundo, en mi tranquila vida para ponerla patas arriba. Todo en mi mente era Naruko-chan y mi familia, y ahora no podía sacarme a ese tipo de mis pensares, de mis fantasías.

"_...el amor solo es. No importa el género mientras te haga feliz."_

Apoyando la cabeza en mi pupitre ahogue un gemido que estaba reprimiendo. ¿Por qué estaba recordando ahora las palabras de Sakura-san?

**...**

Mordiendo mi labio inferior detengo mi escribir. Hace aproximadamente una hora que llegue a mi casa, que prepare algo de comer para mi hermanita, que me encuentro tratando de hacer unas cuantas ecuaciones de aritmética, pero simplemente no logro unir solución alguna. En mis pensares solo están las palabras de Sasuke-kun, en lo que supuestamente paso esa noche donde aparentemente yo había querido hacer algo con el.

"_Quieres dejar de moverte tanto. __ Mi cuerpo se tenso de solo sentir el aliento de esa persona tan cerca de mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos en la columna vertebral. __¿__O es que quieres repetir lo de anoche?_

_No podía ser..._

_Entonces en verdad nosotros... ¡¿Lo hicimos?!_

_¿Q-Que se supone que o-ocurrió? ─ Tenia miedo de preguntar, lo puedo jurar por Dios, pero era mejor enterarme mas pronto que tarde. Tanto era mi miedo, que ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Sabía que si le veía a los ojos caería por la vergüenza que siento, porque nuevamente estábamos desnudos uno junto al otro._

_Creo que puedes hacerte una idea viéndonos, ¿no? ─ Sus vocablos me cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Si, así era, después de todo aún tenia las esperanzas de que todo fuera una equivocación, de que nada hubiese pasado. Apretando las sábanas que cubrían la parte inferior de mi cuerpo trate de contenerme, de maldecirme internamente por confiar en este sujeto. Él me había engañado. ─ Tsk. Quita esa cara. No lo hicimos si eso es lo que piensas._

_Ahora si estaba confundido. ¿Es que estaba jugando conmigo?._

_¿E-Es cierto lo que dices? ─ Le pregunte esperanzado, acercándome lo suficiente a su rostro para cerciorarme de que no estaba jugando una vez mas conmigo. Extrañado le vi sonrojarse levemente antes de que apartase su mirada mientras decía que así era. Me sentía realmente aliviado._

_Te dije que no lo hicimos, pero tampoco es como si no hubiésemos hecho nada. ─ Avergonzado vuelvo a poner mi completa atención en su persona, notando en sus ojos negros la verdad escrita. No estaba mintiendo. Nuevamente habíamos terminado de la misma manera al parecer. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o todo lo contrario. ─ Y fuiste tú quien comenzó Hinata. _

_¿Y-Yo? ─ Se que podía apreciar mi incomprensión, lo poco que creía aquello. Simplemente no tenía manera de ser. ─ E-Eso no puede ser. Imposible..._

_Tsk. Al parecer tu lado borracho es mas sincero que tu lado sobrio. ─ Al escuchar no pude evitar mirarle con cierta duda. No veía falsedad en sus palabras, en sus expresiones nuevamente. Ahora si que estaba aterrado, mucho más al sentirle acercarse, al estar de un segundo al otro bajo su cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo, el rosa de nuestras pieles me provocaban sensaciones extrañas, las cuales me asustaban con supremacía. ─ ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?_

_Trague grueso ante sus vocablos. Sin poder enfrentar más sus ojos negros, desvié el rostro. Podía percibir el calor en mis pómulos, en todo mí ser. Esto era lo que siempre provocaba en mí con su sola cercanía, con conmemorar todos nuestros encuentros._

_...N-No quiero recordar... ─ Logre articular con claro nerviosismo. Aunque ese sentir fue remplazado al segundo por el asombro experimentado al escuchar unas suaves carcajadas por parte de mi compañero, invitándome a posar mí completa atención en su persona. ─ ¿S-Sasuke...kun?_

_La vergüenza volvía a posesionarse de mi al notarle ponerse serio al segundo de escucharme, perdiéndome en esa mirada tan penetrante que me observaba en completo silencio quizás por cuanto tiempo. Perdido en sus facciones, en el palpitar de mi corazón, no atine a reaccionar cuando le vi acercarse lentamente, mucho menos cuando unió nuestros labios._

_Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, en darle acceso a su lengua que comenzaba a batallar con la mía. _

_¿Por qué estaba respondiendo a sus besos, a sus toques? Me estaba dejando arrastrar nuevamente, perdiéndome en lo que todo mi ser estaba sintiendo, en este calor que cada vez iba en aumento._

_Un gemido reprimí en lo mas profundo de mi ser al sentirle descender por mi cuello, repartiendo besos y lamidas por donde pasaba, deteniéndose en mis tetillas para morder una suavemente._

_Eres muy sensible... ─ ¿Por qué siempre decía esas cosas tan vergonzosas? ¿Por qué una vez mas no hacía absolutamente nada por detenerle?. Solo podía cerrar mis ojos ante los sentires que provocaba en mi, de como besaba mi otro pezón de la misma manera. No quería gemir, no deseaba mostrar alguna expresión que me provocara vergüenza, pero cada vez era más difícil. ─...estas duro Hinata. ¿Te has dado cuenta?_

_Avergonzado desvío la mirada ante sus vocablos. Estaba tan sonrojado, que aunque me cubriera con los brazos, sé que igual lo notaria._

_...E-Es de mañana, y soy un chico... ─ Logré articular con clara timidez. Podía sentir mis nervios, las palpitaciones de mi corazón. ¿Qué tanto provocaba este sujeto en mi cuerpo?_

_Una carcajada me saco de mis pensares, invitándome a posar mi atención en quien volvía a centrar sus ojos negros en los míos tan opuestos._

_Sigue diciéndote que es por eso Hinata. ─ Su tono tan intimo solo provocaba mas estragos en mi, mucho más al tenerlo tan cerca, al sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Estaba hiperventilando por dentro. Trague con fuerza para luego morder mi labio inferior. ¿Cómo es que no podía negarlo?. ─ ¿Quieres que te muestre lo cerca que estuvimos de hacerlo?_

_Expectante percibí como una de sus manos comenzaba a descender lentamente por mi piel, deteniéndose en mis caderas. Podía percibir el latir de mi corazón, creyendo que en cualquier segundo saldría por mi pecho. Pero esas impresiones que expresaba mi cuerpo se vieron interrumpidas al sentirle guiar esa mano hacía mi trasero, al notar como me comenzaba a tocar en ese lugar._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante su actuar, al notar el sitio por donde pasaba uno de sus dedos. Quería morirme de la vergüenza._

_Te tenía listo, pidiendo por tenerme dentro de ti, pero... ─ Tuve que reprimir nuevamente un gemido que deseaba escapar por mis labios al sentirle abrirse paso dentro de mi por ese diminuto sitio. Tenía tanta pena, tanta vergüenza que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma, más porque me estaba haciendo ese tipo de cosas. ¡Eso no podía ser! ─ no quería que fuera de esa manera._

_Al oírle volví mi completa atención a su ser, a sus ojos negros que me observaban con tantas emociones mezcladas. Se veía tan sincero, como si en verdad esto significara mucho para su persona. Me había quedo sin habla ante lo que veía plasmado en su rostro._

_Si te lo hago quiero que estés en tus cinco sentidos, que me sientas por completo. ─ El rubor en mis pómulos se hizo mas intenso si eso es posible. ¿Cómo podía decir tales cosas así como si nada?. ─ Además sé que no estas preparado aún._

_Estaba pensando en mi, estaba conteniéndose por mi..."_

Ahogando un suspiro deje caer la cabeza sobre mis libros. Él había estado pensando en mí al no forzarme. Pudo haberse aprovechado y no lo hizo.

"_Cuando pediste ir al baño, no era que querías orinar. Nuevamente estabas con esa mirada que esperaba que hiciera algo, que te hiciera algo."_

¿Seria posible que sus palabras fueran ciertas? ¿Qué al no hacerme nada, fuera yo quien se abalanzara sobre el? Ya no sabía si no creerlo, después de todo terminamos de la misma manera a la mañana siguiente en la ducha.

"_...el amor solo es. No importa el género mientras te haga feliz."_

Ya no podía negarlo. No se si sea amor lo que sienta, pero de algo puedo estar seguro ahora, y es que al parecer ese sujeto me gusta. Tampoco podía decir si era por lo que me hacia sentir o era por algo más, pero ya no puedo seguir negando que provoca cosas en mi.

Cerrando mis blancas orbes medite sobre mi comportamiento de esta mañana, lo molesto que Sasuke-kun lucia por mi actuar, por mis palabras. Le debía una disculpa, y tal vez...

...Quizás debería decirle lo que siento...

**...**

Tras dejar a mi pequeña hermana en cuidado de la vecina una vez más, emprendí mi camino hacia la casa de Sasuke-kun, pensando en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora durante el trayecto, meditando lo que sentía, aquello que causaba en mi cuando estaba a su lado. Mis pómulos se encendieron de solo recordar nuestros instantes juntos, esos que lograba sacar de mi un lado que jamás creí mostrar, no con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

Realmente me estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Al llegar a la puerta de su hogar di un profundo respiro. Esperaba no encontrarme con su padre. No tenía ganas de apreciar su desprecio, ni mucho de escuchar sus palabras hirientes por ser el objeto de aprecio de su hijo menor.

Al golpear suavemente la puerta de entrada algo dentro de mi titubeo en duda. De pronto me habían asaltado unas enormes ganas de salir arrancando. Estaba vacilando en lo que iba a hacer, en como pudiese resultar todo esto. ¿Podría ser que él estuviese de la misma manera cuando me dijo que en verdad le gustaba?

Pronto mis atenciones se volvieron a la puerta, quedándome sin aliento al divisar a la persona en la cual estaba pensando. Podía percibir el calor en mis mejillas con solo verle ahí parado.

B-Buenas tardes S-Sasuke-kun ─ Genial. No podía estar más nervioso con todo esto. Hasta mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

Que sucedió. ¿No era Uchiha-kun? ─ El silencio nos rodeo tras sus vocablos. Estaba incomodo. Aún estaba molesto por lo ocurrido en clases al parecer, ¿pero que había estado esperando?. Debía comprenderme un poco, ¿no?. Todo era muy difícil para mí. ─ Tsk. Entra. Iremos a mi habitación.

Asintiendo tímidamente le seguí hacía el interior de su hogar, notando así el silencio en el lugar. Al parecer estábamos solos. Por una parte me sentía aliviado, pero por otro lado no podía evitar los nervios. Ambos, solos en una casa.

Mi padre y mi hermano no llegaran hoy. Ambos tenían asuntos importantes que atender. ─ Asintiendo nuevamente accedí a su alcoba, apreciando así nuevamente lo limpio y ordenado que se encontraba todo. Jamás creí toparme con otro chico que le gustase mantener todo en orden. Me gustaba eso.

Mis pómulos volvían a tornarse rojizos al darme cuenta de lo que había pensando. Me gustaba eso de esta persona...

¿A que se debe esta inesperada visita? ─ Había llegado el momento. Era ahora o nunca. Cerrando mis parpados por unos segundos me arme de valor. Abrí los labios impulsándome a decirle, pero solo el silencio era lo que salía de estos. ¡¿Por qué diablos no podía?! ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! ─ Mi padre me concertó otra cita. ─ Sin comprender le mire, notando la seriedad en el ambiente. ─ Estaba pensando en ir, en tomar enserio su petición de conseguirme una novia...

Algo en mi interior se sintió muy mal ante aquellos vocablos. No podía ser que esto se tornase de esa manera, no cuando por fin había aceptado lo que sentía. Debía hacer algo, impedir que me dijese adiós por mi debilidad.

Fue por eso que me acerque cuando el aun se hallaba ido en sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo cuando pose mis labios sobre los suyos. No tardo en reaccionar, en profundizar aquello que yo mismo había comenzado. Esperaba que comprendiese, que me diese el valor para decir esto que provocó en mí.

Cuando por fin nos distanciamos por falta de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido, desvié la mirada ante la profundidad de la suya. Sé que estaba tratando de leerme, de entender mi reaccionar, por lo que apretando mis manos mientras mis mejillas volvían a encenderse, por fin me dispuse a decir lo que estaba en mi corazón.

S-Siento haber tardado, pero también me gustas Sasuke-kun. N-No aceptes la proposición de tu padre, no ahora por favor. ─ Al recibir como respuesta solo un extenso silencio, me anime a enfrentar sus ojos negros. Pero en el instante en que nuestras miradas se toparon, fui atrapado por su rápida cercanía, por su boca sobre la mía, dándome apenas tiempo para responder; para que nuestras lenguas volviesen a combatir hasta más no poder.

...Tardaste en darte cuenta. ─ Estaba perdido en el palpitar de mi corazón, en este calor que lograba percibir sobre mis pómulos, pero aún así logre asentir levemente mientras bajaba la mirada. Me sentía muy cohibido, tanto como cuando estaba frente a Naruko-chan. ─ ¿Te das cuenta que significa eso?

Sin entender levante mi rostro para toparme con su oscuras orbes. Aquello no ayudo en nada a mi nerviosismo, a mi cortedad, mucho más al percibir una de sus manos en mi mentón, invitándome a no perder de vista esos ojos negros.

Me perteneces Hinata. No te dejare ir ahora. ─ Estupefacto le vi acortar una vez mas la distancia de nuestros rostros, cerrando por completo el espacio con un beso que cada vez se volvía más intenso. Cerrando mis blancas orbes a la oscuridad me deje arrastrar por las caricias de su lengua, por esta tormenta de calor que comenzaba a emanar entre ambos. ─...Quédate esta noche. Nadie llegara.

No tuve tiempo para responder, ya que fui asaltado inmediatamente por sus labios una vez más, conteniendo el aliento cuando descendió hacia mi cuello para besarlo, lamerlo y dar pequeñas mordidas. Si seguíamos así, acabaríamos de una manera que no buscaba. Debía detenerlo, explicarle que aún no estaba preparado.

Cuando por fin tuve control de mis cinco sentidos, me separe lo suficiente para mirarle, para apreciar en su oscura mirada el deseo, aquel que siempre estaba presente cuando estábamos en estas circunstancias. ¿Olvide decir que apenas y recuperábamos el aliento?. Sus besos podía sentirlos aun cuando ya no estaban presentes.

S-Sasuke-kun yo...no puedo, no aún... ─ Dios. ¿Por qué me sentía como la chica virgen?. Bueno. Era virgen, pero no se porque termino dando escusas. Seguro el recuerdo de esa mañana en el viaje me esta afectando. ─ Lo siento. ─ No quería ver su expresión al escucharme, por lo que baje la mirada. Él siempre me hacia sentir bien, y yo solo le causaba todo lo contrario. Me hacía sentir mal de alguna manera, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea. Me daba vergüenza, nunca pensé en hacer algo como eso, pero era el momento. ─ P-Pero puedo compensarte de otra manera, ¿q-que te parece?

Al volver a posar mi atención en su persona, pude captar sus ojos negros leyéndome, quizás tratando de comprender a que me refería. Tragando con fuerza me anime a tomarle de la mano, guiarlo hacia su cama para que se sentase.

M-Me he dado cuenta que Sasuke-kun es siempre quien me hace sentir bien. ─ Estaba nervioso, hasta mi voz lo delataba. ─ por eso...ahora es mi tuno de hacerlo.

_Debo hacerlo. Animo Hinata, tú puedes._

La sonrisa oscura que ahora adornaba sus fracciones solo lograba inquietarme mucho más. Pero no iba a dar paso atrás, no ahora cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo que siento. Fue por eso que me arrodille entre sus piernas, apreciando con clara duda el lugar que me iba a disponer a tocar cuando me quite esta cortedad.

Si no puedes hacerlo no te fuerces. ─ Negué ante lo escuchado. No estaba dando paso atrás.

Es lo que quiero. ─ Decidido me acerque a su rostro para besar sus labios, siendo recibido sin demora por su lengua. Era el momento para que mis manos comenzaran a descender, para que lentamente llegasen al destino trazado, acariciando tímidamente al comienzo, agarrando más confianza al sentirle gruñir por bajo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Lo estaba haciendo bien, sentía que era así. Podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, como reaccionaba a mi toque, cuando apretaba su sexo levemente para luego acariciarlo a lo largo sobre los pantalones.

...N-No me lo estas poniendo fácil Hinata... ─ No podía creer que Sasuke-kun podía tartamudear, mostrarse así de vulnerable. Me gustaba esa parte suya también, sentirle así de caliente bajo mi mano, por lo que le estoy causando.

Lo siguiente era el gran paso, abrir el cierre de su pantalón...

Mi sorpresa fue demasiada al ver su erección, lo grande que era. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, incluso hasta podía intuir que estaba sonriendo con esa arrogancia suya, divertido por mis reacciones. Trague grueso ante lo que estaba por hacer. Con cuidado toque directamente sobre la piel caliente, en la punta, ganándome un gemido reprimido por parte de este. Podía percibir lo tenso que se había puesto su cuerpo, conteniéndose tal vez.

...¿S-Se siente bien, Sasuke-kun? ─ No podía evitar el palpitar de mi corazón al escucharle decirme que obviamente se sentía de esa forma, al notar la excitación de la cual estaba siendo preso en el tono de su voz. De alguna manera se me hacia muy lindo sentirle así.

M-Maldición... ─ Fui sacado de mis pensares al notar una de sus manos sobre la mía, aquella que le había estado brindando placer. Sé que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa ante su acto, a notar como hacía que rodease su pene para comenzar a mover mi mano de arriba abajo, masturbándole. Se veía tan entregado, mucho más al percibir como apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Podía escuchar su pesada respiración.

Más eso no era lo que tenía pensado, por lo que me detuve ganándome una queja de su parte, pero estaba seguro que aquello le gustaría. Fue entonces que me agache lo suficiente para lamer levemente la punta de su pene, embriagándome por la excitación que ya había salido de este, obteniendo como respuesta una maldición de su parte mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Lo estaba disfrutando y eso me indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Debido a eso procedí a meterlo completamente en mi boca, comenzar a mover mi cabeza como lo había estado haciendo hace unos momentos mi mano. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, llenandome de su sabor, escuchando solamente su pesada respiración, pero quería ver también lo que estaba provocando en su ser, así que mientras seguía lamiendo su sexo, masturbándolo a voluntad, mis blancas orbes fueron a parar a su rostro, notando como mantenía sus ojos cerrados sumido al placer, a lo que estaba provocándole. Realmente se veía más guapo de lo habitual.

D-Diablos. D-Detente. S-Si sigues así me vendré en tu boca. ─ No me detuve ante sus vocablos, sino todo lo contrario. Con mi mano libre comencé a masajear sus testículos. Quería que acabase en mí, que me demostrase que yo también podía hacerle sentir bien hasta perder la conciencia. ─...S-Si eso es lo que quieres...

Sorprendido lo vi ponerse de pie mientras tomaba mi cabeza para que no le soltase, para que continuase con su pene metido en mi boca. Mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor al notarle impulsarse el mismo dentro de mi cavidad bucal, al sentirlo mas adentro que antes cada vez mas rápido.

Dentro y afuera. Su respiración cada vez más pesada. Podía notar entre tantas emociones como sus piernas comenzaban a ceder. Estaba llegando a su límite...

Agh... ─ Tras un ahogado gruñido de su parte mi boca fue llenada con su semen, al punto de que comenzaba a escurrir por mis barbilla. No había podido recibir todo como esperaba, pero estaba bien. Creo que por esta persona podría acostumbrarme a esto, a su sabor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 8:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Primero que todo..._

_Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas, que lo hayan pasado muy bien. Espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos._

_Ahora en cuanto al capitulo. Es mi primera escena yaoi así, por lo que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo._

_Besitos _

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 9

**La nueva alumna**

Con cierta comodidad me remuevo entre las sábanas de mi cama. Está tan cómodo en este lugar que no quisiera salir a cumplir con mis obligaciones. El clima esta tan frío, que no quisiera abandonar el calor de las brazadas. Pero aunque quisiese eso, me es imposible.

Un suspiro cargado de pereza escapa de mis labios tras abrir los ojos. En una hora más debo estar en mi trabajo de fin de semana, y antes de partir hay que preparar a mi hermanita para ir donde la vecina.

...Que cansado me siento. ─ El sonido de un mensaje en el celular hace que fije la atención en este. Mis pómulos se llenaron de color instantáneamente. Hace una semana que me le declare, que nuestra relación ya era algo mutuo. Sin contar que desde ese momento todo se ha vuelto mucho más intenso, y con eso mi temor ha vuelto a presentarse.

He vuelto a leer esos mangas de chicos. Aún puedo recordar la vergüenza que sentí al entrar a esa sección de la librería.

"_Entusiasmado veía como la lluvia caía sobre el asfalto. Últimamente los días han estado de esa manera, y no podía estar mas contento. Es que a diferencia de muchas personas, a mi me encantaba la lluvia. Ni siquiera tenía problemas con mojarme. El único problema venia después con el hecho de que podía resfriarme, pero era lo mínimo para mi si podía admirar esas gotas cayendo sobre todo. _

_Que bodrio de día. Con esa lluvia mi cabello se mojara todo. ─ La voz de mi compañera de trabajo me saco de mis pensares, de mi deseo por salir a mojarme un rato. En silencio le escuchaba maldecir por su mala suerte por no traer paraguas, porque justo se había arreglado el cabello. Supongo que esas cosas son importantes para las chicas, supongo que eso también es de importancia para Naruko-chan..._

_Si quieres puedes usar mi paraguas Ino-chan. ─ No se porque me puse nervioso al notar su mirada sobre mi, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se me tiraría encima. ─ E-Espera..._

_Y así fue después de todo. No podía evitar sonrojarme por su cercanía, porque con cada movimiento que hacia, sentía como sus pechos se refregaban sobre mi pectorales. _

_Por eso te quiero tanto Hina-kun. ─ Temía que en cualquier instante cayera desmayado, mucho más al sentir como me besaba la mejilla contenta por según ella "salvarle la vida". ─ Te juro que si no tuvieses novio, iría ha por ti._

_Apenado baje la mirada al oírle. Era cierto. Hace unos días mi relación era ya mas oficial con Sasuke-kun, y solo nuestros cercanos lo sabían. Después de todo él poseía muchos fans que podían hacerme daño de alguna forma, y por supuesto también estaban aquellos que no gustan de este tipo de relaciones. Aunque no era como si me importasen esas cosas, pero él estaba de acuerdo con que todo seria más tranquilo si lo manteníamos en secreto._

_Por cierto. ¿Qué tanto han avanzado ustedes? ─ Mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al escucharle. Mis blancas orbes reflejaron la sorpresa mientras mi nervios aumentaban. ─ Vamos cuéntame. _

_Avergonzado baje la mirada mientras jugaba con mis dedos. Si. Estaba demasiado nervioso, al punto de que mi voz saldría casi en un susurro. Estaba recordando todos los momentos pasados juntos desde que se me ocurrió brindarle placer con mi boca. Dios. El calor seguía creciendo en mí debido a la vergüenza._

_Los recuerdos de mí junto a esa persona venían como flashes, uno tras otro logrando inquietarme en supremacía. Fue en ese momento que otro recuerdo llego instantáneamente, y era de mi viendo esos mangas, el temor que sentía por llegar mas allá, porque fuese a doler. Mi rostro tomo la seriedad suficiente, aun cuando mis pómulos seguían rojizos por mi timidez._

_...¿Ino-chan cree que duela... ─ Podía percibir su completa atención en mi persona, cohibiéndome aun mas de lo que ya estaba. Si seguía así, temía caer desmayado. ─...hacerlo?_

_¿Ósea que aún no lo han hecho? ─ Con suavidad logre negar, escuchando un quejido de disconformidad por parte de mi amiga. ─ Si. Supongo que por tu manera de ser, eres todo un uke..._

_Sentí como si una piedra me cayera encima, marcándome por completo como el pasivo. Aunque no era de extrañarse que lo pensara, puesto que yo mismo también siempre me ponía en ese papel. No por nada le estaba consultando aquello._

_...Estoy segura que puede que te duela al comienzo. Aunque también dependería de como sea tu pareja, ¿no? ─ Le escucho decir tras un suspiro. No se si soy yo, pero puedo jurar que todo esto le gusta. ─ También puede que dependa del tamaño..._

_Mi rostro estaba ardiendo. Sé que es así, lo podía sentir en cada centímetro de este, mucho más al notar la mirada de mi compañera en mi persona. Su cara también tomo un leve rosa pálido al verme. Al parecer se dio cuenta que había recordado el tamaño..._

_Me da vergüenza de solo pensarlo, porque en verdad yo lo encontraba bastante bien dotado. Dios. Podía sentir como si humo saliese por mis orejas de solo recordarlo. Aunque esos pensares quedaron algo relegados al escuchar un pequeño grito de emoción por parte de mi rubia amiga. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_No puedo creer que tenga tan cerca un BL (1). Hina-kun debes contarme todo, ¿si? ─ Quería enterrarme vivo. ¿Cómo esperaba que le contase, si con suerte pude hacerle esa consulta?. ¿Quién me mandaba a meterme en esto?. _

_**...**_

_Era imposible que después de tamaño espectáculo, le pidiese a Ino-san que me acompañase a comprar unos yaois para orientarme. Ahora me encuentro en la sección de shoujos, con la vista pegada en ese género, el cual se hallaba unas cuantas estanterías de mi paradero. _

_Estaba muerto de vergüenza porque sentía la atención de todos sobre mí, en especial de las chicas. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de mis labios ante todo lo que he estado viviendo hasta ahora. ¿Por qué tenia que complicarse toda mi relativa tranquila existencia? Desde la llegada de ese chico, todo mi mundo ha estado revolucionado._

_Era realmente cansado en cierta manera, pero por otro lado no podía evitar el calor que crecía en mi pecho, en especial cuando estaba a su lado. Dios. Ya comenzaba a sonar como chica, y no podía evitar sonrojarme aún más por eso. _

_Muy bien. Era momento de hacer el movimiento e ir por los mangas. Mis ojos blancos buscan el objetivo para luego notar si había mujeres a la vista. _

_Era ahora o nunca. _

_Tras dar una intensa respiración, corrí en la búsqueda de mi meta, metiéndola rápidamente entre mis ropas y dirigirme a la caja correspondiente para pagar por ellas. Pero cuando creía que el peligro había pasado, mi mala suerte se hacia presente como siempre."_

¿Por qué tenia que agarrar justos los que no tenían precio?. Que vergüenza que la chica que me atendió consultara por micrófono cuanto era lo que valían esos libros. Todo el mundo volteo a verme. Algunos con asco, y otros con clara fascinación.

Quise morirme en ese momento, una y otra vez si era posible. Mucho más porque inclusive chicos se acercaron a mi para darme sus números telefónicos.

Tras un largo suspiro veo los mensajes, notando aquel último que me había llegado. De pronto mis pómulos volvían a llenarse de color.

**Pasare a buscarte a tu trabajo.**

**Sasuke**

Era una persona de pocas palabras después de todo. ¿Qué más podía esperar?

Tsk. Ni siquiera me da unos buenos días. ¿Qué tipo de novio es? ─ Con un puchero estampado en mis labios, procedo yo a teclear lo que corresponde, como actuaria una verdadera pareja.

**Buenos Días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? Yo muy bien, gracias.**

**Te estaré esperando cuando salga (carita feliz).**

**Hinata.**

Así se hace idiota engreído. Espero hallas aprendido un poco. Otro suspiro escapa por mi boca. Realmente lucia como una mujer, esperando que mi amado me mimase un poco. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso ante mis pensamientos, ante mi personalidad.

**¿Quieres que te mime un poco Hyuga? **

**Sin duda pareces una chica.**

**Sasuke.**

¡Sasuke idiota! ─ Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras el color de mi rojo no podía volverse mas intenso. ¿Es que era adivino o que?. Me exasperaba que pudiese leerme tan fácilmente, que pensara lo mismo que estaba meditando yo. Mis expresiones se suavizaron ante tales pensamientos, ante lo mucho que nuestras personalidades calzaban. Una suave sonrisa se poso en mí. Todo era tan diferente con el.

**Tal vez si lo quiera...un poco. (carita avergonzada)**

**Mmmm...No, olvídalo, era broma.**

**Hinata.**

Hundí el rostro en mi almohada avergonzado. No podía creer que me atreviese a escribirle algo como eso. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!. Tal vez si me estaban afectando esos libros, de ver tantas historias románticas de todo tipo, todas esas escenas...

Sangre, sangre... ─ Apresurado corro al baño al sentir como de mi nariz comienza a brotar ese líquido. Agradeciendo a que mi novio no estuviese aquí conmigo, porque seguramente comenzaría a molestarme, ya que captaría enseguida que cosas pervertidas han pasado por mi mente.

Y es que desde que llego a mi vida, esas imágenes pasan con mucha frecuencia, al punto que estoy pensando seriamente en comprarme un tapón, esos que usan las mujeres, para ponérmelo en la nariz.

De solo imaginarme con eso en la cara, hasta yo mismo me parto de risa.

Fue en eso que el sonido de otro mensaje me saco de mis divertidos pensares, logrando que mis mejillas volviesen a encenderse tras leer lo ultimo que me había mandado.

**Te mimare esta noche todo lo que quieras**

**Sasuke.**

¿Es que piensa venir a casa?

**...**

Muy bien. ¿Y a que se debe esa sonrisita? ─ Con sorpresa pongo mi atención en esta chica de cabello rubio. Mi compañera de trabajo Yamanaka Ino, que ahora me mira con una sonrisa picaresca. Mis pómulos se tiñeron de color de solo apreciarla.

Ante su interrogante, unos ojos negros vinieron a mí de manera inmediata junto con el último mensaje recibido por la persona a la cual pertenecen. ¿Es que estaba sonriendo sin que me diese cuenta?

¿Acaso sucedió algo bueno? ─ ¿Por qué había tenido que venir a trabajar el día de hoy? A Ino-san aún no se le olvida lo de la otra vez. Es por eso que me hace esa pregunta, que me mira con esa cara tan insinuante que hace que se me encrespen los bellos. No puede darme más vergüenza, porque nuevamente estaba recordando esos mangas. ─ ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? ¡¿No me digas que lo...?!

Mi rostro había tomado un rojo intenso mientras le tapaba la boca a mi amiga con mis manos. Todo el mundo aquí en nuestro lugar de trabajo había puesto su atención en nosotros, en lo que había estado apunto de decir. ¿No podía ser más discreta?. ¿No sabe toda la pena que causa en mi?

Si de por si ya era difícil no pensar en esas cosas, más con todos los momentos intensos que hemos tenido con Sasuke-kun. Todos esos instantes en que no hemos logrado llegar más allá por mi indecisión, por el temor de que doliese.

¿Qué se supone que haces Hinata? ─ El tono irritado de una persona muy conocida llega a nuestros oídos, provocando que volteemos con cierto temor a la entrada del café, notando en ella la mirada molesta de mi novio, quien creo que si fulminase con sus ojos, nosotros ya seriamos cenizas esparcidas por el suelo.

S-Sasuke-kun... ─ Logre articular con clara incomodidad. Mi compañera de trabajo al notar el ambiente tenso, se apartó no sin antes susurrarme que luego le contase lo que había pasado antes de que mi "amargado" novio llegase. Claro. Ella se iba, y me dejaba aquí con este problema.

**...**

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios mientras voy camino a mi casa. Y es que desde que salimos de mi trabajo, el ambiente entre mi pareja y yo sigue igual que cuando me encontró con Ino-san.

¿Cómo podía malinterpretar tanto las cosas?

Y lo peor de todo, es que me daba mucha vergüenza decirle por qué estábamos de esa manera. Creo que como siempre, mi personalidad esta afectando mi actuar con la persona que quiero. Mis pómulos se encendían levemente tras mis pensares, e inconscientemente mi mirar se va a quien caminaba junto a mi.

Aún no podía creer que estuviese con esta persona, que me gustase un chico. Pero creo que aquello es lo de menos. Me siento bien con esto, el estar entre sus brazos.

_Dios. He vuelto a pensar como una chica. _

Y con ese pensamiento otro suspiro escapaba por mi boca.

¿No vas a decirme que estabas haciendo con esa mujer? Esta no es la primera vez que los veo así de juntos. ─ Al verle detenerse pude notar la seriedad en sus facciones, en lo irritado que estaba. No iba a dejar esto pasar, ¿cierto?. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle sin caer desmayado por la vergüenza que sentía?

Con mis pómulos encendidos debido a mi timidez baje la mirada. No podía, simplemente por más que trataba de pronunciar palabra alguna, solo aire caliente escapaba por mis labios.

Tsk. ¿Hay que ir a buscar a tu hermana, verdad? ─ Algo en mi interior se sintió vacío tras escucharle, al sentir la frialdad de su voz. Quería decirle, en verdad lo deseaba, pero mi debilidad me impedía hablar, decir vocablo alguno.

Era tan injusto tener una personalidad como la mía.

...Esta donde la vecina... ─ Logre articular por bajo, apreciando segundos después como este retomaba su andar hacia mi hogar, ignorándome por completo nuevamente.

El resto del camino fue en completo silencio, en un ambiente realmente tenso el cual lograba inquietarme. Sabía que era mi culpa, que debía intentar dejar de lado mi timidez y decirle, pero me era tan complicado salir de esta manera de ser que tengo.

_Y yo que estaba tan contento de que viniese a verme..._

Aún con esta amargura en mi interior, camino hacía el lugar donde se hallaba mi pequeña hermanita esperándome. Debía quitar esta expresión de pesar que estaba impresa en mis facciones, no deseaba preocupar a nadie, y mucho menos a ella. Fue por eso que tras inhalar el suficiente aire para calmarme, toque la puerta de mi vecina, siendo recibido segundos después por aquella mujer de avanzada edad.

**...**

Cansado término de acostar a Hanabi, la cual sonriente me da las buenas noches al segundo que juntar la puerta. Aun algo estresado por lo de esta tarde, miro hacia la entrada de la casa. Mi padre seguramente llegara tarde como de costumbre. Una suave sonrisa se poso en mis labios, de solo pensar en lo mucho que se estaba esforzando.

Con esos pensamientos positivos me dirigí a mi alcoba, deteniéndome al entrar en ella, al notar unos libros en las manos de mi novio. El calor subió de golpe a mi rostro, sin poder creer que los encontrase. Estaba perdido.

Como pude me tire a salvar lo que quedaba de mi dignidad, arrebatándole aquellos mangas tan rápido como podía para esconderlos detrás de mi espalda. Mi vergüenza era tanta, que no podía levantar la mirada, enfrentar esos ojos negros de mi pareja.

El silencio nos rodeo, logrando que mi timidez se viese acrecentada aún más.

...Parece que te estas instruyendo muy bien, Hinata. ─ Se estaba burlando de mí, sabía que era así, me lo decía su tono de voz. Trague grueso al sentirle acercarse. Apretando aquellos que estaban entre mis dedos, cerré mis ojos queriendo de una manera salir de esta situación, sintiendo solamente el palpitar intenso de mi corazón. ─ ¿Quieres ponerlo en practica?

Los libros cayeron de mis manos al escucharle, al sentir como una de las suyas me invitaba a mirarle tomando mi mentón. Desvié la mirada al no poder sostener por más tiempo la suya, posándola en cualquier parte, no importaba donde si con eso lograba calmar un poco mi interior.

...F-Fue por esto que con Ino-chan... ─ Logre pronunciar de manera muy rápida, tan velozmente como me lo permitía mi vergüenza. Por fin estaba sacándolo de mí. Sin contar que tal vez con eso lograba distraerlo un poco. ─...Ella estaba hablando muy fuerte...quería que le contara de nosotros...si ya lo...

Al notar que nada decía, me anime a buscar sus ojos negros, notando la seriedad impresa en sus facciones. No sabía que decir, si me había creído, pero este silencio solo traía mas incertidumbre.

¿Ella te presto estos mangas? ─ No podía ser. Con ese calor en mi rostro, estoy seguro que me estaba delatando nuevamente. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que no se mentir, estaba condenado. Sin saber que responder, solo atine a morderme el labio con indecisión, a buscar alguna vía de escape. Pero en el momento en que iba a tratar de alejarme, su mano me jalo con tal fuerza que mi rostro fue a parar a su firme pecho. ─ Voy a cumplir lo del mensaje...

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo escuchado, al sentir como deslizaba sus manos por mi trasero, apretando en el proceso. Aunque eso fue lo de menos comparado al notar como rosaba entre las ropas ese lugar en entre aquellos que había amasado. Mi corazón volvía a latir con intensidad aumentando mis nerviosos. Instantáneamente me aparte lo más rápido que pude, con el rostro aun en llamas.

L-Lo he estado pensando, y si...y si... ¿yo soy quien lo...? ─ Un rotundo _**no**_ me hizo callar, sorprendiéndome e invitándome a volver mí vista hacia mi pareja, la misma que ahora volvía a recortar nuestras distancias. No pude enfrentar nuevamente su mirada, pero quería seguir manteniéndome en mi posición, no quería dejarla por miedo, temor a que doliese. ─ ¿Y porque...? Y-Yo perfectamente podría...

¿Crees que eres el único que ha investigado? ─ Sin poder creerlo nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Tras ver la seriedad de sus palabras supe que no estaba jugando conmigo, que en verdad había estado en mi misma posición. ─ Seré cuidadoso, Hinata.

Nuevamente me había leído por completo. Se había dado cuenta de mis temores sin siquiera decírselo, y no sabía exactamente como describir lo que sentía en estos momentos. Solo me di cuenta de que había trazado mi destino sin siquiera percatarme, con solo asentir suavemente tras unos segundos de silencio.

**... **

Mi vergüenza era tanta, mis nervios eran tan extremos, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estábamos sin ropa ya, recostados en mi cama sin dejar de besarnos mientras las manos de Sasuke-kun me recorrían por completo.

Siempre era igual. Solo con sentir el roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel caliente, lograba hacerme estremecer, que todo mi ser reaccionara, despertara. Pero esta vez no deseaba quedarme atrás. También quería tocarle, recorrerle como él lo hacia. Fue por eso que con timidez pose mis manos sobre su trabajada espalda, deslizando mis dedos con lentitud mientras trataba de contener los gemidos que deseaban escapar de mis labios, y es que la lengua de Sasuke-kun recorriendo una de mis tetillas lograba estremecerme.

¿Por qué no mueves tu mano más abajo, por el otro lado...? ─ Le escuche decir tras volver a buscar mis labios, perdiéndome nuevamente en la calidez de su lengua batallando con la mía.

Cuando nuestros pulmones pidieron por fin algo de aire, la mirada de mi novio se clavo en la mía, provocando que mis pómulos se encendieran levemente. ¿Es que estaba esperando que cumpliese su petición?

Mordiendo por unos segundos mi labio inferior, una de mis manos se aventuro hacía ese lugar, notando lo despierto que se encontraba, lo excitado que se hallaba al tocar levemente la punta. Al hacerlo mis ojos instintivamente fueron en la búsqueda de los suyos una vez más, notando la tensión en estos, en todo su ser de solo envolver su excitación entre mis dedos.

¿Por qué no ocupas tu boca también? ─ Aun sin salir de mi timidez le veo separase, echar el cuerpo para atrás como dejándome el espacio libre. Mis pómulos se llenaron de color al notar su clásica sonrisa de medio lado. Tanta era mi vergüenza, que tarde unos segundos en cumplir su petición, en situarme entre sus piernas.

Tragando con fuerza me animo a acercarme, a pasar levemente mi lengua sobre la punta, llegando a mí el sabor de su excitación que había brotado anteriormente. Mientras le metía por completo entre mis labios, una de mis manos comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, frotándolo, moviéndola para arriba y abajo. Embelesado levanto la mirada para verle nuevamente, topándome con su rostro sumido en el placer, con sus ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba hacer por mis movimientos.

Me gustaba verle de esa manera. Después de todo no iba a negar que Sasuke-kun era un chico demasiado apuesto, no por nada es tan popular entre las mujeres. Pero ahora que se hallaba levemente sudado por el calor que emanaba de todo su ser, le hacía verse aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

Pronto mis movimientos comenzaron a tomar más velocidad, sorbiendo algunas veces solo para verle apretar sus dientes mientras sus manos apretujaban las sabanas de mi cama. Quizá no era excelente en este tema, pero creo que he aprendido algunas cosas de esos libros. La vergüenza llegaba nuevamente a mí, de solo verme en esta situación que jamás se me habría pasado por la mente.

S-Si, solo un p-poco más... ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mis expresiones al notar como ahora movía sus caderas al compás de mis movimientos, introduciéndose mucho más dentro de mi boca. ─…Mas rápido, mucho más Hinata…

Cumpliendo sus peticiones mis manos continuaron con lo suyo, cada vez más intensamente, tanto como podía, dejándome llevar por los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, su claro gozo por lo que estaba haciéndole.

Hasta que su semilla estallo en mí, sin poder tragar todo lo que me había entregado. Nuevamente tenía su sabor en mi boca, en algunas partes de mi rostro.

Avergonzado levanto la mirada encontrándome con la suya, con su respiración entrecortada. Aun cuando trataba de recuperar el aliento, en sus facciones se encontraba esa mueca tan característica suya. Mi vergüenza solo iba en aumento con tan solo apreciarla.

¿Por qué no te colocas en cuatro? ─ Aun con esta sensación de timidez en mí, le miro en completo silencio. Sabia porque me lo decía, pero una parte de mi quería seguir prolongando el momento ─ Desde esa posición será más fácil que entre.

Indeciso cumplí nuevamente con su orden. Realmente me daba mucha pena que me estuviese observando desde mi parte trasera. Me sentía tan indefenso, tan sumiso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el uke? ¿Por qué mi personalidad tiene que ser tan femenina?

De pronto pude sentir como ese pequeño agujero estaba siendo expuesto a esta persona. Él se había abierto espacio hacia ese lugar, logrando que mis sentidos estuvieran despiertos al tope. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir algo húmedo en ese diminuto sitio. Instintivamente voltee a ver lo más que esta posición me lo permitía. No podía creer lo que mis blancas orbes veían. La vergüenza volvía a posarse en mi ser, en toda mi cara.

¡¿Cómo podía estar lamiendo ahí?!

Avergonzado trate de apartarme, pero solo conseguí que me sujetase con fuerza, que mis oídos escucharan un gruñido de molestia de sus labios.

Quédate quieto. ─ ¿Como esperaba que me quedase quieto, si estaba pasando su lengua por…? Me entra la timidez de solo recordarlo. ─ Idiota. ¿Cómo crees que lograre entrar?. Primero debo prepararte.

…L-Lo sé, pero…no evita que me dé pena… ─ La sonrisa en sus labios ante mis palabras me descoloco un poco, instantes en que aprovecho para acercarse, para que me levantase y robase mis labios en un beso suave.

Tener mi espalda apoyada sobre su pecho me hizo sentir extrañamente protegido, como si esta persona fuese a ser mi soporte siempre. Era tan extraño, tan nuevo para mí.

Entiendo. ─ Le escuche decirme tras separarnos en búsqueda de aire. ─ Entonces lo hare de esta manera…

Un escalofrió me recorrió desde la parte baja de mi espalda al sentirle meter uno de sus dedos. Mis mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso al sentir como de pronto un gemido escapaba de mi boca. Avergonzado me tape los labios. No podía creer que ese ruido tan vergonzoso había escapado de mi con solo sentirle moverse en mi interior.

Parece que toque un buen punto, ¿no? ─ Con clara vergüenza desvié la mirada. No quería que supiera que sus palabras parecían ser ciertas. De por sí ya estar de esta manera era mucho para mí. ─ Que reacciones de esa manera solo me enciende más, ¿lo sabes?

El asombro tomaba posesión de mi ser al notar como su otra mano rodeaba mi erección, como empezaba a moverla en toda mi longitud. Cada vez era más dificultoso contener estos sonidos que deseaban escapar desde mi garganta. Era demasiado calor, demasiado placer como para aguantarlo.

Ngh…a-agh… ─ Apretando mis dientes trataba de contener este sentir, de que se escuchase muy fuerte lo que estaba expresando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser cada vez más difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que meter dos dedos más en ese lugar?. Un quejido escapo de mis labios al sentir como estos se abrían paso junto con el otro. ─ E-Espera…por favor…agh…

…Si no puedes con ellos, no podrás conmigo. ─ Le escuche decirme entre la neblina de dolor y placer. Mi cuerpo volvía a reaccionar ante sus movimientos, provocando que me aferrase como podía al cuello de esta persona desde esta posición. ─...Solo un poco más, y estaré dentro tuyo…─ Ya era imposible centrarme en sus palabras. Todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en sus manos, en que pronto llegaría a mi límite. ─ M-Mi erección duele de solo pensarlo…

…Ah…A-Agh… ─ Mi mente se fue a blanco mientras explotaba entre sus brazos. No podía creer que me hubiese ido con sus dedos dentro de mí, pero no era como si lo pensase mucho en estos momentos en que mi cuerpo caía hacia delante.

Es muy pronto para descansar Hinata. ─ Sus palabras junto con el movimiento nuevamente de sus dedos, hizo que mi mente volviese a centrarse en su persona, que estos ruidos vergonzosos volviesen a escapar de mi boca. ─… Ahora es mi turno…

Trataba de no pensar mucho, de no mirar lo que Sasuke-kun estaba haciendo, más cada vez era más difícil. Se sentía tan extraño, al punto de no poder definirlo con exactitud. Hasta que comencé a percibir que algo más grande estaba tratando de ingresar por ese diminuto lugar. De pronto un fuerte dolor me atravesó, como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos.

N-No…E-Espera. D-Deten…─ Tuve que morder la almohada, porque si no temía que mi hermanita me escuchase. El quejido de dolor que había escapado de mi había sido muy alto.

Aquello estaba doliendo más de que había pensado.

…A-Aguanta un p-poco… ─ Le escuche decirme con voz tirante. ─…Y-Ya casi…entra completamente…

¿Cómo podía pedirme que me soportase, si aquello dolía como el demonio? Nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso.

N-No… ─ Negué con lentitud ante sus vocablos. ─…S-Sácalo por favor…

Fue en eso que sentí su pecho sobre mi espalda. Me estaba dando pequeños besos en ese lugar, quizás para reconfortarme un poco.

Ya estoy adentro. ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa tirantes en su tono de voz. Podía escucharla tan cerca, que de alguna manera lograba reconfortarme. ─ N-No me moveré hasta que te a-acostumbres, aun cuando lo único que quiero es hacerlo. ─ Cerrando mis ojos me deje llevar por la calidez de sus palabras, por cómo se sentía en estar conectado con esta persona. Realmente había sido doloroso que se abriera paso, pero de solo pensar que somos solo uno me llena de alegría. ─ S-Se siente tan caliente en tu interior. Eres tan estrecho, que siento que si me muevo me vendré pronto.

Los segundos transcurrieron entre sus besos, entre las caricias que me brindaba para calmarme, esperando que quizás diera el visto bueno para que empezase a moverse. Sabía que seguro era doloroso para él, que debiera dar el siguiente paso, después de todo ya había llegado muy lejos. Fue por eso que fui yo quien se impulsó levemente hacia delante, sacando de sus labios un gruñido mientras yo trataba de contener el dolor.

P-Puedes moverte. ─ Logre pronunciar tras impulsarme nuevamente hacia su ser, llenándome nuevamente con su sexo. Seguía doliendo en extremo, pero creía que podía aguanta…

Mis pensares fueron cortados de pronto al sentir como comenzaba a mover lentamente su cadera. Creo que retiro lo dicho. El dolor era impresionante, como si algo me atravesara por completo.

M-Maldición…Tu trasero…es como si me estuviera…succionando. ─ Avergonzado por sus vocablos mordí la almohada. Al parecer ya no era solo dolor lo que sentía, sino que esto venía con algo más. Se sentía bien. Así era. Una mezcla entre dolor y placer que casi no podía aguantar no soltar ruido alguno. ─ P-Parece que no soy el u-único que disfruta, eh.

No pude responder palabra alguna. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más certeras. Dándome justo en el lugar donde lograba hacer que perdiese la cabeza.

**…**

Avergonzado miro a la persona que está sentada junto a mí. Aun no podía creer que lo hiciéramos, que despertásemos abrazados. Dios. Había sido más doloroso de lo que había imaginado al comienzo, pero creo que el despertar junto a su calor incluso opacaba el dolor que sentía aun en mi trasero.

Sin poder contener este rubor que comenzaba a posarse en mis pómulos, me recosté sobre el pupitre, tratando de que mis brazos ocultasen esta extraña sonrisa que empezaba a posarse en mis labios.

Parecía una chica enamorada, y no podía sentirme más apenado.

Muy bien chicos, pueden sentarse en sus correspondientes asientos. ─ Aun avergonzado por mis pensares, pose mi atención en el profesor. Al parecer tenía un anuncio por hacer, ya que raras veces llegaba en ese plan de "pónganme todos atención". ─ Hoy recibiremos a una nueva compañera. Espero la traten como se merece.

Intrigado veo como le indica que acceda al aula. Mis blancas orbes muestran sorpresa al verla entrar. Sí. Era una chica, una muy linda por cierto. Poseía unos cabellos rojo fuego. Sus ojos eran del mismo color también, y los lentes que portaba la hacían verse muy intelectual.

Un chasquido de molestia proveniente de mi compañero de banco me saco de mis pensamientos, invitándome a posar mi atención en él. Su ceño fruncido me llamo la atención, mucho más porque no despegaba la mirada de la recién llegada. ¿Es que acaso se conocían?

Instintivamente desvié mi rostro hacia la susodicha nuevamente, visualizando como ella también mantenía la vista en el que era mi novio. Inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior. En mi pecho se había posado un sentimiento de angustia, como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir.

¿Por qué no te presentas al curso? ─ Aun con esta opresión instalada en mí, mantuve mi vista en la persona que ahora acomodaba sus lentes. Se veía tan segura de sí misma, tan diferente a mí.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin, y soy la prometida de Uchiha Sasuke. ─ Los gritos de sorpresa de las fans del nombrado no llegaban a mí. Sus palabras habían sido como un balde de agua fría, uno que me había entumecido hasta los huesos.

¿Es que nuevamente se vendrían problemas?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 9:-**

BL= Boys Love (Amor entre chicos)

**Notas Dark:** Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y si, se vienen más problemas para nuestros protagonistas. Lamentablemente así es…

**Akane-chan17 :** ¿ Dramatical Murder?. Si, si lo jugué, pero no mucho. Alcance a jugar la ruta de Noiz, pero me salió el final "malo". A mi igual me gusta la ruta de ese chico xDDD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario. Saben que estos son los que nos animan a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besitos para todos, y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo

**DarkAmy-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 10

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios. La verdad es que a pesar de que todo estaba resultando bien entre nosotros, nunca faltan los problemas. Tanto que me había costado darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, de aceptar esta relación tan diferente a lo que la gente comúnmente está acostumbrada.

¿Por qué tenía que llegar alguien más a interponerse?

Otro suspiro brotaba de mi boca al ver a quien estaba junto a mí en esta azotea de nuestro lugar de estudio. ¿Cómo puede estar así de calmado, si esa chica no para de aparecer?

Así era. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Karin-san había llegado, y toda clase de situaciones nos ha envuelto por ello mismo, porque no deja de hacer acto de aparición y abrazar a mi pareja. Mis pómulos se tiñen de rosa pálido ante esa sola palabra. Aun no me acostumbraba del todo, y aunque no me molesta, es imposible que me adapte tan pronto. Aunque creo que si Naruko-chan hubiese sido mi novia, estaría de la misma manera, ya que es mi personalidad.

Eso me lleva a lo ocurrido el día de ayer, en este mismo lugar.

"_Me sentía tranquilo a esta hora, el momento en que nos tocaba comer antes de la próxima hora de estudio. Y es que no era para nada cómodo sentir la mirada penetrante de Karin-san en mi nuca unos puestos más atrás._

_Pero ahora que me hallaba en esta azotea junto a mi novio, parecía que aquellas horas de tortura quedaban atrás, al menos hasta que el timbre suene indicando el comienzo de las últimas horas de estudio._

_Toma Sasuke-kun, como te lo prometí. ─ Avergonzado le pase un bento de color azul oscuro. Desde hace un tiempo que preparo almuerzos para toda mi familia, y ahora para esta persona también. Me pone muy contento que disfrute de lo que cocino, ya que suelo poner mucho empeño en ello. ─ Te puse más rodajas de tomate, ya que sé que te gustan._

_En completo mutismo observo como lo recibe, como lo abre para mirar el contenido. Podía sentir el calor en mis pómulos con tan solo apreciar sus expresiones, su fascinación por esa fruta. Pero aparto enseguida la mirada al verme descubierto, de solo notar su clásica sonrisa ladina al pillarme. _

_Cada vez que eso ocurría, inconscientemente me disponía a comer rápidamente en un intento de evadir mi vergüenza. Podía sentirle decirme sin siquiera hablar:_

_Eres como una chica. Una que está completamente enamorada de mí. _

_Sasuke-kun y Naruko-chan. No podía evitar meditar por ambos, en pensar en lo diferentes que son, y que a pesar de eso ambos causaban estas emociones en mi corazón, en mí ser. _

_Ambos me gustaban, pero aun no podía definir cuál de ellos es quien quiero más. Después de todo es imposible que me olvide tan pronto de esa chica de cabellos rubios, esa que con una sonrisa salvaba mi alma día a día tras la muerte de mi madre._

_Mis ojos blanquecinos se dirigieron a lo alto del cielo azul, mientras me quedaba meditando con los palillos en mi boca tras comer un poco de arroz de mi bento. Sin duda hacia un hermoso día, y me sentía contento de poder compartirlo con esta persona que estaba junto a mí._

_Tu vecina me conto lo de tu padre, porque trabajas con tanto esmero… ─ Sin poder evitarlo los granos de arroz fueron expulsados de mis labios, volteando segundos después mi vista hacia mi novio. Sus palabras sin duda me sorprendieron. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante mi pasado, por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar padre y yo tras la muerte de mi progenitora. ─ Ese día cuando fuimos a buscar a tu hermana, cuando la acompañaste a arreglarse. _

_Bajando mi rostro me asalto el recuerdo de ese momento, el instante en que ellos se quedaron solos en la puerta, esperando. Imposible no pensar que tal vez por eso luego el ambiente cambio un poco entre nosotros, ya que no se sentía tan pesado como cuando ocurrió lo de Ino-san._

…_Fue duro para nosotros su partida… ─ Apreté los palillos ante mis recuerdos dolorosos. En verdad todos la amábamos tanto. ─…Padre cayó en el alcohol, y yo…tuve que aparentar ser fuerte para así protegerles a ambos. ─ Una amarga sonrisa se posó en mis facciones al levantar el rostro, al mirar a esos ojos negros que me observaban en silencio. ─…M-Mi padre siempre quiso que fuera de esa manera, e irónicamente tuve que aparentarlo por mucho que lo intente con esmero por tanto tiempo._

_Podía sentir como mis ojos se humedecían con el peso de mis memorias, por todas las veces que me mostré fuerte mientras solo deseaba llorar. Fue en ese instante que el calor de una mano conocida se posó en mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome._

_Yo soy tu soporte ahora Hinata. Seré fuerte por ambos si te quedas por siempre conmigo. ─ Podía sentir el calor en mis pómulos ante lo escuchado. El palpitar de mi corazón cada vez era más intenso ante su sinceridad. No podía creer que esta persona tuviese un lado dulce. ─ Apuesto a que te enamoraste más de mí, que de la idiota de Naruko._

_El rojo intento tomo posesión de mi rostro en un segundo. ¿Así que por eso lo había dicho?. ¿Es que estaba jugando? Y tan lindo que había sonado._

…_Naruko-chan es más linda, y le sale de manera natural. ─ Murmure aparentando irritabilidad. Cruzado de brazos desvié la mirada, observando de reojo como mi pareja me veía con clara molestia. Se lo merecía por jugar con mis sentimientos. _

_En ese instante su rápida cercanía hizo que me inclinara levemente hacia atrás, tragando saliva en el momento en que cogía mi mentón, invitándome a ver esa sonrisa tan característica suya._

_No voy a ser jamás como esa cabeza hueca… ─ No podía creerlo. ¿Qué tanto me gustaba esta persona, como para concentrarme solo en sus labios? Era imposible creer que me afectase todo su ser, su tono tan ronco y sensual. Dios. ¡Me estaba volviendo un pervertido! ─ …Pero seré quien te llene siempre de placer, Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

_E-Espera Sasuke-kun. ─ Trate de decirle mientras apreciaba la humedad de su lengua en mi cuello. Un estremecimiento me recorría de solo sentirle. ─ Alguien podría…venir…_

_Pero el parecía ignorar mis palabras, mi intento por alejarle. Aunque no era mucha la resistencia que colocaba, porque mi cuerpo actuaba por instinto, aferrándome a sus hombros, recorriendo con mis manos todo lo que me pudiese brindar. Ni siquiera me había percatado en que momento saco nuestros bentos del camino, para invitarme a tomar lugar en su regazo._

…_Entonces procura no hacer mucho ruido…─ Uno de esos vergonzosos sonidos quiso escapar de mis labios al sentirle rozar mi sexo. No podía creer que pudiese colocarme duro en un sitio como este, donde en cualquier momento pudiésemos ser descubiertos. ─ ¿Me dejaras metértelo…?_

_Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando una de sus manos se deslizo hacia mi trasero, rozando con sus dedos aquel lugar que solo él había explorado. Creo que muchos de esos mangas estaban en lo correcto, que una vez que habías explorado ese lado, básicamente podías volverte adicto a ello. _

_Y es que a pesar de que aún no podía quitarme esta vergüenza, mi cabeza asentía por sí sola, dándole el permiso de que me tomase una vez más. Lo quería, deseaba estar conectado una vez más con esta persona. _

_Con una sonrisa ladina ante mi respuesta, sus dedos con total maestría desabrocharon mi pantalón, provocándome otro escalofrió al sentirme más expuesto, al percibir como una de sus manos se colaba por mis boxers, apretando mi trasero, atrayéndome aún más hacia sí. Sus caricias pronto comenzaron a nublar mi raciocinio, causando que solo buscase con desesperación sus labios, escuchando en medio de nuestra batalla como un gruñido escapaba de su ser para perderse en mí._

_Tuve que cortar aquella batalla entre nuestras lenguas al notar como acariciaba ese lugar tan privado. Instintivamente mis manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros, y mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante para darle mejor acceso mientras uno de sus dedos se colaba en mi interior._

_¿Parece que se siente bien? ─ No pude enfrentar su mirada. Mi vergüenza no me permitió enfrentar esos ojos negros. Pero no había necesidad de responder, puesto que seguro de daba cuenta de ello por mi actuar, por como instintivamente buscaba sus dedos para que profundizara más su toque._

_Necesitaba sentirlo, sentirle dentro de mí por completo. _

…_S-Sasuke-kun…─ Diciendo que lo sabía con su tono ronco de voz, aquella que mostraba su propia excitación, me dijo que me sacara mis pantalones y ropa interior mientras él se bajaba los suyos. Sabía que no había tiempo para pre calentamiento e irnos retirando las prendas lentamente, puesto que estábamos en un lugar accesible para cualquiera, sin contar que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre para las siguientes clases, así que no tarde en acatar su mandato; aquel que yo mismo también deseaba con supremacía. _

_Acércate Hinata. ─ Tragando fuerte de pronto me sentí perdido en lo guapo que esta persona era, en como sus ojos estaban dilatados por sus ansias, las mismas que seguramente yo reflejaba a pesar de mi constante timidez. _

_Dios. Me estaba volviendo un pervertido._

.

.

.

_Avergonzado escondía mi rostro en el cuello de mi novio. Aun no podía creer que estuviera sentado en su regazo desnudo de mitad para abajo, tratando por todos los medios de no soltar más ruidos vergonzosos por sus dedos dilatando mi entrada, preparándome aún más para poder recibirlo._

_Ya casi no podía contener los espasmos de mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos, todo el calor corporal que compartíamos me estaba llevando a la locura. Lo quería, anhelaba sentirle dentro de mí. ¿Qué tanto me estaba afectando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros?_

_Antes jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente estar con un chico de esta forma, y ahora no hallaba la hora de fundirme con él, que fuésemos solo uno. Increíble._

…_A-Agh…Ngh…P-Por favor Sasuke-kun… ─ Ya no podía sentirme más avergonzado, suplicándole por sentirle ya. Quería enterrarme vivo._

_Es nuestra segunda vez, y ya estas impaciente… ─ No podía negar a sus palabras, no cuando mi clara excitación mostraba aquello, no cuando estaba completamente húmedo esperando. ─… ¿Puedes sentir como tu ano le da la bienvenida a mis dedos, como no los quiere dejar?_

_Otro gemido indecoroso escapaba de mi boca al sentirle más profundo, tocando justo en esa parte sensible. Era toda una tortura._

_Si estas tan ansioso, ¿Por qué no te sirves tú mismo? ─ Sorprendido me separo lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, para notar que miraba hacia abajo. Al notar su erguido pene, me di cuenta a que se refería. No podía creer lo que estaba proponiendo._

_¿En verdad esperaba que yo…? _

_No. No podía. Simplemente no iba a poder. Yo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Trague grueso ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Creo que si miro en retrospectiva hace unos meses atrás, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la mente besar a un chico, y ahora estaba por tomar su miembro para dirigirlo entre mis glúteos, hacia a aquel lugar que yacía completamente húmedo en su espera._

_El gemido vergonzoso que escapo de mis labios al sentirlo colarse en mi interior, solo se vio opacado por el gruñido que escapaba de los de mi pareja al estar completamente conectados, al notar en su rostro la tirantes de nuestra excitación._

…_E-Estas muy apretado. Demonios…─ No podía con lo que estaba sintiendo nuevamente. Tuve que aferrarme de nueva cuenta a sus hombros en un intento de sostenerme, de recuperar el aliento. Mucho más al percibir como su boca buscaba la mía desesperadamente, hasta que nuestro último aliento se perdió en el contrario. ─… ¿Puedes moverte?_

_Con mis mejillas encendidas logro asentir segundos después, para apoyarme con mis manos sobre su pecho e impulsarme lentamente hacia arriba. Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sensación de vacío, esa deliciosa fricción que provocaba que perdiera la cabeza._

_Sentirlo llenarme una y otra vez, me hacía creer que era una parte de mí, que había nacido para estar con esta persona"_

Mis pómulos volvían a colorearse ante mis memorias. No entendía porque debía recordar esas cosas, y con lujo de detalles. Era tan vergonzoso. Pero mis emociones sufrieron un cambio al segundo, al recordar lo ocurrió mientras estábamos en ese acalorado momento.

"_Un quejido escapo de mi interior al sentirle golpear justo en esa parte, ese sitio que me hacía perder todo el sentido del espacio tiempo. Ni siquiera lograba recordar el momento en que él se había empezado a mover también. Solo llegaba a mis oídos los ruidos obscenos de nuestros cuerpos chocando una y otra vez. _

_Hasta que el sonido de la puerta de acceso a ese lugar llego a nosotros, y la voz conocida de esa mujer se hizo escuchar. _

_Sasu… ¿Pero qué…? ─ Instintivamente yo trate de apartarme, pero mi novio al parecer tenía otra idea en mente, porque la aparición de esa chica solo hizo que me afirmara con más fuerza, que se moviese con más intensidad, al punto que solo pude morder su cuello para contener los sonidos que deseaban escapar de mí. ─ ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?!_

_Estaba furiosa. Solo eso logre procesar por unos segundos antes de ser envuelto nuevamente por las sensaciones que mi pareja me brindaba. Tenía tanta vergüenza por esa situación, pero a la vez no podía pensar mucho sobre ello._

_¿A-Acaso no lo ves? ─ Contesto el con tirantes, gruñendo por bajo al sentir mis dientes en su piel. ─ M-Maldición Hinata. ¿Ya estas por a-acabar? M-Me estas apretando…_

_No quería. Sinceramente no deseaba que así fuese, pero sus palabras eran muy certeras. Si seguía a ese ritmo me vendría muy pronto, y delante de esa chica. Aunque sabía que no era el único que estaba por acabar, puesto que lo sentía en mi interior._

_¿Acaso iba a irse dentro de mí?_

_Fue en ese instante que la voz de mi pareja se hacía escuchar nuevamente, indicándome de nueva cuenta que aún estaba esa mujer ahí, mirándonos mientras nosotros…_

_¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ─ Las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas luego de sus vocablos, aquellos que soltó de manera ronca. La misma que se perdió entre mis pensamientos, entre este mar de sensaciones incontrolables. No me iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo ─…D-Demonios… ¡Lárgate Karin! ¿O-O quieres vernos a-acabar? _

_Su molestia, su grito fue suficiente para que ella se retirase instantáneamente hecha una furia, para que nos maldijera mientras cerraba la puerta fuertemente."_

Avergonzado oculto mi rostro entre mis rodillas flexionadas. Los recuerdos se me estaban subiendo a la cabeza, y no quería que me viese de esa forma, no quería ser como siempre el centro de sus burlas, ya que siempre buscaba la manera para ponerme nervioso, para reírse de mi constante timidez.

…Estúpido Sasuke. Mientras yo me moría de vergüenza, el lucía de lo más divertido.─ Murmure por bajo, cosa que no pudiese escucharme. Aun no podía creer que no sintiese lastima por Karin-san, que le fuese totalmente indiferente que sufriese por vernos en ese plan. De pronto un sentimiento de duda, de temor sobrepaso cualquier emoción cálida. Mis memorias me habían llevado a ese momento, a ese instante en que esa chica me intercepto a la salida del instituto. ─… ¿Podría creer en sus palabras…?

"_Como siempre me encontraba esperando a mi novio, el cual estaba terminando unos asuntos con el club al cual pertenecía. Ya era común que los días miércoles me tocase esperar una hora luego de clases, para después irnos juntos a mi hogar, a buscar a mi pequeña hermanita y comer juntos. Pero esta vez se tornó diferente al ver a aquella peli roja en la salida, al escucharle llamarme._

_La timidez se posó en mis pómulos al recordar la escena de la azotea, pero aun con ese sentimiento me acerque lentamente._

_No creas que te hablo por gusto. ─ Me dijo de pronto, al momento en que me encontré frente a su persona. Podía percibir su hostilidad hacia mí, su claro desprecio reflejado en sus ojos almendrados. ─ Eres asqueroso. Te atreviste a desviar a mi amado Sasuke-kun._

_Toda mi vergüenza paso a segundo plano al escucharle ofenderme. ¿Quién se creía ella para decirme eso? ¡Había sido al revés! Él me había llevado a eso. Siempre fue él quien me tocaba, quien decía que quería…_

_Tras un profundo respiro trate de tranquilizarme. Ella era mujer después de todo, y debía comportarme según las enseñanzas de mis padres. Aunque esa persona no se lo merezca, sigue siendo una chica y estas deben respetarse._

_Discúlpeme Karin-san. Pero si solo me llamo para ofenderme, me retirare. ─ Cuando me gire para volver dentro de nuestro lugar de estudio, sus vocablos me hicieron detenerme, más no voltee a mirarle._

_Así es. Sasuke solo está contigo por su odio hacia su madre. ─ Una parte de mi me decía que me moviese, que me marchase del lugar, pero la otra parte impedía que me moviese, que mi cuerpo reaccionara. ─ Desde que Mikoto-san los abandono, Sasuke-kun se cerró a las mujeres. Para él todas son como ella._

_Todos los recuerdos de Sasuke-kun rechazando a esas chicas que se le confesaban asaltaron mis memorias. Incluso el recuerdo de esa vez diciéndome que si fuera una no me hubiera hablado no tardó en llegar, en provocar que mis puños se tensasen a cada lado de mi cuerpo._

_Duda. No podía dejar de sentirla._

"_Hinata…Si hubieses sido chica, no me hubiese molestado hablarte"_

_No podía ser. No podía ser cierto._

_Parece que lo captaste Hyuga. ─ Con estos sentimientos impregnados en mí, no pude evitar voltear a verle, a encontrarme con esa mirada llena de prepotencia. ─ Sasuke-kun solo está descargando su deseo sexual en ti, ya que en el fondo teme que una mujer le haga daño, tal como lo hizo su madre al abandonarlo._

_¿Por qué haces esto? ─ Pregunte en un susurro. Estaba demasiado afectado, consternado por tanta información, aquella que me estaba llevando a la agonía. _

_¿No es obvio? Quiero que te alejes de él. ─ Me respondió mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos. Nuevamente estaba ese aire de superioridad, de que sabía que me tenía en jaque. ─ Soy la única que puede curarle. Fugaku-san me lo encargo, que lo alejase de ti._

_Estaba claro que el padre de Sasuke-kun lo había prometido sin siquiera preguntarle, al ver como rechazaba cada una de las citas que le concertaba. Él estaba del lado de esta chica, brindándole todo su apoyo, aquel que yo jamás tendría por mi género."_

El temor se adueñó nuevamente de mi ser, provocando que levantase mi rostro en búsqueda de esa persona que se había colado en mi vida sin pedir permiso.

Jamás había sentido este sentimiento de temor en mi pecho, ni siquiera por Naruko-chan al conocer sus sentimientos por Sakura-san. ¿Acaso podría ser que…?

Mi cuerpo temblaba levemente ante mis creencias.

Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─ Tras unos segundos de silencio, un sonido broto de sus labios, indicándome tal vez que estaba escuchándome, causando que me llenase de valor para emitir mi interrogante. ─…S-Sasuke-kun nunca habla de su madre. A-Acaso…ella…

Mis palabras fueron cortadas al percibir sus ojos negros sobre mí, al notar la frialdad de estos mismos. Nuevamente se instalaba esa presión en mi interior, esa que me imposibilitaba decir algo más.

¿Karin te dijo algo? ─ Solo pude negar tras unos instantes de clara tensión, esquivando sus ojos para que no notase que mentía. Me sentía tan mal, como si hubiese tocado un punto que no me correspondiese. ─ No quiero hablar de eso, menos contigo.

No podía, simplemente no podía contener ese dolor que se propago como la pólvora. No iba a llorar delante de él, no quería hacerlo, pero si no salía luego de ahí iba a ser algo difícil. Era todo un entrometido, me sentía de esa forma con sus palabras.

…E-Entiendo. ─ Tras un silencio incomodo, en el cual trate de distraerme acomodando mis ropas, me puse de pie lo más calmadamente posible. Cuando por fin logre pararme, sonreí lo más sinceramente que pude, aunque sé que fracase en el intento. ─ R-Recordé que debo hablar algo con el profesor de aritmética. Me iré antes, ¿de acuerdo?

No sé si me creyó, si hizo algún intento en seguirme o si su expresión sufrió algún cambio tras oírme, tras mi partida. Solo sé que no alcance a llegar al baño de chicos, que solo pude esconderme en un rincón a llorar, a intentar contener estos sentimientos que me embargaban.

Vaya manera de darme cuenta que le quiero más que a Naruko-chan, que su rechazo me dolió más que todas las veces que vi a mi antiguo amor tratar de llamar la atención de quien amaba.

Aun en estos momentos, cuando de mis ojos no dejan de brotar lágrimas, sus palabras acuden a mis pensares, a que parezco una chica incluso en estos momentos.

Soy un reemplazo, alguien con quien desahogarse por su desprecio hacia las mujeres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 10:-**

_**Notas Dark:**__ Hola a todos mis lectores. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me tarde, sí, pero como dije en mi tumblr (Que es donde respondo comentarios), cada vez que me iba a sentar a escribir, algo salía de improvisto y me lo impedía. De igual manera espero que ahora sí logre sacar una continuación más pronto, ya que me pondré enseguida a por ella._

_Alguien me decía del clásico amigo pagafantas, que si lo habría. Y si, si lo habrá, pero en esta primera saga no hará mucho acto de aparición. En la segunda temporada aparecerá más, y será más cercano al ojiblanco. Solo adelantare que es un personaje que ya he puesto en ese papel, y que tiene una especie de afición por los penes (?). ¿Adivinan quién es? (xD)_

_También alguien me preguntaba si Hinata hablaría con Naruko en algún momento. La verdad es que no se aún. Por lo que solo responderé con un "Pude ser". Todo ira dependiendo de las ideas que se me vengan._

_Quiero agradecer las palabras de __**linda**__. Respondí tu comentario en mi tumblr, por si deseas verlo. En mi perfil esta la url de mi cuenta. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios._

_Otra cosa (antes que se me olvide). Ustedes saben que mi tiempo es algo limitado, y que muchas veces me cuesta mucho sacar un capitulo adelante por esto mismo, o porque el tema de la historia es bastante complicado para mí. El género yaoi igual es uno de esos casos, así que tal como paso con Broken Souls. Si no tiene una buena recibida, continuare con otro proyecto, y este quedara detenido._

_Ya saben. Porque si no se tiene muchos comentarios, es obvio que no está siendo del agrado de los lectores. Los comentarios nos ayudan a ver si es de su gusto o no. _

_Besos _

_Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima continuación (?)_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 11

En esos formularios quiero que pongan sus metas a futuro, que tienen pensado hacer luego de terminar el instituto. ─ Le escuchaba decir a lo lejos a mi maestro, con mis memorias extraviadas en lo que vendría. Con detenimiento observo el papel que yace entre mis dedos. Sabía que en un momento nos tocaría pensar en nuestros futuros, en lo que desearíamos hacer tras salir de aquí.

Mis pensamientos fueron invadidos con los recuerdos de mi fallecida madre, con el futuro de mi pequeña hermana, con la promesa que hice de protegerla a ella y a mi padre.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

No iba a poder seguir estudiando. En mi futuro solo está la opción de trabajar por ella, por ellos. Se lo había prometido a mi madre, y no podía fallarle.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios ante lo que se venía. Y es que hubiese querido algo más. No sé. Poder tener una carrera de algo que me guste, ¿quizás?

¿Qué escribiste Hinata? ─ Una voz conocida provoco que me tensase, que levemente sonrojado voltease a ver esa sonrisa que tantas veces anhele tener solo para mí. ¿Acaso se preocupó por mí, por lo angustiado que lucía segundos antes?

Inconscientemente mi blanca mirada paso rápidamente por la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado, apreciando en sus ojos negros su molestia. ¿Aun tenia celos de Naruko-chan? ─ Yo aún no sé qué escribir ─ Me respondió esta al no obtener palabra alguna de mi persona. No sé por qué al escucharle decirme eso, algo en mi interior se sintió reconfortado. Tal vez era porque no era el único con el problema de no saber realmente que hacer.

Yo…seguramente buscare un trabajo… ─ Logre articular con timidez, para segundos después volver a sentir esa amargura por mi destino. Uno que había sido trazado para mí desde hace un tiempo. Pero no era tampoco tan terrible, lo sabía. Quería lo mejor para los míos, hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerles. ─…Aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo Naruko-chan.

Sonriendo ella me respondió que ese era el espíritu, que su persona también daría lo mejor.

Mas te vale Naruko, si aún planeas que vivamos juntas, debes pagar la mitad de los gastos. ─ Sorprendido pongo mi atención en Haruno-san, quien finge molestia ante su pareja, quien avergonzada le decía que era malvada por cortarle el espíritu. Ante sus vocablos las expresiones de Sakura-san se volvieron serias, pero en sus pómulos lograba apreciarse algo de timidez. ─ Sabes que también quiero que vivamos juntas, pero con tus actuales notas…

Al escucharles, al apreciar su cercanía no pude evitar sonreír con ternura. Estaba tan feliz por esa persona, por aquella que estuvo en mi mente y corazón por tanto tiempo. Ellas en verdad se complementaban muy bien, eran muy divertidas juntas. Sus sonrisas son las mejores cuando son para la contraria. Puedo verlas brillar unidas.

En verdad se querían, y estaban luchando por un futuro unidas.

Eso me llevo a lo pasado hace unos días, a las palabras de Karin-san mejor dicho. No podía negar el miedo que expresaba, a que fuese como creía. Estaba huyendo nuevamente, por temor a ser lastimado.

Era un cobarde sin remedio.

Ni siquiera he querido estar a solas con Sasuke-kun. No he podido enfrentarle, mirarle a los ojos y consultarle por los vocablos de esa chica.

¿Por qué ella sabía eso? ¿Qué tan cercana era a su familia? ¿Por qué me seguía sintiendo un intruso?

Odiaba sentirme de esta manera tan egoísta. Sin pensar en el dolor que aquellos recuerdos podían causarle, deseaba que me contase. Aun así quería que me dijera, que me dejase ser su fuerza, su apoyo.

¿Estaba mal anhelar eso?

Era un egoísta. No merecía estar con él con tales pensamientos, con este anhelo de no pensar nada más que en mis deseos, por no pensar en sus sentimientos.

¿En qué momento me había convertido en ese tipo de persona? ¿O era que siempre lo había sido, y no me había dado cuenta?

Sin darme me había vuelto a sumir en mis pesares, en todas estas contradicciones, sin percatarme incluso de que otra hora de estudio había pasado, que las clases habían llegado a su fin, que debía partir a mi casa a ayudarle a mi pequeña hermana con sus estudios.

Sin ánimo alguno guardo mis útiles. Puedo sentir en mi nuca la mirada penetrante de mi novio. Sabía que estaba irritado, molesto porque estaba evitándolo una vez más, pero aquello era más fácil que afrontar la verdad.

No era más que una gallina. A ver si un día de estos me disponía a poner huevos.

Tras un suspiro tomo mi bolso para emprender camino hacia la salida del salón, pero mis pies se detuvieron al escucharle nombrarme. Sabía que debía voltear, decirle quizás que todo estaba bien, más mi cuerpo se quedó estático en ese sitio, hasta que la voz de esa chica llegaba a mis oídos, al notar como se colgaba del cuello de Sasuke-kun.

Su rojiza mirada me lo decía, me veía con superioridad. Si, podía hacerlo, porque lo conocía más que yo, porque conocía la oscuridad de su corazón, aquella que él no deseaba contarme.

…Hanabi me espera… ─ Logre articular con suavidad, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar este pesar, inclusive cuando sé que es imposible.

Tu nariz se puso roja Hyuga. ─ Escuche decir de sus labios, causando que mi corazón latiese con fuerza, que por unos instantes dudase en marcharme. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. Sabía que lo estaba evitando, y me estaba dando quizás la oportunidad de excusarme. Pero no pude hacer nada más que apretar mis puños al lado de mi cuerpo, morder mi labio inferior con fuerza por mi debilidad, por mi cobardía, para luego seguir mi camino ya trazado.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para meditar mis pasos. Tenía que serenarme, decirme una y mil veces que dejase de ser tan insensible, que le diera el espacio necesario para cuando quisiese abrirse.

No me había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a correr, solo me percate de ello cuando estos se detuvieron por el peso de mis inseguridades, cuando de pronto mis ojos comenzaban a ver todo borroso debido a la humedad que se había juntado en ellos.

Una vez más estaba llorando por ti, por mí, por los dos.

…

¿Te sucede algo niisan? ─ Salí de la ensoñación de mis recuerdos al sentir la voz de mi pequeña hermana, como sus manos jalaban suavemente de mi pantalón tratando de llamar mi atención. Nuevamente había estado pensando en ti, en las palabras de esa chica. ─ Dejaste de cortar la verdura…

Mi blanca mirada se dirige al mueble de la cocina, aquel en que tenía la tabla de cortar, en la cual yacía alguna que otra verdura para el guiso que pensaba hacer.

…Lo siento Hanabi-chan. ─ Le sonreí lo que mejor que pude mientras revolvía su cabello. No sabía si me creería, si ese gesto cubriría esta incertidumbre, pero ya era algo natural aparentar que estaba bien.

¿…Niisan se peleó con Sasuke-kun? ─ La sorpresa se instalaba en mis facciones ante su interrogante. ¿Acaso ella sabía…? ¿Qué tan evidente estaba siendo? ─…Él siempre come con nosotros, y ahora…solo fue niisan a buscarme.

Un suspiro cansado escapo de mis labios tras unos segundos de silencio, de apreciar la amargura en sus blancas orbes, al darme cuenta lo mucho que había ingresado esa persona en nuestras vidas, lo mucho que hacía falta a pesar de que lo veía todos los días en clases. Pero en el momento en que me disponía a responder, el sonido de mi celular provoco que nuestra atención volviese a ese aparato.

¿Ino-chan? ─ Sin comprender porqué de su llamada, me dispuse a contestarle. Mis oídos a los segundos fueron asaltados por su alto pero amigable tono de voz. Se escuchaba algo contrariada si no me equivocaba, ya que se trababa ella misma al hablar. No pude evitar sonreír por bajo ante aquello. ─ Cálmate Ino-chan. No logro entender nada de lo que me dices.

_Necesito que me reemplaces en un trabajo de medio tiempo, por favor. ─ _Estupefacto quedo ante sus palabras. No sabía que tenía otro trabajo aparte del de mesera los fines de semana. Me he quedado sorprendido. ─ _Por favor Hina-kun. Eres mi última esperanza._

...Si es mañana no tengo problemas. Es viernes, y mi vecina cuidaría a Hanabi-chan─ Después de unos minutos de alabanzas por parte de mi amiga, me dijo que si, que era ese mismo día el que había dicho, que avisaría que mandaría a un amigo en su reemplazo.

**...**

"_No es muy difícil. Ahí veras de que va todo. No te diré más, para que te sorprendas por ti mismo"_

Un suspiro escapaba de mis labios al recordar sus vocablos. No podía evitar estar nervioso, puesto que no sabía que me esperaba en ese lugar. Mi blanca mirada va a parar nuevamente al papel donde había anotado la dirección que me había dictado.

Al parecer está cerca del centro de la ciudad, a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estoy. Ya estaba por llegar, y estaba nervioso porque no sabía que esperar de esto. Si no fuera porque le tengo mucho cariño a Ino-chan, no habría aceptado esto, no cuando mi timidez esta por medio.

Otro suspiro escapa de mi boca al recordar que ese día no había asistido a clases, que aún no me reponía de todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo actuar cuando me topase con Sasuke-kun, que decirle, como responder a sus interrogantes. Porque es obvio que las tendría, que mi actuar se debía a alguna situación relacionada con su persona.

No por nada me ha estado llamando desde ayer... ─ Mis pies se detuvieron al estar frente a un portón de color negro, donde en este yacía un cartel que decía "Estudio Fotográfico". ¿Este es el lugar...? Debía ser, después de todo tenía el número de la dirección "1210"

Sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, como podía reemplazar a mi amiga en este lugar, me adentro por dicho portón con suma discreción. Temía estar equivocado, que hubiese anotado mal la dirección que me dicto mi compañera.

Al ingresar, me percato enseguida de la claridad de todo, de las personas que había en ese sitio. Todas de un lado para el otro. Algunas llevando prendas colgadas en unos estantes movibles, y otras a unos chicos realmente hermosos. Parecían modelos, de esos clásicos que salen en revistas. Estaba impresionado.

Inconscientemente mis ojos blancos fueron a parar a mis prendas, a estas que llevo puestas. Unos blue jeans algo gastados, unas zapatillas color blanco con azul muy bien cuidadas, pero con bastante uso. De esas que se sabe a mil leguas que no son de acuerdo a la moda de temporada. Subiendo un poco más estaba mi remera de color blanco invierno, la cual tenía en el centro el signo del ying/yang. Una gota comenzó a rodar por mi frente ante mi vestimenta. Sin duda estaba fuera de lugar.

Tú debes ser el reemplazo de Ino-chan. ¿O me equivoco? ─ Algo sorprendido volteo ante la voz escuchada, siendo recibido por una sonriente mujer de cabello rubio y ojos almendrados. Sus ropas eran igual a todos, completamente a la moda. ─ Ya veo porque Ino-chan te tiene mucho cariño. Eres alguien muy guapo.

Los colores subieron inmediatamente a mi rostro por sus vocablos, mucho más al notar su cercanía, su brazo sobre mis hombros. Su gran busto estaba muy cerca, al punto de ponerme mucho más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba.

¿Cómo te llamas? ─Me consulto con esa mueca llena de alegría, aquella que me hacía encoger cada vez más en mi timidez, logrando pronunciar en un hilo de voz mi nombre completo. ─ Bueno Hyuga Hinata. Mi nombre es Tsunade, y seré quien te llevara donde tu jefe por el día de hoy.

El trayecto fue en completo mutismo por mi parte, mirando a los alrededores con atención, viendo incluso algunas caras conocidas de modelos. No podía creer que Ino-chan trabajase también en este sitio, aunque pensándolo bien ella siempre ha sido un amante del buen vestir.

Bueno. Aquí te dejo chico. ─ Aun con mis pómulos encendidos le veo detenerse, señalar a un chico que estaba frente a mí sosteniendo una cámara. No lograba visualizar su aspecto porque estaba de espaldas, pero por su voz parecía ser alguien joven. ─ Él es el fotógrafo que tendrás que ayudar. Su nombre es Sai. Mucha suerte.

Respirando profundamente, me alenté internamente a ser fuerte, que podía hacer algo que desconocía. Mi personalidad muchas veces afectaba mi vivir, el tener que compartir con nuevas personas, pero si deseaba en un futuro ser el soporte de mi familia, todo eso tenía que ir cambiando desde ya.

D-Disculpe… ─ Murmure con suavidad mientras me acercaba a ese chico, aquel que sería mi jefe por un día. Con suavidad toque su hombro para llamar su atención, para que dejase de sacarle las fotos a su modelo y notase de mi existencia. ─ V-Vengo en reempla…

No pude terminar de presentarme. Estaba estupefacto al verlo, al visualizar su rostro cuando volteo a verme. Nada salía de mis labios al ver sus ojos, sus facciones. No podía ser verdad lo que mis ojos veían.

S-Sasuke... ─ Su mano extendida, la sonrisa en sus labios me saco de mis pensares, de pensar en quien era mi novio. Pero aun cuando correspondía su saludo, este sentimiento que se había apoderado de mí ser, no se marchaba. Eran, se parecían demasiado si no fuera porque su corte de pelo era más formal, no tan rebelde como el de esa persona que tanto he evitado. ─…D-Disculpe. Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata.

Ahí estaba nuevamente este sonrojo en mis mejillas. Estaba nervioso, y no solo por esa sonrisa que me regalaba. ¿Es que se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en mí?

Debes ser el reemplazo de Ino-chan. ─ Logre asentir quedadamente mientras bajaba mi rostro. Debería dejar de comportarme de esta manera. Era cierto que se parecía mucho, pero no era el, no era quien quería. ─ Pareces alguien con quien pueda divertirme un poco.

El rojo tomo posesión de todo mi rostro al oírle. Al levantar la mirada para toparme con la suya, pude notar en sus ojos esa expresión, aquella que era muy similar a ese otro chico, ese que logra robarme el aliento. Mi corazón comenzó a latir intensamente mientras no podía despegar nuestras miradas.

…N-No sé a qué se refiere. ─ Logre pronunciar completamente nervioso mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos. Siempre me pasaba cuando me sentía de esta manera. Era una manera de concentrarme en otra cosa, aunque no funcionaba del todo. ─…Y-Yo solo vine para…

Creo que entendiste perfectamente. ─ Nuevamente estaba sin palabras, intentando por todos los medios no verle a los ojos, que no notase lo que estaba causando en mí, que había acertado completamente. ¿Tan fácil era de leer?.

Creo que la respuesta en muy clara, no por nada Sasuke-kun había notado mi mentira completamente.

Al recordar mi semblante cambio completamente. Había sido invadido por mi tristeza, por el deseo de ser más para él, pero que no me dejaba llegar a entenderle completamente. Sacudiendo levemente mi cabeza me dije internamente que dejara de pensar en eso, que debía distraerme. Fue por eso que con determinación levante el rostro, que dije que había venido solo para trabajar por mi amiga.

Pero aún ante mis vocablos, esa persona seguía con aquella incomoda mueca llena de diversión. Al parecer era tan exasperante como mi novio. Iban a ser unas largas horas de trabajo.

…

Con un largo suspiro reflejo mi cansancio. No podía creer que mi compañera le ayudase a vestir a los modelos, a escoger las prendas que usarían para las fotos. Mucho menos podía creer que me confiasen eso a mí con estas pintas que llevo. Al menos puedo decir que no lo hice tan mal, ya que no recibí ningún regaño. Eso fue una buena señal, ¿no?

No quisiera que por mi culpa Ino-chan se llevase un regaño. ─ Otro suspiro escapo de mi al sentirme completamente agotado. Más que nada mentalmente por la presión que físicamente, puesto que no era un gran esfuerzo tomar prendas. ─ Bueno. Es hora de ir a casa.

Cuando por fin estaba en la salida de aquel estudio, me fije en cómo había pasado el tiempo, que la tarde estaba cayendo. Debía darme prisa en volver a casa, en ir a buscar a mi hermanita. No me gustaba molestar mucho más a mi vecina, ya que no era bueno abusar de las personas aun cuando ella diga que no importaba. Volviendo mi atención al camino, mis pies iban a comenzar a andar, pero una voz conocida me detuvo.

¿Te vas sin despedirte chico? ─ Avergonzado volteo para toparme con esos ojos negros que he estado evitando durante todo este reemplazo. Me recordaba tanto a esa otra persona que no deseaba ver. ¿Cuántos años dijo que tenía? Oh, sí. Él era menor que Sasuke, y aun así es un profesional de la fotografía. Debía ser un prodigio.

…Solo soy unos meses menor que usted, no tiene por qué decirme así. ─ Logre decir entre una mezcla de vergüenza y molestia. Quizás era superior a mí claramente, pero ambos estábamos aún en el instituto. Cabreado lo veía sonreír nuevamente, provocando que mis pómulos se encendiesen aún más. Tuve que voltear para que no viese lo que causaba en mí, estos nervios que me provocaba. Maldita personalidad la mía. ─ Si me disculpa, debo marcharme ahora.

Pero en el momento en que me disponía a retomar mi camino, su mano sujeto mi brazo, causando que voltease a verle una vez más. Estaba sorprendido, sin poder comprender que quería, que estaba ocurriendo.

¿No te dijo que tenía que marcharse? ─ Mis blancas orbes reflejaron el asombro que sentía al escuchar una tercera voz, ese tono que yo tanto conocía. ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar? ¿Por qué los segundos parecían minutos? ¿Por qué se observaban sin decir nada, sin hacer movimiento alguno? ¡¿Y porque me hago todas estas preguntas, en vez de hacer algo, de decir lo que sea?!

… ¿Quién eres tú? ─

Rápidamente me solté del agarre de ese moreno, para tratar de detener lo que fuese a decir mi pareja, porque estaba seguro que él diría la verdad, lo que éramos sin siquiera inmutarse. Si hasta podía imaginarlo, incluso plantándome un beso delante de este chico. Y logre hacerlo al llamarle, al acercarme a su persona. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos, y podía apreciar en ellos su molestia.

¿Q-Que hace Sasuke-kun aquí…? ¿Cómo supo…? ─ El nombre de mi compañera de trabajo salió de sus labios, causando que sintiese unos enormes deseos de llamarle para agradecer esta incómoda situación. Era una traidora.

Has estado evitándome todos estos días. ─ Él se había dado cuenta. Estaba jodido ─ Debemos hablar, y esta vez no te escaparas hasta que lo hallamos arreglado.

Era el momento. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, que se habían acabado mis vías de escape. Solo pude asentir suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Parece que ustedes son muy cercanos. ─ Aquellas palabras escuchadas de pronto me recordaron que no estábamos solos, que aquel moreno que me había detenido a la salida seguía de pie en este sitio, escuchándonos. Nuevamente la vergüenza llegaba a mí de solo pensar que se hubiera dado cuenta. ─ Me pregunto qué tanto lo son…

Muy cercanos, tal como te lo imaginas ─ No podía ser, él no podía estar diciendo eso. Me iba a desmayar de la pena. Nuevamente lo estaba haciendo, y delante de un extraño. ─ Así que…

No lo deje terminar. No podía más con todo esto. Tuve que sacarlo de ahí rápidamente, marcharme sin siquiera despedirme. No pude siquiera volver a ver la expresión de esa persona de la vergüenza. En mi mente solo estaba la palabra "salir rápido", aun cuando mi novio chasqueaba los labios irritado por haber cortado lo que iba a decir.

…

Ya estamos en la puerta de tu vecina. No tienes por qué seguir escapando Hinata. ─ En ese instante salgo de mi "modo escape", notando que sus vocablos eran ciertos, que ya estábamos frente a la puerta color café de la nombrada. Pero aun cuando ya estábamos en este sitio, mi corazón seguía latiendo con intensidad. ─ ¿Me dirás primero que hacías con ese sujeto?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, me anime a voltear a verle, a buscar su mirada.

…N-No hacía nada. Él…solo era mi jefe por ese día. ─ Sus manos sobre mis hombros me sorprendieron, mucho más al notar la irritabilidad impresa en sus ojos negros. ─ ¿Q-Que…?

¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser? ─ Mi seño se frunció ante lo escuchado. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo así? ─ ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba ese tipo? ─ Ahí estaba nuevamente el calor en mis mejillas, al recordar su penetrante mirada durante todas las horas de trabajo, al recordar sus palabras al comienzo. ¿Podría ser que…? ─ Espero que no te estés sonrojando por otro, Hinata.

Sin saber que decir, desvié la mirada. Él sabía que no era bueno mintiendo. Y es que en parte tenía razón, pero no pensaba que era…por eso. Incluso ahora mismo se me hacía tan difícil creerlo.

Al percibir como de pronto me soltaba, mis ojos blanquecinos se volvieron para verle, notando como esta vez era su persona quien desviaba la mirada. Eso sí, había logrado apreciar su ceño fruncido, su clara molestia.

…Sé que fuiste ahí para reemplazar a esa mujer, ─ Le escuche decirme en voz baja. Mi atención se fue a sus manos, notando como sus manos se empuñaban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Realmente parecía afectado, y algo dentro de mí se llenaba de calor. ─ Pero no quiero que vayas más, que ese sujeto se te acerque.

El ambiente parecía cambiar entre nosotros. Ya no era tenso como al comienzo, y aquello en verdad lograba reconfortarme. Sus palabras, su reaccionar, todo ello me hacía sentir especial para él, que todas las cosas dichas por esa mujer no eran ciertas.

Pero en el instante en que había encontrado la voz para decirle mi sentir, la puerta de mi vecina se abrió siendo sorprendido por los pequeños brazos de mi familiar dándome la bienvenida.

Te tardaste onii-chan ─ Me dijo mientras se separaba de mí, observándome con esos ojos llenos de dicha, hasta que noto la presencia de quien me acompañaba ─ ¡Sasuke-niisan!

Asintiendo el nombrado revolvió sus cabellos, sacándole un sonrojo mientras seguía sonriendo. Sí. En esta casa todos nos habíamos encariñado con él. No era solo yo quien le extrañaba.

¿Ya no están peleados? ─ Podía sentir la mirada de mi novio ante lo escuchado, provocando que mis pómulos se llenasen de calor. ─ Onii-chan lucia muy triste estos días que no viniste

No podía ser más incómodo todo esto, esa completa atención de quien quería sobre mí, en el hecho de que no lograba ocultar nada de lo que sentía. Quería enterrarme vivo por mi cortedad, y no salir de ese agujero hasta saber que estaba a salvo de esos ojos negros que me veían con intensidad.

…

Como era de esperarse, el resto de la tarde concurrió con muchos sucesos vergonzosos para mí debido a la boquita de mi hermanita. ¿Por qué los niños debían ser tan sinceros?. Ahora no sabía cómo enfrentar a esta persona que se encontraba parada en mi habitación.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de aclarar todo, de que nos pusiéramos en la buena si se podía decir de alguna forma.

Fue Karin quien te dijo algo. ─ Rompió el silencio que se había creado tras cerrar la puerta. Había acostado ya a Hanabi-chan, y por fin podíamos hablar tranquilamente. Pero aun cuando le escuche decir esa verdad, no pude decir nada. ─…Mi madre nos abandonó cuando yo aún era muy pequeño.

Al escucharle lo primero que salió de mis labios fue que no quería saber, que no tenía por qué contarme si no quería, que no se sintiera presionado ya. Yo me había dado cuenta de mi error después de todo. Pero al parecer él tenía otra idea, puesto que ignoro mis vocablos y prosiguió con su monologo.

Lo único que sé, lo sé por Itachi. ─ Desviando su rostro trataba de ocultar su dolor, lo que aquello le generaba. No me gustaba verlo de esa manera, tan vulnerable, tan poco habitual en su ser. ─…Fugaku y ella se la pasaban peleando, y ella no encontró nada mejor que abandonarnos a mi hermano y a mí.

Me sentía tan mal por lo escuchado, que inconscientemente me acerque para abrazarlo, tratando de alguna manera de mostrarle que ya no estaba solo, que aunque fuera tarde, yo estaba ahí para él.

…Yo lo siento. ─ Logre pronunciar suavemente. Me sentía mal por no creer en sus sentimientos, por no confiar en quien amaba, por cegarme debido a los celos hacia esa chica. ─ Y-Yo debí…

…Karin sabe de mi desprecio a las mujeres, pero no quiero que creas que estoy contigo por eso. ─ Sorprendido le veo separarse de mí lo suficiente para mirarnos a los ojos. Me había logrado leer completamente una vez más. ─ Si hubieses sido chica, no me hubiese importado ir por ti. ─ Así que ese era el significado de esas palabras. El realmente… ─ Eres tú, no quiero a nadie más que a ti. ¿Lo entiendes? ─ Asintiendo quedadamente bajo mi rostro en un intento de ocultar mi timidez, el palpitar de mi corazón. ─ Sabía que esto pasaría si te enterabas de mi pasado. Además que no es algo agradable de recordar.

C-Creo que retiro lo antes dicho ─ Mordiendo mi labio inferior dude en decir estas vergonzosas palabras que en verdad las creía. No podía negarlo ya, por lo que me anime a buscar sus ojos, aquellos que me veían en silencio esperando una explicación. ─ M-Me gusta más como es Sasuke-kun, que Naruko-chan…

Ante la incomodidad de mis vocablos, trate de escapar de la situación volteando, diciendo que iría a darme un baño porque estaba cansado. Pero en el instante en que iba a dar un paso, una mano agarrando mi brazo me hizo voltear, quedar atrapado entre esos brazos que tanto conocía.

¿Crees que después de eso, te dejare ir así sin más? ─ Sin comprender y lleno de vergüenza levanto la mirada solo para toparme en su clásica sonrisa. ─ Yo también necesito un baño, Hyuga.

No podía creer que estaba sugiriendo que…

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería, pero no puedo quitar esta personalidad mía, que esas cosas sigan causando que mi timidez salga a flote.

…

No podía quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro. Aun cuando el fin de semana ya había pasado, todas esas reconciliaciones seguían viviéndose en mi mente, en mi cuerpo. Creo que todo mi ser sigue estremeciéndose de solo recordar sus manos, su lengua, sus besos. Quería gritar como una chica al recordarlo, al visualizar todos esos momentos.

Estaba enamorado, imposible negarlo.

Quita esa cara, que me enfermas Hyuga. ─ Mis pasos se vieron detenidos al escuchar ese tono despectivo tan conocido, aquel que lograba hacer hervir mi sangre de mala manera. ¿Es que me había estado esperando? No encontraba otra explicación al verla ahí parada en la puerta del Instituto. A no ser qué estuviese esperando a alguien más, a uno que ambos conocíamos bien. ─ Fukagu-san me contó que Sasuke-kun no llego a dormir este fin de semana. Supongo que te gusta ser usado…

Creo que la plática con Sasuke-kun nos hizo bien. Aunque le escuchaba decir esas cosas, ya no me afectaba en lo más mínimo. Ya no me sentía inferior, porque estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía.

Sasuke-kun me conto de su pasado. ─ No sé porque por unos segundos vi sorpresa en sus ojos almendrados, pero no le di mayor importancia. Era hora de aclarar esto que se manifestaba en mi interior. ─…Puede que inconscientemente busque desahogarse en mí, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque me di cuenta que le quiero más de lo que creía. ─ Apretando los puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo me anime a proseguir con mis palabras, a pesar de que la vergüenza volvía a posarse en mi ser, en mis pómulos. ─ Y mientras él me quiera a su lado, ahí estaré.

El silencio que se había creado tras lo dicho, fue roto por la furia de esta persona gritándome que era un idiota. Pero su desenfrenado reaccionar no me impresiono tanto como la aparición de quien hablábamos. De pronto podía sentir como el calor se propagaba a todo mi rostro. Él había escuchado, lo sabía, podía verlo en su cara.

No pierdas tu tiempo Karin. No pienso dejar a esta persona, aun cuando mi padre mande mil prometidas ─ No pude enfrentar más esos ojos negros. Estaba demasiado avergonzado al verme sorprendido diciendo que le quería, que ni siquiera me percate del momento en que esa chica se marchaba en silencio. ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí? ─ ¿Así que te gusto mucho, Hinata?

Quiero que me trague la tierra ahora mismo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 11:-**

_**Notas Dark:**_ _Hola queridos lectores. Creo que tarde un poco menos, ¿o no?. Bueno. Lo importante es que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y sí. Ha Aparecido el cuarto miembro, el amigo pagafantas, pero que tendrá más participación en la segunda temporada. Em…pues sí, decidí cambiarle un poco la personalidad a Sai, para que así sea más emocionante. Este se parecerá un poco a Sasuke en su manera de ser, pero no tanto tampoco. Ahí verán más adelante a que me refiero. Ah. También quizás noten un leve cambio al Uchiha también, pero no olvidemos que aquí este no sufrió el trauma del manga, y que es un Universo Alterno. Sin contar también que este será así solamente con Hinata._

_Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: Guest, Sasuhinaforever , Aika Yami , Tatihina , holis , Kuro Jackeline , hakiri – chan, Daisuke-37, Vernacci, fadebila, ZaRiiTa-chan, MichiShisui, Amy Hyuga-Uchiha-san, uchihinata-20, Itachi Akihiko._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes con todo mi cariño. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por darse el tiempo de comentar._

_Kisses_

_**D**ark**A**mychan_


	13. Chapter 13

**Pareja:** SasuHina [NaruSaku]  
><strong>Autora:<strong> DarkAmy-chan  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance/Humor

- _pensamientos_  
>- Hablan<br>- _"Recuerdos"_

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**White Wishes**

Chapter 12

En silencio y con un leve sonrojo, miro a quien caminaba junto a mí. Sin poder creer que tuviésemos nuestra primera cita, sigo colocándome en el papel de la chica tímida, aquella que no podía dejar de ver a quien quería.

¿Pero cómo no ponerme de esa manera, si aún los recuerdos de nuestra reconciliación seguían asaltándome?

"_¿Crees que después de eso, te dejare ir así sin más? __ Sin comprender y lleno de vergüenza levanto la mirada solo para toparme en su clásica sonrisa. __ Yo tambi__é__n necesito un ba__ñ__o, Hyuga._

_No podía creer lo que estaba sugiriendo, que mis mejillas se llenasen de calor de solo imaginarnos nuevamente…_

**…**

_Como pude trate de no gemir en voz alta al sentir la calidez de su boca rodeando mi pene, al percibir como succionaba con fuerza para luego jugar con su lengua. Me estaba volviendo loco, un adicto a estas situaciones, a su boca, a sus toques. _

_Ni siquiera el agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos lograba distraerme. Toda mi atención estaba en sus movimientos, en que lentamente su mano libre se colaba entre mis glúteos, para acariciarme en el centro. _

_El aire comenzaba a escasear en mis pulmones_

_N-Ngh…S-Sasuke-kun…─ __Avergonzado bajo mi mirar a su persona. Mi voz llena de placer lo había hecho detenerse. Su sonrisa ladina tras lamer su labio inferior me hizo estremecer, que todo mi cuerpo se prendiese aún más. El efecto que tenía en mí, jamás pensé sentirlo por alguien._

_Que me mires así, solo logras encenderme más. ─ No podía decirle que era yo quien quería decir eso, que me dolía mi erección con tal escena erótica que había apreciado. Estaba avergonzado por estas emociones que nunca antes había expresado. ─ Hinata_

_Mordiendo mi labio inferior note que estaba de pie recargado en mí, con sus ojos negros perdidos en los míos. ¿En qué momento había llegado a estar preso entre sus brazos, perdido en su mirada sin saber que decir?_

_Te siento más excitado que otras veces…─ Su ronca voz solo provocó que mis nervios aumentasen, que instintivamente bajase el rostro. Pero aquello había sido un grave error, puesto que había visto nuestros sexos, nuestra clara necesidad del otro. Trague saliva sin darme cuenta, escuchando una risa llena de diversión oscura por parte de mi pareja. Sin duda le gustaba provocar estas cosas en mí, era su placer. ─ Si Hinata. Al parecer no eres el único._

_Podía percibir como una de sus manos subía hasta mi rostro, provocando que le mirase directamente, que me perdiese en sus oscuras orbes. Lograba escuchar el latir de mi corazón cada vez más rápido, mucho más al notar como posaba sus labios sobre los míos con parsimonia. No tarde en darle la bienvenida a su lengua, a profundizar aquel acto. Me encantaba como besaba, la pasión que comenzaba a emerger entre nosotros a medida que transcurría el tiempo._

_Un gemido que escapo de mis labios, se perdió entre el ruido del agua que seguía cayendo sobre nosotros. Y es que los labios de Sasuke-kun habían comenzado a deslizarse por mi garganta, haciendo desaparecer algunas de las gotitas que caían por mi piel, deteniéndose en una de mis tetillas, mordiéndola y lamiéndola a gusto, provocando que me aferrase a las baldosas que estaban a mi espalda, arqueándome sin darme cuenta en búsqueda de más._

_Se sentía tan bien esta electricidad que me envolvía con cada uno de sus toques, de sus caricias. _

_Yo deseaba que se sintiera de la misma forma, que también me mostrase ese rostro sumido en el placer que podía brindarle. Por eso aún con esas sensaciones que estaba provocando en mi ser, mi mano comenzó a descender en una caricia por sus pectorales, abdominales bien definidos, hasta descender suavemente hacía su erección. _

_Realmente estábamos ambos muy excitados. _

_Un gruñido escapo de su boca al sentirme rozar ese lugar, al jugar lentamente en la punta con mis dedos. Era mi turno de torturarlo un poco, de demostrar que yo también podía provocar esas cosas en su persona. Era hombre después de todo, y también me gustaba ver esas expresiones de disfrute en su rostro._

_¿Pretendes volverme loco, Hina…? ─ Mis pómulos se encendieron al notarle apoyarse en mi hombro izquierdo. Y es que había rodeado su hombría con una de mis manos, comenzando a moverla lentamente en toda su longitud, mientras con mi otra mano comenzaba a jugar con sus testículos. Podía sentir la tirantes en su cuerpo, lo que le estaba provocando, haciendo que me sintiera bien conmigo mismo. Me gustaba notar así. Pero de pronto fui sacado de mis sentires, de mis pensares al notarle moverse lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al notar su cercanía, lo sexy que se veía con el cabello pegado a la cara. ─…D-Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, ¿cierto…?_

…_¿E-Eh…? ─ El hecho que no había entendido, quedo perdido en alguna parte de mi mente al sentirle rozar aquella diminuta entrada en mi trasero. Tuve que aferrarme con una de mis manos en su hombro, este estremecimiento que provocaba al sentirle colarse por aquel lugar, al percibir como comenzaba a moverse, encendiéndome aún más._

_Era mucho calor en nuestros cuerpos, en nuestras respiraciones agitadas que se mezclaban por la cercanía de nuestros labios._

_No sabía cuánto había pasado mientras nos brindábamos placer, cuánta agua seguía corriendo por nuestros húmedos cuerpos, pero no era como si aquello importase ahora. En mis pensamientos no había nada más que el movimiento de sus dedos, en el calor que se propagaba a cada centímetro de mí ser._

_¿Puedes sentir lo húmedo que estas en este sitio? ─ Su ronca voz la escuchaba a la lejanía de lo que expresaba, perdiéndome en su característica sonrisa. ─ Quiero follarte tan duro, Hinata._

_Sin darme tiempo a nada, solo me percate cuando mi cuerpo fue girado, quedando con mi pecho pegado en las baldosas, con mi trasero expuesto a esta persona que de pronto me cubría con su calor. Un escalofrió me recorrió al escucharle cerca de mi oído, al notar como lo mordía juguetonamente._

_¿Estás preparado? ─ No pude decir vocablo alguno más que soltar un suave quejido. Había logrado colarse en mi interior, tan profundo que solo atine a aferrarme a estas resbaladizas paredes. ─ Tan c-condenadamente caliente…_

_Mi aliento quedaba perdido en la bruma que cubría este lugar. Y es que nada coherente lograba pronunciar con cada embestida. Era el cielo al sentirle dentro, y el infierno al notarle salir, pero solo para volver con más intensidad. Ni siquiera me importaba la fuerza con la que sujetaba mis caderas, que nuestro acto pudiese ser escuchado por alguien más. _

_Estaba perdido en el placer, en las sensaciones que provocaban que mi mente se nublase por completo._

_Quería gemir en voz alta, decir que se detuviese porque sentía que pronto acabaría, pero no lograba nada más que soltar gemidos, quejidos por sus contantes arremetidas._

_M-Me estas a-apretan… ─ No pudo terminar, no logre escuchar el resto de sus palabras porque me perdí por completo en mi orgasmo, ignorando incluso el hecho de que me estaba recargando en la baldosa, en las mismas que habían recibido mi explosión. Me sentía tan débil, que si no fuera porque él me seguía sujetando con fuerza, estaba seguro que hubiese caído de rodillas a la bañera. ─ Que egoísta en irte sin mí. ─ La sorpresa llegaba a mí al ser levantado un poco más, al ser pegado por completo a estas blancas paredes. ─ No hay tiempo para descansar, no aún…_

_Tuve que tapar mis labios con una de mis manos al sentir como me invadía con mucha más determinación, casi con desesperación. Estaba seguro incluso que podía percibir la rigidez de su cuerpo con cada movimiento, como sus músculos se contraían de acuerdo a la fuerza empleada. Lo sentía cada vez más firme, tan dentro de mí que tenía que morderme el labio inferior para no soltar quejido alguno. _

_Si seguía así, yo…estaba seguro que volvería a correrme…_

_S-Sasuke-kun, n-no tan f-fuerte… ─ Mis vocablos no fueron escuchados, no lograban salir con fuerza debido a estos constantes gemidos vergonzosos que escapaban de mí, a que poco lograba discernir entre la actualidad, y en estas sensaciones. _

_Y-Ya casi... T-Te sientes tan bien… ─ Apenas y había logrado escuchar sus palabras soltadas con la tirantes de su pasión. Pasión que se vio desbordada tras unas cuantas estocadas más, arrastrándome con su calor explotando dentro de mí, provocando que mi cuerpo volviese a mancharse no solo con su esencia, sino con la mía propia ya por segunda vez. _

_A penas podía respirar, tan dificultoso o igual que esta persona que besaba con lentitud mi cuello, provocando que me estremeciese, que me dejase llevar por su calidez, esa que solo mostraba conmigo._

_Tendré que decirle a Karin que nos haga pelear más seguido. ─ Una suave sonrisa se posó en mi boca al oírle. A mí también me había gustado nuestra reconciliación, a pesar de que no podía aceptarlo con tanta sinceridad, así era. Me sentía tan protegido entre sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo."_

**…**

¿Por qué no vas a comprar los boletos? ─ La voz de Sasuke-kun me saco de mis acalorados recuerdos, provocando que notase el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos, apreciando la fila para comprar las entradas del estreno de esa semana. Y es que aun cuando Sasuke-kun no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de ver "El Hostal Maldito", mi amor por las películas de terror fue más grande.

¿Qué? Era la única película que me llamaba la atención que estaba en cartelera.

Pero bueno. Esa era otra historia. Ahora solo debía estar pendiente de este momento, de nuestra primera cita desde que comenzamos nuestra relación. No iba a negar que estaba nervioso, porque si lo estaba, y mucho.

Y es que era mi primera cita, ya que nunca antes había tenido una pareja, ya que mi único interés amoroso nunca había tenido interés en mí, y pues, creo que me acostumbre a tener esos momentos solo en mi mente, soñando que Naruko-chan algún día saldría conmigo a algún lado, y que sonreiría solo para mí.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ahora estaría con otra persona, y que este seria del mismo sexo? Y tan opuesto a ese primer amor además.

Asintiendo me dirijo a la fila, apreciando como mi novio desaparecía entre la gente que estaba en ese mall. No entendía para donde iba tan calmado, con sus manos en los jeans de color negro, pero tampoco es como si le fuese a preguntar. No me gustaba meterme mucho más en sus cosas, y tal vez tuviese que hacer algún encargo de su padre, persona que no era de mi total disfrute.

No por nada ese hombre no me podía ver, ya que según él yo corrompía a su precioso hijo.

Si supiera que fue todo lo contrario…─ Murmure por bajo para mí mismo mientras mis pómulos se encendían levemente. Y es que aún me daba vergüenza como comenzó todo, cuando este azabache me beso delante de su progenitor diciendo que era su pareja.

Él había robado mi primer beso, y mi primera experiencia…

¿Qué tanto estás pensando pervertido? ─ Al escuchar ese tono ronco altamente conocido tan cerca, de mis orejas comenzó a salir mi vergüenza en forma de vapor. Y es que sin darse cuenta, él había dado levemente en el blanco, y no podía estar más sorprendido por ello, y por no percatarme de su vuelta. ¿Qué tanto tiempo me perdí en mis pensares? ─ ¿Era algo sobre nosotros?

T-Te te equivocas. ─ Me apure en responder con claro nerviosismo y vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que darse cuenta de esos momentos? Él me leía tan fácil. ─ N-No es como si estuviera recordando nuestras primeras ocasiones, o algo.

En ese momento me di cuenta que me había delatado a mí mismo, que era un idiota sin remedio que no podía callarse cuando estaba sumido en su timidez. Estaba perdido bajo esos ojos negros, aquellos que reflejaban su diversión ante mi manera de ser.

Si sigues así, terminaremos yendo a un hotel, en vez de al cine... ─ Apenado baje el rostro para de alguna manera esconder este sentir, para ver si podía detener el palpitar de mi corazón.

…

Una vez dentro de la sala, no podía evitar observar a mí alrededor, notar como las miradas de varias chicas estaban puestas sobre nosotros, sobre mi pareja más que nada. Y es que no podía negar lo guapo que era, lo mucho que atraía al género femenino, y seguramente al propio.

Aun no podía creer que él estuviese conmigo, a pesar de considerarme tan poca cosa para su persona.

¿Por qué están tan solo chicos? ─ La sorpresa se instaló en mis blancas facciones al escuchar la voz de una fémina cerca de nosotros, logrando percatarme de la presencia de dos chicas junto a mi novio. Mis pómulos se tornaron rosa pálido al sentir los ojos de una de ellas sobre los míos. Ambas eran muy lindas. ─ ¿No quisieran algo de compañi…?

¿Por qué no se largan? ─ El tono cruel de mi pareja me sorprendió aún más. Aquel aire oscuro que emanaba de su ser realmente causaba que mi piel se erizase. Pero el calor volvía a agruparse con mayor intensidad en mis mejillas al notar como tomaba una de mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos y mostrándoselo a ambas mujeres que nos veían con clara sorpresa ─ No pienso compartirlo con ustedes. Así que pueden largarse.

Quería que me tragase la tierra. Ya no podía enterrarme más en mi asiento, solo porque este no me lo permitía, pero realmente no podía más con mi vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía mostrar que somos pareja así como si nada? ¿Es que no conocía el pudor?.

Que desperdicio. ─ Dijo una de ellas. Su tono acido provoco que levantase mi vista para verle, notando la frialdad en sus ojos verdes. Realmente parecía molesta ¿conmigo?. Seguro le gusto Sasuke-kun, y claramente yo era un estorbo. ─ Tsk. Volvamos a nuestros asientos.

Con su permiso. ─ La otra mujer nos sonrió antes de seguir a su amiga. Bueno. Al menos ella no parecía ser mala persona. Incluso provoco que aquella mueca se instalara en mis labios también.

¿Te gusto la chica, Hyuga? ─ Sorprendido por ser descubierto poso sus ojos blancos en los de mi novio, notando su molestia. Me había visto corresponderle el gesto, y al parecer no le hizo gracia. Sí que era posesivo, y no era la primera vez que lo mostraba. ─ Si quieres aún puedo llamarlas.

Afianzando aquella unión de nuestras manos, me anime a verle con mis pómulos aun reflejando mi timidez. Pude notar como su expresión pasaba del enojo al asombro. Tuve que desviar mi mirar para poder hablar, porque mi corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más intensamente por estos sentires que provocaba en todo mí ser.

…Yo solo quiero a una persona, y esta está…a mi lado. ─ Este palpitar solo fue en aumento al percibir como de pronto su mano libre se posaba en mi mentón, como me invitaba a posar mi atención por completo en su persona. Al notar su cercanía, estaba seguro que si seguía así hasta Sasuke-kun podría escuchar este descontrolado latir de mi corazón.

Sigue así, y te aseguro que no me importara donde estemos… ─ De pronto las luces se apagaron, indicando que la película pronto comenzaría, pero yo solo escuchaba mis palpitaciones mientras seguía perdido en la mirada de mi novio, en su rostro que estaba cada vez más cerca. ─…Te cogeré delante de todos, hasta que no sientas tu lindo trasero.

Estaba en shock, perdido en lo que acababa de oír, en su sonrisa llena de macabra diversión. ¿Acaso sería capaz…?

De pronto sentía unos enormes deseos de caer desmayado.

**…**

No pude ver bien la película al final. Estuve la mitad de esta en otro mundo por sus palabras, y la otra mitad pendiente de sus movimientos, de todos los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

En mi mente se repetía la escena de nosotros de una manera muy íntima, donde solo jadeos escapaban de nuestros labios. Me estaba convirtiendo en todo un pervertido gracias a esta persona.

Incluso ahora que nos encontrábamos caminando uno junto al otro, aún no lograba controlar este palpitar, este nerviosismo. Habíamos salido ya del cine, y yo continuaba con estas sensaciones, con estos nervios que solo quien estaba a mi lado me causaba.

¿Quieres ir a un hotel? ─ Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando ahora, mis ojos van a parar con clara vergüenza sobre quien estaba a mi lado, notando como se detenía sin dejar de mirarme. Nuevamente volvía a llenarme de esas extrañas sensaciones, provocando que mordiese mi labio inferior con insistencia. ─ Sigues provocándome con tus reacciones… ─ Podía sentirlo, mis latidos se tornaron frenéticos al ver como su rostro de pronto estaba a centímetros, al punto de sentir su cálido aliento mezclándose con el mío. ─ Con solo verte puedo notar que lo necesitas, tanto o más que yo…

Ya no sabía si era así o no, si solo estaba jugando con mi mente para que hiciese lo que él deseaba, pero todo mi cuerpo comenzó a arder de un segundo a otro, anhelando su calor, sentirlo en mi interior.

Estaba perdido, lo anhelaba con todo mí ser.

**…**

Un sonido vergonzoso escapo de mis labios al sentir su lengua sobre una de mis tetillas, al percibir como la mordía levemente para acariciarla nuevamente con sus labios. Inconscientemente me cubrí la boca avergonzado. Y es que al sentir sus ojos puestos sobre mí al escucharme, solo lograba que mi timidez estallara en todo mí ser.

Aquí no está tu hermana o tu padre que pueden escucharnos… ─ Mi cuerpo volvía a llenarse de calor al sentir sus manos recorrer mi pecho, al notar como ahora comenzaba a jugar con mis tetillas con sus dedos. Era tan difícil resistir sus caricias, a lo que provocaba en todo mí ser. ─…Déjame oírte, quiero escucharte gemir.

Podía percibir el calor en mis pómulos ante sus palabras, al ver su rostro ahora a escasos centímetros del mío.

¿Quién me había mandado a aceptar su propuesta? ¿Por qué tenía que anhelarle tanto?

Luego de unos segundos de clara timidez de mi parte, iba a asentir lentamente, pero su boca ataco sin piedad la mía cortando mi gesto, perdiéndome en su deseo, en la arrolladora pasión que reflejaba con cada beso. Era como si perdiese el aire a cada segundo.

Pero si creía que en ese momento el oxígeno faltaba en mis pulmones, no fue nada comparado al instante en que percibí una de sus manos sobre mi sexo. Aun cuando estaba con mis pantalones puestos, podía sentir claramente sus caricias en ese sitio, incitándome a anhelar más, a que fuese yo quien le besase con más energía.

Los gemidos que escapaban de mí, impidieron que siguiera respondiendo el movimiento de su lengua, teniendo que cortar el beso, mordiendo inconscientemente mis labios tratando de contenerme. Abriendo mis ojos entre esta neblina de placer, pude visualizar sus ojos negros puestos en mí, seguramente apreciando esto causaba en mi cuerpo, en todo mi ser.

¿Q-Que…suce…? ─ No pude terminar de hablar. Mi rostro se contraía por los espasmos que provocaba en todo mi cuerpo. Su mano en ningún momento había dejado de acariciar mi sexo, incluso sus toques cada vez eran más intensos. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Hasta que de pronto se detuvo, causando que mi atención volviera nuevamente hacia su persona, con esta respiración que no lograba controlar del todo.

Tu rostro sumido en el placer, me calienta como no tienes idea. ─ Ante lo escuchado, pude sentir como una bomba de calor me golpeo, subiendo por mi piel, estancándose en mi cara.

¡¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas, sin siquiera inmutarse?!

Sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, atine netamente a bajar la mirada, a cerrar mis ojos en una manera de escapar, de controlar mi clara vergüenza. Más unos ruidos, unos movimientos en la cama en la cual nos hallábamos, me invitaron a buscar la luz del lugar, encontrándome con la imagen desnuda de mi pareja, apreciando su excitación. Instintivamente desvié el rostro.

¡Condenada timidez! No podía hacer nada ante mi personalidad.

¿Porque no te quitas tus ropas, y vienes aquí? ─ Con lentitud me anime a verle, apreciando su invitación. ─ Quiero que me montes, apreciar desde esta posición tus expresiones.

Quería hacerlo. En verdad deseaba ser como él, pero no podía. Era tan dificultoso dejar atrás lo que era yo, como siempre he sido. Pero tras unos segundos de dudas y titubeos, me anime a quitarme lentamente mis prendas, colocándome cada vez más nervioso con solo sentir su completa atención sobre mí.

Cuando estuve en su misma condición, su mano extendida me invito a acercarme, a subirme sobre su regazo, quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura debido a nuestra posición, apreciando desde esa cercanía la perfección de sus facciones, como lograba verse en su mirada algo más que la seriedad que siempre mostraba.

Me gustaba, me gustaba mucho más de lo que creía, de lo que nunca pensé sentir por alguien como tú.

Estaba perdido, extraviado en tu mirar, en esos pozos negros sin fondo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en que mis manos se posaron en tus mejillas, detallando el contorno de estas, acercándome suavemente para juntar mis labios con los tuyos.

Pronto el suave roce de estos comenzaba a tomar otros rumbos, unos más intensos y pasionales. Nuestras manos ya se aventuraban a rozar cada centímetro del contrario, memorizando, apreciando, deleitándonos con las sensaciones que causaba aquello.

Nuestras respiraciones, el roce de nuestras lenguas, las caricias. Todo era perfecto, tanto que lograba que me perdiese en el limbo, en un mundo donde solo estábamos los dos y el sonido de nuestra pasión.

El aire de pronto volvía a escasear en mis pulmones al sentir tus dedos en ese lugar, aquel que solo te pertenecía a ti. La vergüenza volvía a instalarse en mis pómulos tras notar como te adentrabas, como tus dedos comenzaban a prepararme para recibirte. Tratando de ser igualmente de osado, conduje una de mis manos hacia tu sexo, rodeándolo con mis dedos, acariciando su punta, mojándolos con tu excitación.

Los besos cada vez tomaban más intensidad al dejarnos llevar por nuestras caricias. Nuestras palpitaciones se sincronizaban con nuestra respiración, con el calor que brotaba de nuestra piel con cada movimiento, cada gemido y gruñido que brotaba de nuestros labios sin poder ser contenidos.

El calor solo iba en aumento, como si esta habitación se hubiese transformado en un sauna.

A-Ah…Ngh… ─ Mi frente fue a parar a su hombro al no poder resistir más. Sus dedos estaban tocando justo el lugar, ese que me provocaba como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriese. ─ P-Por favor…Sasu…ke-kun…

De pronto esa sensación tan arrolladora se vio cortada al sentirle detenerse, al percibir como sus dedos salían de mi interior. ¿Qué era esto que provocaba en mí? ¿Me sentía insatisfecho?. Qué vergüenza.

¡Era todo un pervertido!

No te pongas así. Te dije que quería que me montases. ─ Al escucharle, mis ojos blancos buscaron los suyos, notando su seriedad ante sus palabras. ¿En verdad esperaba…? ¿Quería que yo…?. Podía sentir como si rostro se volvía a teñir de rojo. Incluso creo que hasta vapor comenzaba a brotar por mis oídos. ─ No me hagas esperar. Mi erección ya duele, ansia estar dentro tuyo.

Ahí estaba la duda una vez más. Solo podía tragar grueso ante lo que deseaba que hiciese. No podía creer que estuviese levantándome un poco, situándome justo debajo de su pene, tomando con una de mis manos su excitación. Y su atención en cada uno de mis movimientos no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, me incline un poco sobre su pecho, dejando un mejor ángulo para ingresar su ancha longitud. A medida que iba introduciéndolo en mí, mi cuerpo se tensaba, mi rostro se contraía. Era muy grande. Tan grande y caliente.

Su gruñido se mezcló con el suave gemido que escapo de mis labios al sentirlo por completo en mi interior. Se sentía tan bien, que mentiría si dijese que no me gustaba. Era como si mi cuerpo fuera para esta persona, que nació para estar conectado a este chico de esta manera.

M-Muévete Hinata…─ Su ronca voz me saco de mis pensares, de estos sentires que me embriagaban a cada segundo, invitándome a posar mis ojos en él, apreciando así su rostro, su mirada inundada de deseo. Podía verlo, sentirlo. Él estaba igual que yo, en verdad creía que tal vez esta persona tenía el mismo pensamiento en cuanto a nosotros. Fue así como aún con mi clara timidez, cumplí con su petición, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones al sentirle salir, solo volver a meterle aún más adentro. Era insostenible. No entendía como esto que sentía podía ser real. Era demasiado calor, una sensación tan indescriptible ─…M-Maldición. A-Así mismo…Agh…

Me gustaba apreciar como cerraba sus parpados sumiéndose en las sensaciones, pero yo apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos también. Mucho más al percibir como sus caderas comenzaban a moverse también, embistiéndome desde esa posición aún más intensamente.

De mi boca solo escapaban sonidos inentendibles, gemidos ahogados que no podían ser contenidos por más tiempo. Era maravilloso, se sentía magnifico.

Una de mis manos se fue a mi erección, sintiendo el doble de placer, teniendo que aferrarme con fuerza al hombro de quien me acercaba a su pecho. Mis movimientos iban de acorde a sus arremetidas, logrando que mi mente se nublase por completo, como si mi conciencia saltase de un lugar a otro.

¿Estaba bien tales sentires? ¿Esta pasión tan desbordante?

Porque si es un pecado, no me importaría ser un pecador, no si era por esta persona, por esto que había entre nosotros.

…T-Te quiero… ─ Logre articular sin pensarlo mucho. ─…T-Te quiero… ─ Volvía repetir mientras me aferraba a su pecho como si de una balsa de salvación se tratase. Siendo callado por sus labios, por su lengua buscando batallar con la mía.

…N-No más que y-yo…─ Mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, imposibles de contener. ─…Hinata. ─ Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, desesperados, y yo estaba a punto de derrumbarme en mi orgasmo. No podía contenerme por mucho más tiempo. ─…Agh...N-No podre…por mucho m-más tiempo…M-Me estas apretando…Maldición…

La sorpresa se instalaba en mí al sentir como de pronto era tirado hacia atrás, a la cama, aún conectado con esta persona, la misma que me cubría con su cuerpo. Pero no logre soltar nada más que gemidos incontrolables al ser embestido con más fuerza, al notar como ahora era él quien me masturbaba sin contemplación.

A ese paso me iba a venir. No dudaría mucho más…

S-Sasuke-kun e-espera…yo…yo… ─ Mis gemidos no me dejaron terminar de hablar, de intentarlo al menos. El calor se estaba acumulando ahí abajo. Pronto iba explotar. Y los movimientos de mi pareja no estaban ayudando en eso. Al parecer también estaba por llegar. No por nada podía sentirlo en mi interior, las reacciones de su cuerpo…

N-Ngh…A-Agh… ─ Mis fuerzas se perdieron en la arrasadora avalancha del orgasmo, mientras ahí en la nuble del placer aún podía percibir los movimientos de este azabache, los quejidos que escapaban de sus labios antes de explotar en mi interior, antes de caer agotado sobre mi pecho, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas debido al acto que acabábamos de realizar.

Creo que mi tamaño no era tan molesto para mí ahora. Ya que por ser más chico de lo normal, caigo perfectamente entre sus brazos, bajo su calor.

**…**

Los minutos transcurrían en esta habitación, mientras permanecía bajo el calor de tu abrazo, recostado sobre tu pecho. Cerrando mis ojos me deje envolver por tu palpitar, por tu suave respirar. Era tan tranquilo, me sentía tan protegido cuando estaba junto a ti.

En eso tu mano sujetando la mía atrajo mi atención, sorprendiéndome al sentir algo en mi muñeca, al visualizar una hermosa cadena de plata con el símbolo del ying yang en ella. Sin demora mis mirar busco la tuya, encontrándome con tu serena actitud. Mi palpitar volvía a tornarse violento.

Es tuyo. No te lo quites nunca. ¿Entendiste? ─ Aturdido por tus vocablos, pose mi atención nuevamente en el regalo que me habías dado.

…

No podía despegar mis ojos de este tesoro. Me sentía avergonzado, como una colegiala al recibir un regalo de su novio. Si bien era cierto que era un presente de mi pareja, ¿Por qué seguía comparándome con una mujer?. Creo que no importa el género cuando estás enamorado. Simplemente el amor te hace actuar de esta forma, ¿no?

Incluso cuando ya iba caminando solo rumbo a casa, era imposible quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro. Seguramente lucía como un tonto a la vista de los demás, pero era imposible borrar estas emociones de mi ser. Lo tenía pintado en toda mi cara.

Mordiendo mi labio inferior, un recuerdo acudió a mí. Era una escena de esos mangas que tanto me ayudaron. Y no podía evitar cuestionarme si era cierto.

_Un anillo significa matrimonio. Un collar significa que eres como una mascota…_

¿Y qué significaba una cadena? ¿Acaso no tenía el significado de unas esposas?

Mis mejillas se tornaron calientes al salir de mis recuerdos, de mis pensares. Y no sé porque el encuentro con ese fotógrafo vino a mi mente en un flash. ¿Acaso era para marcar que ya estaba con alguien?

¿Sasuke-kun era así de posesivo?

La respuesta era tan clara, que no hacía falta pensarlo mucho. Pero aún así me sentía feliz con esas sensaciones. Siempre he querido ser útil, sentirme querido y necesitado por una persona, y siento que él es ese alguien, ese que tanto espere.

Nuevamente tenía en mis labios instalada esta felicidad, no podía evitarlo.

Hyuga Hinata. Debemos hablar. ─ Un tono duro de voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones, invitándome a posar mi atención hacía donde había provenido. Mi mirar mostro su asombro. No podía ser…

¿Qué hacía el Padre de Sasuke-kun, fuera de los departamentos donde vivo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 12:-**

_**Notas Dark:-**__ Hi mis queridos lectores. _

_Quiero que sepan que he estado leyendo cada uno de sus bellos comentarios. Es increíble el apoyo, el cariño que siento por parte de todos ustedes. Les juro que cada vez que leía uno de sus reviews, no podía contener mis lágrimas._

_Y es que ustedes siempre han sido mis fuerzas para escribir. No por nada fueron años aguantando las groserías de muchos contra mi persona, el constante cargoseo por parte de los amantes de las otras parejas. Yo siempre pensaba que no podía abandonarlos a ustedes, pensaba en todos los que me leían y esperaban impacientes cada una de mis continuaciones, aun cuando tardaba meses en actualizar._

_Deseo aclarar que si me marcho por un tiempo, no es porque la gente vaya tras mis historias, mi otp en sí, o mis argumentos sobre la pareja, sino porque sus ataques son en contra de mi persona, directamente hacia quien esta tras el computador. Si bien es cierto que yo soy anti las parejas canon, y siempre me exprese sobre ello, yo siempre fui tras los argumentos, no tras quienes los escribían. Y puedo decir que muchas veces se merecieron mucho más de mi parte, puesto que muchos de ellos hablaban mal de mí sin conocerme, inventaban muchas cosas, me amenazaban de muerte a mí y a mis amigos, e incluso se atrevieron a inventar que yo les había enviado un virus._

_Venga. Creo que tuve mucha paciencia, mucho aguante. _

_Es por eso que me molesta la gente que se atreve a juzgarme, sin tener idea realmente de nada._

_Pero bueno. Dejemos eso de lado._

_Quiero aclarar tambien que mi retiro no es permanente. No puedo abandonaros siempre chicos, imposible. Los quiero demasiado, a ustedes y al SasuHina. __(Si. Muchos me hicieron pensarlo mejor)_

_Me voy por un tiempo, hasta que mi corazón se calme, porque estoy a un límite que sé que explotare. Soy humana después de todo, y poseo un carácter bastante fuerte cuando me mosquean al punto de decir basta. Y no quiero, no me gusta mostrar ese lado de mí._

_Por eso espero que me tengan paciencia una vez más, por favor._

_Como agradecimiento por todo su apoyo incondicional, por todas sus buenas vibras, quise escribir este último capítulo (Ultimo capitulo no del fic. Momentáneo solamente). Por supuesto debía ser con extra lemon, como buena pervertida que soy ¿no? (A mucho orgullo x3)._

_Espero que este haya sido de su agrado, y que al menos haya sacado alguna que otra hemorragia nasal como despedida._

_Cuídense mucho, que los quiero demasiado_

_Besitos_

_**D**__ark__**A**__my-chan_


End file.
